Life with the LopezPierce's
by kendallripa
Summary: Santana and Brittany's life 20 years later
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez woke up early this morning to the sound of crashing downstairs in the kitchen. She jolted upright in bed and so did Brittany. "Babe what was that?" Brittany whispered quietly.

"Ugh, I don't know Brit. I'll go check it out." Santana slowly got out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat they always kept in their room for this type of situation. She slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She found her son, Xavier, rummaging through the cabinets. She lowered the bat. "Aye, mijo what are you doing up so early? It's Saturday."

Xavier was a junior in high school. He was very handsome. He had short black hair with charming hazel eyes and tan skin. He was 6'4" and is very muscular. Xavier plays football, basketball, and runs track. Even though he looks intimidating, he couldn't hurt a fly.

Xavier looked up from the cabinets. He started rambling knowing how cranky Santana can get when woken up early. "Oh mami, I was just looking for something to eat. Then, all the food fell out and I was just trying to pick everything up and-". Santana cut him off.

"Xav, you're rambling." Santana said annoyed that she was woken up so early. "Just get something to eat and go back to bed." She turned and headed back upstairs to Brittany.

Santana dropped back onto the bed with a huff. Brittany snuggled up to her again. "What was the noise baby?" Brittany mumbled. She started to kiss Santana's neck softly.

"Just Xavier being a fatty and eating all of the food again." She sighed, enjoying the ministrations Brittany was doing to her body.

"Sanny that's mean" She pouted at Santana. Brittany tilted Santana's head towards her and gave her a stern look before she kissed her softly.

"Mmm. I love your kisses Brit" Santana propped her head up hovering over Brittany. She started to kiss her harder. Just as Santana was about to push Brittany down and ravish her, their dogs Zeus, Nikko, and Lola busted into their room. "Ugh, god damn dogs! Can't get any action around this house anymore!" Santana gathered them all up and threw them all out of their room.

Santana heard Brittany giggle. She whipped around to face her. "What are you laughing at BritBrit?" Santana started to round on her.

"Nothing San." Brittany watched Santana out of the corner of her eyes. Then all of the sudden Santana jumped on Brittany, straddling her, and started to tickle her. "San, San stop!" Brittany squealed between breaths. Brittany got a hold of her hands and made her stop. Santana stared lovingly down at Brittany and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. Santana got up from Brittany's lap and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower, Santana headed back downstairs towards the kitchen. She saw Brittany making eggs and bacon for the kids. Santana quietly went up to her and wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her neck.

Brittany moaned softly "Mmm, San."

"Ew! Mom, Mami stop! That's gross!" Santana and Brittany turned around to see Arianna and Alia walking into the kitchen.

Arianna had very pretty light blue eyes and light blonde hair. She was a spitting image of Brittany. Unlike Brittany, she takes after her Mami in her personality. She is always protective of her little sister and isn't afraid to bitch anyone out that says something about Alia. Arianna is a sophomore in high school and is on the soccer and swim team. Alia had dark blue eyes with blonde hair as well. She has Brittany's dancing abilities but she also had a beautiful singing voice like Santana. She is on the dance team and in the glee club at school. Alia is very sweet and is ditzy like her mom is. Alia is a freshman in high school. Although Alia is younger she is much taller than Arianna, she stands at 5'9" while Arianna is 5'6".

"What? I love my wife and I can kiss her whenever I want." Santana says matter-of-factly. Brittany pulled away from her and set the food down on the table.

"Xavier! Foods ready!" Brittany yelled from the edge of the kitchen. Xavier stumbled into the kitchen and slumped down into a seat at the table.

While all the kids devoured the food, Brittany thought about how far she and Santana have come. They have 3 beautiful kids that are smart and athletic. After high school, Santana and Brittany went to New York. They both went to Julliard together. They both graduated and decided to settle down in Los Angeles. Brittany started a dance studio while Santana got a record deal. Once Santana gave birth to Xavier they struggled with taking care of him but eventually found their footing. A year later, Brittany had Arianna and then after that Alia. Santana released her first album and made a lot of money off of it so they moved to a big house off of the beach. Paparazzi started to follow the family around. But they eventually got used to it. And here they are 16 years later, a big happy family.

Brittany was awakened from her thoughts when she heard yelling. She looked up to see Arianna and Xavier in an argument about the last piece of bacon. "Hey! Calm down!" Brittany heard Santana yell. "Just share it, you big babies." Xavier split the piece of bacon and gave the smaller half to Arianna.

"Hey Mami, can we get a duck?" Everyone looked at Alia. She just shrugged.

Santana looked at Brittany wanting her to tell Alia no. Brittany sighed. "Alia, I don't think we should get a duck. What about a cat?" Brittany suggested.

The girls jumped up from the seats and yelled "Yes!" and ran upstairs to get ready and go to the pet shelter, Xavier following slowly behind.

Santana turned to Brittany. "Uh, Brit what the hell? I thought we said no more animals until one dies!" Brittany gave her the puppy dog eyes. Santana tried not to notice but eventually caved. "Ugh! Fine you win." Santana stated in submission.

"As always." Brittany kissed her on the cheek and skipped upstairs to get ready also. Santana sighed and began to clean up the mess the kids left behind.

An hour later, they all piled into the black Range Rover and drove to the pet shelter. They pulled up and all the kids ran inside to look for a cat. Santana and Brittany got out together and walked into the pet shelter hand in hand.

They walked in to find Arianna and Alia with kittens in their hands and Xavier looking at the dogs. Arianna had a fluffy cat that was white and orange. Alia had a cat that seemed to be huge for its age. Once the girls saw their moms they yelled simultaneously "We want this one!" They both turned and glared at each other.

"Alia, I get to make the decision I'm older." Arianna said with a small bit of anger in her voice.

"No, it was my idea in the first place!" Alia said just as mad.

"Girls, just pick two." Brittany said. Santana just sighed in defeat.

They all eventually decided to adopt both of the cats. They learned that the cat Alia wanted was called a Savannah and it was supposed to be the size of a dog. Santana was hesitant at first but the worker assured her that these cats were nice. They walked out of the store with supplies and two cats named Lila and Tibi.

Once they returned home, Xavier said he was going to go to the gym. The girls ran up to Arianna's room to play with their cats.

**Santana's POV**

Brittany and I sat down on the couch cuddled into another in a comfortable silence. I eventually broke it. "Hey Brit, do you want to go back to Lima to see our parents or go on a vacation when the kids gets off school for spring break?"

Brittany thought about it for a second. "I guess we could."

I squealed in excitement. "Thanks B, I love you so much!" I kissed Brittany sweetly for a few moments.

I pulled away but Brittany pulled me back "You're not going anywhere."

Brittany's tongue traced my lower lip. I immediately granted her access and our tongues started to battle for dominance. Brittany moaned into the kiss and pulled away. She gazed into my eyes and then she kissed down my jaw and found my ear and nibbled at it. "Fuck me" She breathed softly into it. My eyes went wide and I nodded furiously. I took Brittany's hand and practically ran to the bedroom with Brittany giggling behind me.

As soon as the door was shut I had Brittany backed up against it, kissing her frantically. We broke their kiss to shed my shirt. Our lips were back together in a matter of seconds. Brittany's hands went to my shorts and unbuttoned them letting them fall to the floor. My hands gripped Brittany's dress and yanked on it. Brittany got what I indicated and lifted her arms up. We broke the kiss again and removed the dress. Brittany pushed me back towards the bed eyeing me like her prey. I felt my knees hit the bed and I sat down on the bed.

She lowered me down and straddled me. My hands went to her hips and started to move her hips into mine to get friction. She giggled and said "Jeez San someone's super horny today."

"Mmm, I'm always horny when it's with you." She lowered herself onto me and kissed me while she slipped her hands underneath me and removed my bra. She broke the kiss and looked at me with lust-filled eyes and lowered her head down to my breasts. She placed her tongue on my nipple and started to suck softly on it till it was erect then switched to the other one. She released my nipple with a pop and started to knead them while we kissed. I moaned into her mouth and she broke the kiss and gave me a devilish smirk. She slowly moved down my body kissing it along the way. She stopped when she was between my spread legs.

She sat back and started to remove my panties down my slender legs. Once they were removed she settled back down between my legs and kissed the insides of my thighs. They quivered in anticipation of what was to come.

Finally, I felt a wet tongue lick from my entrance to my clit. My hips bucked up into her mouth and she grabbed my hips to keep my locked into place. She did it again and I moaned loudly. She went down to my entrance and slipped her tongue deep inside me.

"Oh god, that feels so good baby" I moaned out between breaths. Brittany kept thrusting her tongue deep inside me. I felt her thumb start to circle my clit and I couldn't help but let out a small scream. She pulled her tongue from me and removed her thumb and sucked my clit into her mouth. 

"Oh.. Oh my… oh fuck fuck fuck" I started to feel myself convulse as she continued to suck on my clit. Just as I was about to beg her for more she entered me with two fingers and started to pump at a fast pace.

"Come for me San" I heard her say. As soon as those words left her mouth, my body shook with its release. Brit brought me down, slowly pumping her fingers into me and finally pulled out and rested on the bed next to me. I looked over at her and saw her sucking on her fingers with my juices on them. I leaned over her and kissed her, tasting myself on her lips.

"Mmm, your turn" I told her seductively and straddled her.

**Arianna POV**

Alia and I ran up to my bedroom with our new cats. I jumped onto my bed and settled our cats in between us. Lila, the smaller one, immediately jumped onto Tibi but he didn't seem to care about it.

"So Alia, has anyone been mean to you lately?" I asked protectively.

She sighed "No Ari, everyone's been nice to me." She seemed annoyed with me but I didn't care. No one should pick on my baby sister.

I decided to change the subject "So, see anyone you like so far in school?" I noticed she hasn't been showing any interest in any of the guys since school started.

"Nah, all those boys are jerks." She seemed like she had something on her mind but I decided not to talk about it since she wasn't bringing it up.

"Hey lets go see what Mom and Mami are doing." We jumped off the bed and made our way downstairs.

I slowed once I heard they were talking about a vacation or going to see our Grandparents. I turned around and pushed Alia to turn around also. We headed back to my room.

"Alia! Did you hear that? We are going on a vacation!" We both squealed excitedly.

I decided to text Xav for a sibling meeting.

**Xav, come back we need to talk!**

I closed my phone and talked to Alia for about ten minutes till we heard the front door open and then close. Xavier bounded into my room seconds later.

"What's up?" He looked worriedly between us.

"Oh, I just heard Mom and Mami talking and we are going on a vacation!" He jumped in the air and let out a loud 'yes'.

We sat in my room and played with the cats and dogs for awhile. I thought I heard something strange. "Hey did you guys hear that?" We quieted down and heard moans coming from our Mom and Mami's bedroom.

"Ew that's gross." We all said in unison. All of us decided to leave them to it and leave the house. We all changed into our swimming suits and grabbed our surfboards and headed down to the beach.

It was a beautiful day out sunny, 90 degrees, and awesome waves. We all ran towards the waves and started to ride them.

We decided to come back into the house an hour later hoping it was safe inside. We separated at the top of the stairs to change.

**Brittany's POV**

After me and San's little rendezvous we showered together, which ended up in another round. When we got cleaned up we went downstairs to relax on the couch and flipped through the channels before landing on Cake Boss.

We heard the kids come in from the back door and they headed upstairs. Not even seeing us.

I heard someone jumping down the stairs and figured it was Xav. I was right, he came in and saw us and started to laugh loudly. He fell on the floor.

I looked at San and stared at her confused. She looked at me and shrugged. Xavier was still on the floor laughing. I heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs and then Alia walked into the room and started to laugh once she saw Xavier.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Santana yelled. She wanted an answer of why they were laughing. Arianna came into the room. "Ari! What are they laughing at?" Arianna just looked at us and giggled.

Xavier finally gained control and yelled out "We totally heard you and Mom going at it!" Then he fell into hysterics again. I blushed furiously and hid my face.

"Yeah so what? It felt good." Santana said with a devilish grin. I slapped her shoulder and she started to laugh.

After we all settled down, me and San went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"San we need to be quieter. That's like the third time they've heard us." I whispered to Santana as I pulled out pots and pans.

"How can I be so quiet when it feels so good baby?" She said then winked at me. I shook my head at her but had a smile on my face.

We cooked dinner and all ate in relative silence. I noticed Alia not eating but didn't think anything of it. After dinner, we all watched Bridesmaids and Horrible Bosses together. By the time it was done, San and I decided to go to bed.

"No sexy times you two!" I heard Xav yell and then the giggles of Ari and Alia. We both just shook our heads.

We settled into bed with Nikko and Zeus in our bed while Lola stayed downstairs with the kids. I kissed Santana softly and told her "Goodnight San, I love you so much."

She smiled at me "Goodnight baby, love you too." She kissed me again and snuggled behind me and put her arm around me, hugging me tightly.

I hummed and put my hands on her arms and heard Santana start to snore softly. I fell into a peaceful sleep by listening to San's snores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Xavier's POV**

I woke up this morning and noticed it was bright and beautiful outside. I walked downstairs to see Alia sleeping on the couch with Lola and Tibi sleeping with her. She looked uncomfortable so I put my arms underneath her and carried her upstairs to her room. Once I got her settled I kissed her forehead and left the room.

I decided to go for a run along the beach.

As I was running I stopped to look out at the water and somebody ran straight into me. I looked over and saw the prettiest thing I have ever seen. A girl, long black hair, sun-kissed skin, bright blue eyes. I was stunned into silence. _She must be new here; I've never seen her before._

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She looked up at me and her eyes widened. Those eyes looked down to my naked torso up to my face again. I finally was able to talk again.

"You're so beautiful" She blushed and looked down bashfully. I almost face palmed myself for getting caught up in my mind. "Sorry, I just- sorry."

"Oh no it's okay, you're cute too." She looked back up gaining confidence.

"Well, in that case my name is Xavier Lopez-Pierce. Nice to meet you." I flashed my big white smile and stuck out my hand.

"Wait; are you Santana Lopez-Pierce's son? Oh my gosh I love her!" She started to jump excitedly. I smiled at her cuteness.

"Yep, the one and only." I said cockily.

"Sofia, come on!" I looked behind her and saw two other girls waving their arms.

She sighed. "Sorry, sisters are calling, I got to go but I'll see you around?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, definitely. We should hang out sometime." I said full of confidence.

"I'd like that. See you around Xav." She smiled and turned around and started to run to her sisters.

I sighed and started my jog back towards the house with a big smile on my face.

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up with San still sleeping with her head on my boobs. I smiled and gently moved out from under her and headed downstairs.

I saw the girls at the island in the kitchen gossiping as usual.

"Hey girls, is Xav still sleeping?" I asked looking around for the tall muscular boy.

"No I think he's out somewhere." Arianna said. "Hey mom can you make us breakfast? I'm so hungry" She whined out.

I started to make breakfast when Xavier came in from the back door with a dazed look on his face.

"I'm in love." He said dreamily. "You should've seen her mom. She was so beautiful."

Arianna started to laugh. "Haha, what a loser, she probably didn't even acknowledge you."

"Hey Ari be nice to Xav, you're just jealous that he has something you don't." Alia snapped.

I looked over at her in shock. Alia never snaps at anyone in this family, especially Arianna. "Hey Li you okay?" I asked cautiously.

She huffed "Yeah I'm fine." And she walked out of the room.

Arianna looked shocked. "Mom, Alia just snapped with me that has never happened before."

I sighed. "Yeah I know. She'll tell us if something's wrong." _I hope._

**Santana's POV**

I awoke with a startle when I heard a door slam shut. I stumbled out of bed and noticed Alias door was closed. I walked over and knocked before entering.

She was sitting face down on her bed. Her long legs hanging off the end. "Go away." I heard her mumble.

My brow furrowed in confusion. Alia never gets upset. I slowly walked over to her bed and started to rub her back soothingly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She turned over and just sighed. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"You know you can tell me anything sweetie." I was desperately trying to get her to talk.

She looked at me hesitantly "Well, it's a long story."

"I have time." I look at her encouragingly.

"Well, I liked this guy and we uh- had... sex." I was shocked. I couldn't believe my baby was having sex already! I was about to speak when she cut me off.

"Wait! I'm not finished." I nodded my head for her to continue. "And um, we used protection and everything, but I'm late." She looked scared beyond belief about what my action was going to be.

I put my head into my hands and sighed deeply. "Alia, you should know after all these talks that condoms aren't 100%."

"I know Mami! But, I was just caught up in the mome-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, Alia but look were we are now!" I yelled out at her. She shrunk into herself. I sighed. "Look baby, we aren't sure you're pregnant unless we get some tests."

"Are you going to tell mom, Xav, and Arianna?" She asked.

"Of course I'm going to tell your mom. I won't tell your brother and sister until we know for sure okay? Sound good?" She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Mami" I kissed her forehead.

"Alright come on lets go talk to your mom." She sighed and stood up on shaky feet and we left the room together.

**Alia's POV**

I waited inside the bathroom with Mom and Mami looking at each other with dread. I felt bad for putting them into this situation but I honestly liked the guy.

Mami cleared her throat. "Okay, it's been five minutes. Let's check them." I saw Mom grip tightly onto my Mami's hand as I flipped over the tests.

"They all have one red line. What does that mean?" I looked up hesitantly.

They both sighed in relief and when they did I did too. "It means you're not pregnant." Mom said.

I saw Mom's face grow really serious and knew I was not out of this situation yet. "Now you listen, and you listen good." My eyes grew wide with fear. I've only seen her this mad twice but it was directed towards Xavier and Arianna. "If you put me and your Mami in this situation again, I will make sure that you will never see boys again until you're 21. Do you hear me?" I just nodded my head, too scared to speak. "Answer me!" She yelled.

"Ye- yes ma'am." I stuttered out.

She smiled happily. "Good, now go have fun." I stumbled out of the bathroom and into the living room and sunk down into the couch next to Xav and Ari.

"Hey what's wrong with Mom? She's never yelled at you before." Xav asked curiously.

"Um… well" Arianna interrupted me.

"Just spit it out Li!" She yelled.

"I thought I was pregnant!" I yelled back.

Both of them froze and looked at each other in shock. I was about to say something when Xavier shot up out of his seat. "Who was it? Who did this to you?" He asked with an edge. I didn't want to tell him. "Just tell me!"

"Mason Dodson" I mumbled quietly, but he heard it.

"I'm going to kill him." He said simply and walked out of the room. I winced when he slammed his door shut.

"Li why didn't you tell me?" Arianna asked quietly. "You could've counted on me you know."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do." She just shook her head and left the room.

I sighed deeply and decided to retire to bed for the night. I did have school tomorrow. I walked up to my room and stripped down and got into bed and Tibi cuddled up next to me. _Maybe tomorrow everyone will forget about it_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Brittany's POV**

I awoke to the sound of the alarm clock and Santana's groaning. I heard her shove the clock of the nightstand. I giggled and rolled on top of San's back "Sanny wake up" She just groaned again and tried to roll me off of her. I started to grind down onto her back and I moaned softly. I knew this would get her going. I smirked evilly. "Oh San, you make me feel so good." I started to moan.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She yelled and she flipped me off of her and straddled me in record time. Before I knew what was happening my underwear and her underwear was off and she settled one leg on top of mine and lifted my other on top of hers. She moaned when our cores touched together.

She bucked her hips down into mine and started up a quick rhythm. She leaned down and pushed my shirt up to expose my boobs and started to lick, suck, and bite at them. She made her way up to my face and kissed me. I started to pant into her ear while she moaned into mine. She pulled away from my face and looked down at me.

My face scrunched with I felt my orgasm approaching quickly. "You're so gorgeous Britt Britt." I smiled through a moan and brought her face close to mine and kissed her. I reached down and grabbed her butt to make her grind harder into me. She got the point and grinded down harder and quicker.

"Oh god San, you feel so good baby" I started to shake and she kissed me again. She grinded hard into me and I snapped. I moaned loudly into our empty room and I felt her come undone above me. She fell down on top of me panting into my neck.

I looked over at the clock on the ground. My eyes widened and I threw Santana off of me "Shit!" I yelled and ran out into the hallway naked, with a smirking Santana still in bed recovering.

**Arianna's POV**

I awoke to loud footsteps coming down the hallway. I heard Mom yelling. "Get up, get up! You're going to be late!"

I heard Li shriek "Mom put some clothes on!"

I covered my eyes when she came into my room. "Get up!" She yelled then she turned on the lights then ran to go get Xav up.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and went to my conjoined bathroom with Alia. I saw her in their brushing her teeth. She smiled at me hesitantly and I smiled back immediately.

She spit then washed her mouth out. "You still mad at me?"

"Nah just disappointed. I can't believe my baby sister had a pregnancy scare before me!" I laughed mockingly at her.

"Shut up, you're just lucky." She looked a little depressed to me.

"Hey you know I love you no matter what right? We sisters got to stick together to team up on Xav!" She smiled and looked happier.

"Yeah that's true" We both went on with our morning routine in a comfortable silence the rest of the morning.

**Xavier's POV**

I was still in rage when I woke up this morning. I was quite all throughout the morning and no one noticed really.

I drove Ari and Li too school in my silver Audi R8. We all got out and I shot a smug look to everyone in the school parking lot that looked at us with envy.

I bumped fists with my honorary bro, Aidan, and walked into school. I saw all the girls swooning over me and I gave them a sweet smile. It was safe to say I ruled this school along with my sisters.

I walked down the hallway and I saw him. The boy who almost got my sister pregnant. The boy who stole her virginity. All my anger came back within a second and I charged towards him. I pushed him into the locker and pulled him up by the collar of his letterman jacket.

I faintly heard Ari telling me to stop but I was too angry to listen.

"You dirty ass douche bag! You're lucky that I won't castrate you right now in these hallways!" I yelled angrily. I saw a crowd starting to gather.

"Hey man, what are you talking about?" Mason yelled back.

"You almost got her pregnant!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah, your sister is totally a good lay." He said with a smirk. All I saw was red. I let go of him and punched him right on the nose. Mason screamed in pain. I swung back and punched him right into his stomach, he fell onto the ground. He was struggling to get up but I kicked him right in his crotch. I gave him a few good kicks and he was knocked out. I turned around and saw Alia crying and Arianna had a terrified look on her face.

I don't blame them. They've never seen me so furious. After the adrenaline wore off I felt a sharp pain in my left hand. _It's probably broken_ I thought to myself. I saw the girl from the beach, Sofia. She looked like I just committed murder. _There goes my chance with her._ Arianna finally shook herself out of her stupor and comforted Alia. She gave her bitch look around at the people and they all scattered.

"Hey I'm sorry Li, but he had what was coming to him." I pulled her into my arms. She tensed but I kissed the top of her head and I felt her relax. I sighed in relief.

"Mr. Lopez-Pierce! My office now!" I turned to see Principal Thompson glaring at me. I turned around to see Mason getting carried into the nurse's room. I sighed and let go of Alia.

"I love you Li, so much." She smiled through a watery smile. "Take care of her okay Ari?" She nodded with a smile.

I turned and followed Mr. Thompson down the hallway to his office. _Mami's going to be so pissed off at me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Santana's POV**

I walked into the studio today and greeted the girl at the front desk. Right as I was about to go further into the studio my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce? This is Mr. Thompson from the high school. I have Xavier in my office and he seemed to get caught up in some trouble. So could you please come down and meet with us?"

I huffed "Yeah that's fine, I'll be right there." I hung up without another word and crawled back into the range rover and drove to the school.

I walked into the school and saw the kids looking at me with awe. I gave them sweet smiles and continued the familiar route to the office.

I approached Mr. Thompson and saw Xavier cradling his hand. I shot him a glare and sat down in the seat.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, Xavier got into a fight this morning with Mason Dodson. Xavier will not tell me what it was about but regardless he knocked Mason out and I'm going to have to suspend him for a week." Mr. Thompson spoke strictly.

"Okay, well if that's all. I need to take him home."

"Yes, you may go" Mr. Thompson gave me a smile and we walked out.

We got into the car and I sighed "What was it about?"

"Mami, Li told us about the pregnancy thing and I just got so mad and I felt the need to protect her and he just said stuff that was disrespecting her and I couldn't hold in my anger and just went crazy." Xavier said.

"I just don't get it Xav, you've never even hurt a fly and here you are beating some kid up till he's knocked out" I said confused.

"Yeah, I know but it's just that Li is my little sister and I'm the big brother and the man of the house and it just really got to me."

I sighed. "Alright, well we need to take you to a doctor to check out your hand. And you're grounded for two weeks." He sighed and I started the car and drove towards the hospital.

**Arianna POV**

After the school day I drove Li and I home in the Audi. When we arrived at our house we heard some camera flashes and saw paparazzi on the other side of the street. Both of us rolled our eyes and headed inside the house to find Xav with a blue cast on his hand.

"So it's broken?" Alia asks stupidly.

"Well duh, Li it's in a cast." I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and I'm suspended for a week." He sighed and got up off the couch. Xav pulled both of us into his arms and gave them a big hug. "You know it was totally worth it. I'll do anything to protect you guys." He let us go. "I'm going for a walk. Tell Mami for me please." With that, he headed out the back door towards the beach.

**Xavier POV**

I walked for about 20 minutes till I sat down in a random spot and pulled off my shirt to expose my solid abs. _I don't regret one thing I did to that dickhead_ I thought to myself.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat softly behind me. I turned around to see Sofia, looking at me hesitantly with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Sofia. What's up?" I asked. She sat down next to me and I saw her take a glance at my abs.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Um, if you don't mind me asking but what was that fight about today at school?" She asked with caution.

"Oh, he almost got my baby sister pregnant and he just said some stuff he shouldn't have and I just lost it." I looked over at her. _She's so gorgeous_. "You know I'm never like that, my moms always tell me I'm a gentle giant. I guess that isn't so accurate anymore." I sighed and looked out towards the ocean.

"I still think you are." She said softly. I looked over at her and smiled. She started to lean in to me and then her lips were pressed hesitantly to mine. I was shocked and didn't respond for a couple of seconds but I started to reciprocate. She pulled away and smiled shyly at me.

We stayed at the beach for over an hour just talking to each other. I learned she moved here from Kansas and she is my age as well. She likes to play volleyball and run track. We had a lot in common.

"Hey, this might be a bit straightforward but do you want to come meet my moms and sisters?" I asked hesitantly.

She flashed me a wide smile. "I'd like that."

We walked towards my house in a comfortable silence. Her hand kept bumping mine so I took her hand and interlaced our fingers. She smiled up at me and kept walking.

**Brittany POV**

San and I were cooking dinner when we saw Xav walk in with a girl from the back door. I looked at Santana with a curious gaze. San spoke up first "Um, Xav I thought I told you that you're grounded." I looked at the girl and noticed that she was very pretty and was looking at San with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah I know but I just thought maybe you guys could meet her" I sighed.

"San just let it go" She just sighed and looked at Xavier with raised eyebrows. "Well, are you going to introduce us?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, Mom, Mami, this is Sofia she goes to my school and is new here. Sofia this is my Mom Brittany and my Mami Santana." He finished with a smile.

I walked over and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She returned the pleasantry and I walked back to the stove.

San did the same and got a bit more excited greeting in return. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm shaking hands with Santana Lopez-Pierce! I'm a big, big fan." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad I can please you. Are you staying for dinner?" Santana said.

Sofia looked at Xav and he nodded to his Mami with a smile.

"Li and Ari! Dinners ready!" I yelled. Both girls bounded down the stairs and stopped when they saw the extra face in the kitchen.

"Hey you're that new girl aren't you?" Arianna said with a smile.

"Um yeah, I am." Sofia said.

"Oh cool. Well, I'm Arianna and this is Alia but you can call us Ari and Li. You can chill with us whenever you want at school. We won't bite. Well, I might." Ari said with a wink.

"Are you the girl that Xav is in love with?" Alia asked.

Xavier blushed. "Li sshhh, she's not aloud to know that."

Sofia blushed also and looked down at her feet.

"Alright let's eat!" I yell.

Everyone ate all the food. Santana and the girls were interrogating Sofia throughout the whole dinner and I could tell Xav was embarrassed.

Sofia offered to help clean up but I politely declined and made San do it instead. The girls went off into the workout room and Xav started to climb the stairs with Sofia behind him.

"Xavier! You're grounded living room, kitchen, and den only!" I heard him huff and come back downstairs and fall on the couch with Sofia pulled into his lap.

"Do you think one of our babies is finally going to settle down San?" I asked.

"I hope so; I've had enough with these kids promiscuous lifestyle." San said with a bit of anger.

"You're such a hypocrite baby; we had sex when we were like 14." I said.

"Yeah but we couldn't get pregnant, maybe Li or Ari will turn out like us." San said with hope evidence in her voice.

"Don't jump to conclusions baby." I wiped my hands off on the towel and kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

**Alia POV**

Arianna and I sat at the top of the stairs listening in on Xav's conversation with Sofia when Mom and Mami walked by.

"What are you two doing?" Mami asked with a small smile.

"Making sure this girl is nice to Xav." I said with a big grin.

Mom looked at us disapprovingly. "Girls, you should let them have their privacy go play with your cats or something."

"Ugh fine, we'll go do something else." Ari said with a huff. She stalked off down the stairs and I followed.

We both walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto the island, bored. We sat in silence for about a minute of two before Aria spoke. "Hey, we should definitely pull a prank on Xav to embarrass him."

I smirked and we started to plan. After about twenty minutes we couldn't think of anything good so we just decided to be assholes.

I snuck outside and got the hose from the pool house and connected to the spout and started to drag it into the house. Ari had a bucket of whipped cream and she nodded to indicate to start. I slowly crept into the living room where their backs were turned away from me. Once I got close enough I let loose and sprayed their backs with the water of full blast. I heard Sofia scream and Xavier start yelling. I stopped and retreated back into the kitchen and passed Ari on the way in. I peaked around the corner to see Arianna have a hand full of whipped cream and put it all over Xav's face and run off.

"Ari, Alia! You guys are assholes!" Xav yelled. I started to laugh and run upstairs safely to my room.

**Santana POV**

I was interrupted from getting my mack on when I heard a yell downstairs and loud laughter.

I put my shirt back on and zipped up my pants with a huff and left the room. I saw Alia laughing and slam her door room shut. _Glad she's happy _I thought. I walked down into the living room and find everything soaked, including Xavier and Sofia.

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled, outraged.

"Mami! They frickin' sprayed us with water and pull all this stuff of my face! I didn't even do anything to them!" Xavier was clearly embarrassed. I almost felt bad for him.

I started to laugh and heard Brittany walk into the room with a gasp. I looked over and saw her pouting at me. I huffed and gave her a hug before I went to go find Ari.

Five minutes later, the girls were cleaning up the living room. Xavier came downstairs shirtless and with basketball shorts on.

"Hey, Ari I let Sofia borrow some of your clothes, so I hope that's okay." Xav said.

Arianna looked up in protest but I gave her a strict look and she huffed and went back to cleaning.

An hour later, the living room was spotless and the girls retired to their rooms. I walked into the kitchen but stopped before I got to the door when I heard Xav and Sofia talking. I knew I was being a hypocrite but I couldn't help it. I felt arms wrap around me and kisses being placed on my neck. I walked into the kitchen anyways, with Britt's arms still wrapped around me. "Xav, it's nine, you should be a gentlemen and walk Sofia home. You are grounded and lucky she was even able to come over." Brittany was still placing kisses on my neck.

He huffed "Fine, I'll be back in like ten minutes" He walked out of the back door with Sofia's hand in his.

"Hmmm, ten minutes Sanny. That's plenty of time. You wanna?" Britt asked me seductively. She bit my neck on my sweet spot; I couldn't help but moan loudly. I felt B smile into my skin; she knew she won.

Britt grinded her hips into my butt and my eyes widened in surprise. She totally was packing right now. _She must have put it on when I left the room. Total turn on _I thought.

I spun around in her arms and our lips met quickly. I could tell Britt was an animal right now. I loved when she was like this. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and battled with mine. She started to grind our hips together. I broke from the kiss and moaned into her mouth. I got the reaction I wanted and she lifted me up on the counter. Moaning into B's mouth was almost as much as a turn on as her armpits.

"B, we ca-, we can't right here." She ignored me and kissed down my neck. "The girls might walk in" I said breathlessly. She continued to ignore me and took off my shorts and underwear in one swift motion. She lifted her shirt off then mine then she dropped her sweatpants. I was about to protest when I felt a tongue lick up my inner thigh. I looked down and Britt's eyes, filled with lust, were looking back up at me. She never broke eye contact as she finally reached my center and a long slow lick was placed there. She started to suck on my clit and was occasionally tapping it with her tongue. She finally released it and stood back up.

She gave me a quick kiss, grabbed the dildo protruding from her hips and ran it up and down my slick center. With one quick thrust she was fully sheathed inside me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her neck and legs around her waist to pull her in deeper.

Britt started up a quick rhythm and I was moaning like crazy. I always thanked God for Britt's dancer hips that could thrust like no other man could. She started making these figure eights with her hips that always drove me insane. I let go around her neck and leaned back on my arms. She unwrapped my legs from around her waist and put them up over her shoulders and continued to thrust. I was thankful for flexibility because she leaned in and started to kiss me while playing with my boobs.

We continued like this for about 3 minutes until I felt that familiar coil in my lower stomach. I could tell Britt was close too because her thrusts were starting to get sloppy. My orgasm suddenly hit me when she hit my g-spot repeatedly. My body stilled but Britt continued to thrust, desperately chasing her own orgasm. She whimpered desperately into my ear. My body finally settled down but Britt still hadn't reached her orgasm so I hopped off the counter and dropped to my knees. I grabbed the dildo and immediately started to bob my head up and down; making sure the insert was hitting Britt just right. She grabbed my head and pushed me all the way down, I held it there. Finally, I heard Britt moan loudly and thrust her hips into my mouth. I let the dildo slide out of my mouth and guide myself up to Brittany's mouth and kiss her heatedly for a couple of seconds.

"Mmm, babe that was so amazing." I said, smiling at Brittany.

Brittany separated from me "We should probably put our clothes back on and clean up the kitchen. Xav should be back in a second." We hurriedly put our clothes back on. Right as Britt put on her shirt Xav walked into the kitchen and gave us odd looks.

"Umm, I'm just going to go upstairs." He said awkwardly.

"Okay goodnight sweetie." Brittany said sweetly. She turned back to me "Do you think he noticed?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know baby." We cleaned up the kitchen and retired to our bedroom. We cuddled up together and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the night's activities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana POV**

The week went by fast and I stayed at home to make sure Xavier didn't do anything stupid while on his suspension from school. Today was Friday and Ari had a big swim meet today. Britt took off work early so that all of us could go support her. Xavier asked if he could bring Sofia along which I allowed since he was good all week.

I pulled up to the school and noticed paparazzi around the grounds. I rolled my eyes and told the kids to go ahead of me and Britt's. After they left I gave B a quick peck on the cheek and exited the car and grabbed her hand at the front of the car and walked towards the school.

We were swarmed by the paparazzi and asked multiple questions. "Santana when is your next album coming out?" "How are your kids?" "Multiple sources say that you're having an affair. Is it true?" That one caught my attention and I could see Britt looking at me in confusion. I turned around and faced the multiple people.

"I love this girl with all my heart and I don't know who you're multiple sources are, but they better get their facts straight. I would never, ever cheat of my beautiful wife." With that I turn around and continue to walk to the school. Britt looked over at my lovingly.

"I love you so much, San." She leans over and kisses me.

"I love you too baby" We finally arrive at the school and find Xav, Li, and Sofia sitting on the bleachers. We joined them and waited for the meet to start. People were staring at us and paparazzi were taking pictures. Our family learned to get used to this but Sofia was all new to this.

"Xavier, why is everyone looking at us? It's really weird." I could tell she was getting really nervous.

"It's okay babe" I smiled at the term of endearment "They've always been interested in my Mom's life which includes us. What includes me includes you now. You gotta get used to this if you're gonna be my girl." He said teasingly. I grinned at the slip-up.

"Your girl?" Sofia asked.

"Wel- I mean- do you want to be my girl?" He stuttered out.

"I'd love to." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. I heard an audible groan come from a group of teenage girls next to me. They all looked at Sofia in envy.

Finally, the meet began; she was in the lane closest to us. They got in position and waited for the gun. The gun went off and they all went into the water. Ari immediately pulled away from the group along with two other girls. Li, and Xav jumped out of their seats to cheer her on while me, Britt, and Sofia sat in our seats cheering her on. She finally managed to pull away and win by a second. We all cheered loudly and Ari looked over to us and smiled.

After the meet was over we met Arianna over by the side of the pool and enveloped her in a huge family hug, including Sofia. The paparazzi immediately started taking pictures and ruined the moment.

**Brittany POV**

We all decided to go out to eat at Texas Road House, which is the kids favorite. We rarely eat there because the fans always go a little crazy and it's too loud, but the kids love it and we eat there whenever there is a special occasion.

After the crazy fans and the good food, we all decided to head home. We were about five minutes from home when I see something suspicious on the side of the road. I realize its a couple girls just sitting on the curb. The older one had dark brown hair with tan skin and the little one has light brown hair and tan skin as well.

"Hey Sanny, pull over real quick." I tell her. She looks at me oddly but I ignore it and get out of the car when it comes to a stop. I see the girls look up in alarm and get up to run. "Hey, stop!" They stop when they notices; it's a female's voice.

"Um, yes?" The older one asks hesitantly. I hear another door close and see Santana out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing out here all alone? It's kind of dark out here." I see San gesture around.

"Well, wait, aren't you Santana Lopez-Pierce?" The younger girl asks.

"Yes, I am. Now please answer my question." Santana says frustrated.

"Our parents left us here a couple of days ago and haven't come back." The older one squares up her shoulders. I could tell she was trying to act tough to reassure the smaller one.

We both soften immediately "What's your names and how old are you?" I ask her softly.

"Olivia Talley and this is my sister Ava. I'm 16 and she is 6" She replies back.

"So you probably know Arianna, our daughter, right?" I ask Olivia.

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me very well." She says sheepishly. She put her hands in her pockets and looked down at the ground.

I look over at San and have a silent conversation with her. I give her a pointed look and she sighs.

"Hey, we don't want you girls around here at night. There are some dangerous people in this part of town. So why don't you come over and stay at our house." I say to her.

"I can't do that." She says quickly.

"Yes you can, we don't want you to get hurt." I tell her sincerely.

She sighs and I see her look over at Ava and nod. We walk back to the car with the girls and tell the kids to make room. I see Xavier pull Sofia onto his lap and Li scoot over into the vacant seat. I see Ari shoot a nasty look when Olivia sits down and pulls Ava into her lap. _I'll talk to her about that later_ I thought.

We drive back to the house in silence. Santana pulls into the driveway and I see Olivia's eyes almost pop out of her head. "Wow" I hear her say softly.

"Everyone up into their rooms." I tell the kids. They all nod and head upstairs along with Sofia. Santana and I practically drag Olivia and Ava into the house and sit them down at the kitchen table.

"Okay so as you know, I'm Santana and this is my wife Brittany." Santana tells her. "We are going to call the police and try to find your parents for you guys okay?"

"I don't want my parents back!" Ava yells. I jump in shock.

"Why don't you like your parents?" I ask her softly.

"Because they hu-" Ava got cut off by Olivia putting a hand over her mouth. I see San frown out of the corner of my eye.

"We are understanding people. You can tell us anything." San says.

Olivia takes her hand off of Ava's mouth. There is a minute of silence until Olivia speaks up. "My Dad beats us." I hear San gasp. My eyes widen in shock. "They are both druggies and our uncle sexually abused me and tried to with her" She nods her head in Ava's direction "But I managed to stop him." My eyes well up with tears and San is frozen in shock.

I get up out of my seat and walk over to them and pull them into my arms. Olivia tenses up but Ava sinks right into my embrace.

"I'll call the police and see what we can do to get your parents away from you guys okay?" I tell them softly. They both nod their heads.

"For now, you guys are going to stay here okay? No exceptions." I tell them sternly.

"You girls can just chill in the living room. Come on B lets go make up the spare bedroom." San says. She grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs.

**Arianna POV**

_Shit shit shit! I can't believe she is at my house _I pace around my room nervously. I hear Mom and Mami go into the spare bedroom and leave my room and head to Alias room and flop down onto her bed.

"Li we have a big problem." I tell her seriously. She closes the window on her laptop and spins around in the chair.

"Why? What's up?"

"You remember how I told you when I hooked up with that girl during the summer?" I say nervously.

"Oh shit! Is that her?" She asks surprised. "Damn, she's hot sis, I approve." She starts laughing hysterically.

"Alia! This is not funny! Mom and Mami could find out!"

"Why does it matter? Mom and Mami would be happy for you!" She says.

"Yeah but I'm not gay!" I yell at her. I walk out of her room and go back into my room and slam the door behind me.

_I need to talk to her so she won't tell my Mom's _I thought. After, a couple of hours I heard everyone start to go to bed so I snuck out of my room and into the spare bedroom. I see Olivia cuddled into Ava, but Ava was asleep. Olivia looks up curiously.

"Hey come here I need to talk to you." I whisper quietly.

Olivia got up from the bed and both of us went down into the living room. She turns to look at me curiously. She had a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Listen up, what we did was a mistake." She looked down at her feet. "It shouldn't even have happened. Just don't tell my Mom's or anyone around you because I'm not gay." She wouldn't look up at me or talk. "Hey, we clear?" I pushed her shoulder to make her look at me.

She looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She sat down on the couch and cuddled into a pillow. I walked away but stopped at the stairs when I heard her mumble something. I tried to get closer without her noticing. "God... so stupid... why would I think that…" She kept mumbling. I walked forward more. "That could've been the perfect thing in my life." I started to get tears into my eyes. I started to feel bad for being so mean to her. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She repeated. She hit her leg with every word. I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop. She looked up at me wide eyes.

_God, those eyes_ I thought. I cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips gently into hers. She didn't respond for about five seconds then she kissed back. She ran her tongue hesitantly along my bottom lip so I granted her access and pushed her down further into the couch and crawled on top of her.

**Brittany POV**

After we got the spare room ready we told the girls the room was ready and guided them to their room. After that, we went to Xavier's room. We opened the closed door and luckily saw him and Sofia watching Finding Nemo.

"Hey Xav, Sofia can sleep her tonight if it's okay with her parents, but no having sex okay?" Santana told him. He blushed and nodded. We leave the room and hear Ari's door slam so we skip her room and head to Li's. We open the door to find her staring at the ceiling on her bed. She looks over to us and smiles. "Night Li. We love you." Santana tells her.

"Love you too Mom and Mami"

We both close Alias door and head to our bedroom. I was feeling a little frisky tonight so I decided to do a sneak attack on her when she lay on the bed. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see when I got into our secret sex drawer.

I straddled Santana and brought her hands up to the headboard and locked the handcuffs on her wrists. She opened her eyes in surprise. I simply smirked and scooted off her and stripped down naked. I bunched her shirt up over her boobs and leaned over and took a nipple into my mouth and sucked. She arched her back trying to get more pressure. I let go with a pop and straddled her stomach.

I leaned down and kissed her heatedly. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled back and sat up straight. I grabbed my boobs and started pinching my nipples. I made sure to be extra vocal to get her going. I leaned my head back as I continued to feel myself up. San was looking at me with wide eyes. I put two fingers into my mouth and sucked on them and kept eye contact with S. I pulled my fingers out and put them down near my center. I found my clit and started to rub circles around the tiny bud. "Oh, San, you make me so hot baby." I moan out breathlessly.

San starts struggling against the handcuffs to try and get out of them. I push two fingers into my entrance and start up a quick rhythm. "Oh God Britt" Santana's eyes are glued to my center. I pull my fingers out and run them across her lips. S sucks my fingers into her mouth, moaning at my taste on the tongue. I pull my fingers out of her lips and move up to straddle her face.

"Eat me" I tell her forcefully. She immediately complies. She flicks her tongue on my clit and nibbles it a tiny bit before moving to my entrance and shoving her tongue inside. "Oh San, right there!" I start to bounce up and down on Santana's face.

"That's right babe, ride my face!" Santana says into my pussy. She pushes her head up harder into my center, and sucks onto my clit. I convulse and finally the coiled band in my lower stomach snaps. I grab San's hair and push her harder into my center as I ride out my orgasm.

I roll off of San and unlock the handcuffs and kiss the angry red marks on her wrists. "I'll return the favor after I go get some water." She groans and I roll of the bed put on a shirt and undies and walk downstairs quietly. I'm about to walk into the kitchen when I hear a moan. I look over to the couch and in plain sight I see Arianna and Olivia dry humping topless. "Oh my god!" I yell and cover my eyes.

"Mom!" Ari yells. I see her grab the duvet and pull it around them.

"Sorry!" I go back upstairs into our bedroom. "San! I just walked in on Ari!" I tell her excitedly.

"Ew baby, why are you excited about that?" She asks.

"It was with Olivia! One of my babies is a bicorn!" I yell. Santana laughs and gives me a hug.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow with her but for now I believe you owe me a favor." San tells me seductively. I push her back onto the bed and connect our lips for a not so chaste kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arianna POV**

I woke up this morning with a body snuggled into me. I opened my eyes to see Olivia's brown hair in my face. I look to my right and see blonde and black hair. Xav, Li, and Sofia are looking at us with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Go away" I whisper.

They start to giggle and Olivia stirs in her sleep and her eyes flutter open. They all run off when they see she woke up; laughing all the way up the stairs. "What are they laughing about?" She questions. Liv sits up and looks down at me.

"Us." I giggle. "They always took me to be the straightest human being on this planet. It's kind of weird for them to see me cuddling up to some girl." I smile shyly up at her. I lean up and give her a sweet kiss.

"So Ari, want to explain to us how this happened?" I pull away from the kiss and see everyone else looking at us curiously.

Mom skips over to us and wraps us up in an awkward hug. I see Mami, Xav, and Li sit on the multiple couches and chairs. "Alright, story time" Mom says, clapping excitedly.

Olivia looks over at me shyly. I smile at her and turn to face everyone. "Alright you remember Tyler Palmer's party during the summer right?" I see Mom and Mami nod their heads so I continue "Well, I got a little out of control there and we just hooked up. I didn't mean for it to happen but it made me think a lot and I decided I liked girls too" Mom starts to bounce in her seat. "I denied it all the time and threatened Olivia about if she ever spoke a word I would ruin her life. So, when she came here I confronted her about it, broke her heart, but then I felt terrible and I was lucky enough that she forgave me." I can see Liv smiling at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright let's go get something for breakfast. Olivia could you go get Ava up, everyone else go get ready!" Mami says.

"Wait, you don't have anything to say about this?" I ask.

"Well, Li told me because you told her, so then I told Sofia and then Mami and I'm pretty sure Mami told Mom. So everyone knew but we decided to wait and see if you would own up to it." Xavier told me. I sat in shock. Everyone left and Mom and Mami gave me a kiss on the forehead and smile at Liv.

**Brittany POV**

We took two cars with San driving the Range Rover with Ava, Ari, and Olivia and I took the Mercedes with Xav, Li, and Sofia. We all pull up to a small diner and settle into a big corner booth. The waitress comes over and takes our order and walks off again.

San clears her throat and look over at Olivia and Ava. "So I called the police station and explained the situation and they are going to try and find your parents but for now they are allowing both of you to stay with us." I see Ari smile and grab Liv's hand. "If they do find them the police are going to set up a court date and stuff like that okay?" I see Olivia nod at me and San.

Our food comes quickly and we all eat in relative silence. Halfway through the meal I set down my utensils and look at the kids. "So kids, since your spring break is next week, we decided to go to Chicago and now since we have two extra additions" I look over at Liv and Ava "They will come along with us" Li and Ari squeal, getting some scowls in our direction from the other people. I see Xav giving a pout to me and flicker his eyes over to Sofia. Sanny and I both sigh. "Sofia, if your parents are okay with it, you can come along too."

We finish up our meal and decide to go shopping with all the kids. We pull up to the mall and all the girls run out with a reluctant Xav following behind. San and I power walk to catch up but get stopped by fans. A lady in her mid twenties goes up to San and touches her arm. I feel a surge of jealousy go through my body. San just brushes her arm off but the lady pursues again. "Hey, so why don't you ditch your wife and I'll show you how to have a good time." She winks at San and that's when I can't take it anymore.

I grab San's arm forcefully and smash our lips together. I grab her neck to pull her into the kiss more. She runs her tongue across my lips and I grant access. Finally, I pull away and look around for the bitch but notice she left. I smile and grab San's hand and leave to go find the kids.

We find Arianna and Liv in Forever 21, Li and Ava in a toy store, and Xavier and Sofia in Abercrombie. After about 2 hours of shopping and lots of shopping bags later we finally leave the mall.

**Santana POV**

Three days later I get a phone call. "Is this Santana Lopez-Pierce?" A stern voice questions.

"Yes, who's calling?" I ask.

"This is Officer Hernandez and we have some news about Olivia and Ava Talley's parents. We found them and their aunt and uncle dead in a drug dealer's home. There was a disagreement with the process and they all got attacked." I was trying to process all the information. "Therefore, we are either going to have to send the girls into foster care because no more relatives are willing to take them in or you could adopt them."

"Um, okay, I'll have to talk to my wife and the girls but I will call you back." I tell him.

"Okay, have a good day Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." I return the pleasantry and hang up the phone.

I hear the kids come in from the front door, just getting home from school. "Kids get in here!" I yell.

They all stumble into my office. "Liv, Ava I'm going to take you up to Brittany's studio and have a talk with you two. My babies go find something else to do." Ari gives a sweet peck to Liv and runs up the stairs after Li and Xav.

"Come on kiddies" I tell them and we get into the car and head to the dance studio. We arrive at the studio and find Britt in her office in the back. "Hey babe" She looks up startled but smiles when she sees me and the girls. B gets up and gives me a big kiss and hugs Liv and Ava. "Alright so the police called and they found your parents, aunt, and uncle all dead in a drug dealers house." Olivia looks shocked while Ava is oblivious to everything going on around her.

"So what happens to us?" Liv questions.

"Well, that's your decision. You could either be sent to foster care and be possibly separated from Ava or we could adopt you."

"I wanna stay with you!" Ava yells adorably.

"I don't want to be separated from Ava. But I will be imposing on your life and I don't want to do that." Liv tells us.

"Are you kidding?" Britt says. "You aren't imposing at all! We love you! I don't think Ari can be away from you Liv. Plus, Ava and Li have become good friends to each other. You guys will always be loved in this household so don't ever think that you are imposing." Britt says sternly.

"But wouldn't you guys be uncomfortable with me and Ari in the same household plus she would be like my sister and that's weird." Liv says.

"Oh please! We wouldn't be uncomfortable at all. Technically you're not sisters but you guys can figure out what you want to do with that." I tell them.

There is a moment of silence "Well Av, guess we got a new family." Liv says with a smile. Me and Britt envelope them into a hug and head home. I call the police and let them know that we want to adopt the girls and we make an appointment to sign the papers on Friday.

We arrive at home and I start on dinner. After an hour of cooking I call the kids and Britt down to the table and we all dig in. "So Xav, Ari, and Li we talked to the police and we are going to adopt Liv and Ava." Xavier and Alia high five and get up to hug the two. Arianna gets up and gives a kiss to Olivia.

**Xavier POV**

After dinner, Mom and Mami made us all watch a movie together so we decided to watch Lilo and Stitch, Alia and Ava's favorite. I sit down on the couch with Li cuddled up to my side and Ava sat on my lap. Ari and Olivia are cuddled up on the recliner and Mom and Mami on the love seat. After about an hour into the movie Liv and Ari sneak off not so sneakily upstairs. I pick up a sleeping Ava and go put her into the guest bedroom and carry Li upstairs as well.

I kiss Mom and Mami on their cheeks and pick up Ari's phone that she left down here. I go upstairs and knock on Ari's door but get no answer. Thinking she was asleep, I walked inside. Only to find Liv and Ari grinding, naked. I hear Ari scream and grab a blanket. "Xav get out!" She yells.

I run out of the room, trying to get the image out of my head. I flop down onto my bed and eventually fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews! What do you guys want to happen in the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So as requested I am going to focus more on the kid's storylines and slow it down. Hope you enjoy **

**Arianna POV**

My family and I, plus Sofia, stepped out into the Chicago streets and were immediately swarmed by taxi cabs and people. Mom and Mami led the way while the kids followed behind. We arrived at the Trump International Hotel five minutes later. _Holy shit!_ I look around and I'm not surprised by all the kid's faces. _This place is gorgeous! _Mom and Mami get us all checked in and we head up to the Grand Deluxe Suite.

"Alright kids, here's the rules" I hear Mami speak up. "We trust you enough to let you go out into the streets in pairs, do not disappoint us. Li and Ava will not be allowed to go out together but must be with Sofia, Xavier, Ari, or Liv." Alia groans disappointedly. "You can go anywhere in the city as long as you stay in the city and get back safely. No big attractions because we will go there while we are here together. All of you must be back before five for dinner. Okay? We trust you, don't mess this up." Mami finishes.

"Now go claim beds! Mami and I automatically get one of the rooms!" Mom yells out. Xavier and Sofia take off for the other room and Ava jumps onto the pullout sofa along with Alia. _Ugh! Why do I always get stuck on the floor? _

"Alright kiddies, I have to go to a press conference with Mom but remember be back by five!" Mami yells from the door and leaves along with Mom.

Olivia slides up to my side. "Looks like we get the floor" I pout sadly. "Aw, come on it won't be that bad at least I get a snuggle buddy." She grabs my arms and pulls me into a big hug; I immediately sink into the hug and wrap my arms around her back. "So, what do you want to do?" Olivia asks.

I think for a bit "Let's go explore the city, just me and you. We can just walk around and get used to the atmosphere." Olivia smiles and nods, I take her hand and head towards the suite door. "Hey, me and Liv are leaving okay?" I shout out into the hotel room.

I hear a faint 'okay' and take my cue to leave with Liv's hand in mine. We step out into the busy sidewalk and decide to head to Navy Pier. "You know, I used to live here when I was little, I moved to LA when I was thirteen." Olivia says out of the blue.

"Really?" I question. I never would think that she would live here. I thought she has always lived in LA. "Okay well I trust you, to lead me around and not get lost." I tell her. She smiles at me sweetly. We make it to Navy Pier without getting lost. We both walk down the boardwalk hand in hand and decide to go onto the big Ferris wheel. Once we get settled I scoot closer to her and snuggle up to her shoulder. I feel her nudge my head a little and I look up at her curiously.

"Hey, I want to have a serious talk." I nod nervously. I was never good with these kinds of talks. "First off are we girlfriends? Because we are in this weird state where we are not girlfriends but we act like it." She asks. I ponder the thought for a moment. _That is true_.

I clear my throat. "Uh, I mean, do you want to be girlfriends? I've never really been in a committed relationship, just like one night stands. But, I feel totally different with you. Like I, ugh! Why is this so hard?" I groan.

She wraps her arms around me. "It doesn't have to be. You just make it like that and I mean that in the nicest way possible. I understand that you are not used to this but if you just let things flow then it will all work out but you just can't let things flow like me or Xavier." I look over at her curiously. "He got Sofia didn't he? He was just like you and now he is like a love sick puppy." She says.

"I really am trying here." I tell her. "I think that the reason that I like you so much is because you treat me like a person while others treat me like a piece of meat." She smiles at me encouragingly. "Whenever we hooked up at the party, you just treated my body so delicately, I felt loved by someone that wasn't in my family." I looked down bashfully.

"You are loved." She tells me seriously. "You are as loved as every single human being on this planet, especially by me." She grins at me. "I can't think of a more perfect person than the one sitting right in front of me." She squeezes my waist.

"You are perfect." I state. She gives me a soft smile and leans in and kisses me. Somehow this kiss felt different than our other ones. The others were needy and sloppy. This one is slow and just perfect. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against hers. I give one, two, three more pecks before pulling away and giving her a big grin. I take her hands in mine. "Olivia Piper Talley." She smiles at the use of her full name "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her and look down at my hands.

She grabs my chin and makes my eyes meet hers. "Of course I will Arianna Tzipora Lopez-Pierce." I laugh at her use of my full name and give her a sweet kiss.

"One last thing," She pulls away from me. "Why did you reject me at your house? I mean like you came back but why did you in the first place?" She asked me.

I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up. I felt like the biggest bitch in the world at that moment. "Panic I guess? I don't know, I wasn't thinking." I scoot away from her but she pulls me back in.

"Don't scoot away from me we are still serious talking here." I chuckle at her. She smiles at me.

"Honestly, I was afraid of what I was feeling. I mean all of the sudden get these weird feelings resurfaced after like six or seven months. It's really overwhelming. I told Alia because I just somehow needed to get it out my system and after that I was good but then you came back and I just couldn't take it and I panicked." I tell her truthfully.

"That's all I wanted babe." She kisses my cheek. The wheel comes to a stop and we walk aimlessly around the pier. We reach the end of the pier and I see something out into the ocean.

"Hey Liv, what is that out there?" I ask her, pointing to the structure on the water.

"Oh, I think it's a science facility. Pretty cool right? Out in the middle of the water. I think it would be cool to visit there but I don't think there is a tour of it." She tells me.

We decided to head back towards the hotel since it was getting near five. We get into the busy streets and start walking. Liv wraps her arms around my waist and I giggle. We continue to walk awkwardly down the sidewalk. I hear cameras going off and look to the left of us and see people taking pictures of us.

"Babe they are taking pictures of us." I tell her. She looks over at me and smiles. She just simply shrugs and let's out a faint 'oh well' and gives me a hard kiss. I gasp in surprise and kiss her back quickly. The cameras go off faster and we separate. "Babe, what was that for? Though I'm not complaining" I ask her with a wink.

"Just to show off how I snagged a beautiful Lopez-Pierce child." She says back. I smile and give her another quick peck and continue to walk. Once we finally reach the hotel, we walk into the suite and find Alia and Ava snuggled up watching The Lion King. Both of us plop down onto the big couch and immediately sink into it. I wrap my arms around Olivia and lean my head on her shoulder. She rests her head on top of mine.

Mom and Mami come into the suite with swollen lips and mussed up hair. I smirk internally. _They never can keep it in their pants _I thought. "Family meeting!" Mami yells. I see Xavier and Sofia stumble into the room out of the corner of my eye. "Okay kids, get dressed up in nice clothes we are going to a super nice restaurant and I expect you all to be on your best behavior and not act like children." She says pointedly. We all nod in understanding. "Okay go get ready!" She yells and we all scamper off to our suitcases.

I surprisingly was the second one done besides Xavier. "Hey Ari can you go help get Ava dressed? I just feel awkward if I help my little sister dress." He says. I nod and head to go find Ava.

I find her with her arms up in the air, tangled in a unicorn t-shirt. I giggle and pull off the shirt. She smiles her big perfect grin up at me. I smile back. "Hey Av, I don't think this shirt is nice enough for the restaurant we are going to. Want me to help you out?" I ask her. She nods her head so fast, I'm almost afraid it might fall off. I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

I search in her suitcase and find a cute but nice dress. I pull it out and hold it up to her. "I like that one!" She says. I smile and lean down to hand it to her. I find a nice pair of flip-flops that would go good with it and set them down next to her feet for her to slip into. After she is all dressed I sit her down in the bathroom and curl her brown hair in loose curls. When I'm done I lean down and kiss her on the forehead and she giggles. "Thanks Ari! You're the best! I'm glad my sissy fell in love with you." She tells me and gives me a big hug.

"I'm glad she chose me too." I say and we walk out in the living room. All the ladies are in dresses, except for Mom and Alia who are in skirts, while Xavier is in nice slacks and a button down shirt. _I've never seen my family look so good_ I think proudly. Olivia catches my attention. She has her long brown hair in loose curls as well and is in a figure hugging black dress that shows off just the right amount of cleavage and legs. I walk over to her and give her a kiss.

We leave the suite and head down to the Sixteen Dining Room. _This place is super nice_. We get seated and I sit between Olivia and Alia. I look at the menu and never had even heard of the foods they have here so I just pick something random and hope it is good. After ordering, we talk about everyone's adventures that they went on throughout the day. I put my hand high on Olivia's leg and rub there. She looks over at me sweetly before giving me a peck on the cheek.

Once we get around the table to Olivia's and my story I start to get nervous. I don't know why but I feel like I'm coming out to my parents right now, even though I did already tell them that I hooked up with Olivia and I'm basically bisexual. I see everyone looking at me expectantly. I clear my throat. "Um, Olivia and I went to Navy Pier and went on the Ferris wheel and walked around." Everyone nods their head. I hear someone else start to talk but I can't tell who. "I'm dating Olivia." I state.

Everyone looks over at me. "Is this supposed to be news?" Mom questions. I shrug. "Well, we are happy for you Ari." She smiles at me and then at Mami.

We get served our meals and eat in silence except for the random story telling. After we paid the check Olivia and I decide to head to the big heated pool located in the hotel. Once we jump in and scare everyone else off we swim around and playfully splash and dunk each other.

After thirty minutes we finally settle down and I pin Olivia against the wall. She gives me a sweet smile and leans into kiss me. I feel a jolt of electricity shoot inside me. I have never felt like this before; just too simply kiss and not push any further. We kiss absentmindedly for a couple of minutes. "Hey you two!" We separate to look over and see a staff member looking at us. "The pool closes at eleven. It's eleven thirty, you need to get out."

"Sorry we just got a little carried away and lost track of time." I walk closer to him. His eyes widen when he recognizes me.

"Oh no I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez-Pierce!" He apologizes. "You can stay for as long as you want." I smile and shake my head.

"That won't be necessary," I pause to look down at his nametag "John." He blushes and scuffs his feet on the floor. I grab Olivia's hand and give her a quick kiss, which makes John's eyes widen, and head off towards the suite again.

Once we get inside of the room we see Alia and Ava cuddled up once again, only this time sleeping, on the couch. Olivia and I grab several blankets from one of the many closets and make a big bed on the floor near the large windows. "I'm going to take a quick shower babe." I tell her. She nods and snuggles down into the blankets.

After my shower, I see Liv already asleep wrapped up in the blankets. I smile and move to crawl into her and put my head on her shoulder. I sit in silence for a few minutes. My mind is always wandering back to Olivia and I don't mind one bit. She was so patient and caring. That's what I love most about her. Geez, I just love her. _Wait, love? _Do I really love her? It could be possible but I've never been in love before so I wouldn't know how it feels. Whatever these feelings are, I like them and they seem like they are never going away.

I pull away from Olivia to look down at her. I look at her for a good five minutes. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I think I love you" I whisper. I smile and cuddle back into her shoulder. I fell asleep within ten minutes.

**How was it? I'm thinking about doing Xavier's storyline next chapter. Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Xavier POV**

I woke up this morning to find long black hair in my face and weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Sofia sleeping on my buff chest. I smiled then started to stroke her hair slowly. She stirred in her sleep but kept on sleeping. _How did I get so lucky?_ I thought to myself. I knew after the first time I saw her that she was someone I could easily fall in love with. I think I did. I was so happy and relieved when she talked to me after that fight. Now that I have her in my life, I couldn't imagine losing her. I think I would die.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even see that Sofia woke up and was looking at me. "Hey baby?" I heard her ask. I jumped and looked down at her. I let out a faint 'hm'. "What are you thinking about?"

I grin. "You." I tell her and look down at her. She smiles widely and leans up to kiss me. We laid there and kissed just because for ten minutes. She was so different from all those other girls. Every time I saw a girl I would think of them as a piece of meat but not this one. I was always so sweet to charm the pants off the girls; when I saw Sofia I felt like it wasn't needed. I actually wanted to get to know her. We haven't had sex and I don't mind it one bit.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." She says. She gives me a deep kiss and skips out of the room. I follow slowly behind her. I see Sofia talking to Li, Ari, and Ava by the big screen TV. I walk over to Mom and Mami are and give them kisses on the cheeks and settle down on the couch with the girls. Sofia cuddles up to me and gives me a kiss on my neck, I see Ari give me a scowl out of the corner of my eye but decide to ignore it.

"Alright kids, today we are going to Sears Tower, Millennium Park, and The Field Museum. No complaining okay?" Mami says. "Everyone is staying together." We all nod our heads in understanding. "Okay go get ready!" She yells. Everyone runs off to get ready.

Sofia and I head into our room and start to get changed. I turn around just in time to see Sofia's bare boobs and toned abdomen. My eyes widen and I turn around quickly. I desperately try to tell my member down below to not get excited. I take five deep breaths and turn back around again to see her toned legs and perfect ass. _Calm down _I tell myself internally. "Checking out the goods Xav?" I hear her ask teasingly. I snap out of my internal battle to see that I have had my eyes trained on her body.

I blush. "No" I say quietly.

"Something tells me you're lying." She says seductively. I look over at her and see her eyes flicker down to my boxers to see a tent in the material. I immediately cover my package and turn around. I feel her arms wrap around me from behind. "It's okay baby, don't feel embarrassed. At least you can still get it up quickly." She says, laughing. I can't help but laugh as well.

"How do you always manage to make everything better?" I ask her.

She lets go of me. "I'm just best girlfriend ever." She kisses me hotly. I feel myself grow harder and can't help but let out a tiny moan when she slides her tongue into my mouth. She pushes me down onto the bed and gets down on her knees, going for my boxers.

"Wait, babe, you don't have too. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do it." _That's the first time I've heard that come out of my mouth_.

"Are you really protesting when I'm on my knees in front of you?" She asks with a tone similar to Arianna's. I shake my head 'no' and she smirks. "Lift up" She tells me. I do as she asks and lift my hips to pull my boxers off. She eyes up my cock and tentatively grabs it at the base. She jerks her hand up and down my shaft making it lengthen to its full eight inches. I toss my head back and lean back on my arms but my head shoots down to look at her when I feel warmth engulf my dick. Her head bobs up and down quickly and I moan when I feel myself poking at the back of her throat. I feel my entire cock get covered in her spit and see her deepthroating me. She contracts her throat muscles around my shaft and my hips buck up into her mouth.

"Oh babe you're so hot." I moan out. She lets my dick slide out of her mouth and quickly grabs it and starts to pump her fist at a break-neck pace. She winks at me and leans up to kiss me deeply. I start to moan uncontrollably and within seconds I shoot my seed on her legs and panties.

"Mmm, Xav, you look so hot when you cum." She tells me.

"Babe, you can't say things like that or else Mom and Mami might come in on us getting dirty." I tell her with a wink. "I'm sorry I can't return the favor but I promise I will tonight okay?" She nods and kisses me again and we get dressed and ready.

After thirty minutes we go out into the room to find Arianna and Alia sitting on the couch. They start laughing at us. "Oh babe you're so hot!" I hear Alia moan out dramatically. We both blush and look down at our feet.

Once everyone else is ready we head down into the street and get a big taxi to Sears Tower. Once we arrive, we get out and look up at the humongous building in front of us. Sofia grabs my hand and squeezes. I feel a tug on my leg and look down to see Ava giving me a pout. I grin and let go of Sofia's hand to lift Ava up on my shoulders. I grab Sofia's hand again and we head inside.

We finally pile into the big elevator with some looking at our family in envy, some in admiration. The elevator shoots off quickly and I almost lose my balance but luckily I was by the wall. It takes us about one minute to get to the 103rd floor of Sears Tower. I step out of the elevator with Ava still on my shoulders and start to walk around the floor. I finally find the ledge that I was looking for and walk over to it. I feel Ava wrap her arms around my neck tightly as I step out on the glass. I look down at my feet. _Holy shit this is kind of scary._ I hear Alia and Sofia come up behind me and turn to see Alia completely pale. "Aw is little Alia scared?" I ask teasingly.

"Shut up Xav, you know I don't like heights." She says back. I take Ava from around my shoulders; earning a whine from her and set her down. I walk over to Alia pick her up and walk toward the ledge. "No, Xavier, stop it!" She yells. I put her down on the glass and corner her there. She starts to cry and I finally let up. She runs over to Mom and Arianna. I see Ari shoot me a death glare while Mom just gives me a disapproving glance. I shrug and lean down to tickle Ava and toss her up in the air. I see Sofia looking at us fondly. I give her a smile and give her a quick peck.

I lead Ava over to Olivia and go find Sofia. I find her looking at the window over towards the Hancock Building. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my chin on top of her head. She sighs and leans over to kiss my bicep. "Hey, were do you think we will be in eight years?" I hear her ask softly. I think about it for a minute or two. I thought about this the first day I saw her. Just imagining what my life would be with her as my wife.

I kiss the top of her head. "I think that we will be married, living somewhere in a big city, with two or three kids, maybe one adopted, cause I know you want to adopt. Live in a big brick house with a big pool. Have a lot of pets, because we both love animals. You working with kids while I work my magic in either sports or music." She pulls away from me and looks at me with her big blue eyes, shining with adoration. She gives me a sweet kiss and pulls away.

"Xav, Sofia quit being gross!" I look over to see Ari looking at us with a hint of a smile. "C'mon Mom and Mami are ready to go. Turns out Mami is scared of heights like Li." I grab Sofia's hand and head towards the elevator. We take another big taxi to go to Millennium Park. Once, we get there I grab Sofia's hand and we start to walk around the park.

"Meet by the bean in twenty minutes!" I hear Mami yell.

We walk in silence around the park for about five minutes until I hear Sofia's heavenly voice. "How many girls have you slept with?" She asks me quietly. I stop and look at her part angry, part confused.

"Why does it matter? It's in the past and I love you." I tell her sweetly. I lean in and try to kiss her but she pulls away. _Ouch_. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask her. She keeps looking straight ahead and ignores me. I pull on her arm and make her look at me.

"Just answer the question." She tells me. "I just want to know."

"I don't really feel comfortable answering that." I tell her sternly "Can we please just drop it?" I ask her.

"No, I've heard some things and I just want them cleared up." She tells me, getting slightly angry.

"Fine you want to know so badly?" I ask her slightly yelling. "24" She looks down at her feet. "What did you hear? From who?" I ask her.

"Just people saying that you would just leave me after you got me out of my pants. How could I be so stupid and listen to you? Since you got a blowjob you will probably leave me within the next 24 hours right? That's what you do with all the other girls don't you?" She yells at me.

I look at her shocked, I've never seen her so angry. "What's your problem? You need to calm down." I try to tell her. She scoffs and shakes her head.

"What's my problem? What's yours Xavier?" She says looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you want to know what my problem is? I will tell you what my problem is, I LOVE YOU! I love your name, I love the way you look at me, I love your gorgeous smile, I love the way you walk, I love your beautiful eyes, I love what you look like when you are asleep, I love the sound of your laugh, to hear your voice fills my entire heart with an indescribable feeling. I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood. I love how when you touch me I get weak, that is my problem," I said breathing heavily. "And if you can't see that you are different from those other girls, then you can't see at all. Look into my eyes for one second, and then you will realize how much you mean to me." Sofia is stood completely still, not moving but that doesn't stop me.

"My problem is that I'm so scared of how you make me feel. The reason I slept with all those girls is because commitment is not how I work but with you I'm willing to try and I can't help but fall in love with you. You somehow make me feel so special and sure I'm scared but as long as I have you I'm fine." I tell her sincerely. Sofia still doesn't say anything. I grab her hands. "Say something Sofia, please."

"You said you love me." I hear her say.

I look down at my feet. "Yeah it's true, I do." I tell her. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too." She says. I feel tears well up in my eyes. _Oh my god! Don't cry Xavier, you big ass baby._ She grabs my face and kisses me hard. I kiss her back and we kiss like that for the next minute. I pull away and smile and wipe the tears that managed to escape from my eyes and chuckle at myself.

I grab her hands. "When I see your smile, tears run down my face." I start to sing softly to her. "I can't replace, and now that I'm strong I have figured out. How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul, and I know, I'll find deep inside me. I can be the one." I give her a smile. She smiles through her tears. "I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." I finish softly. I lean in and give her a sweet kiss.

We figure out that we are past twenty minutes and speed walk towards the bean. Sofia and I eventually find the bean and head towards my family. I run over and crush Ari and Li in a big hug and kiss them on top of their heads. I feel them resisting but I pull them in tighter. I let them go and we all head towards the Field Museum.

Once we get there we walk idly around the museum taking pictures of the cool things while Mami signs autographs for the swooning fans. After two hours in the museum we decide to get something to eat and decide on pizza.

We go to Gino's East which is right downtown. We settle down at a giant table and get two deep dish pizzas. After we get our meal, I decided that I'm also in love with Chicago pizza.

Everyone gets done eating and decided to split up. Mom and Mami were going to Navy Pier while Olivia, Ari, Li, and Ava go to walk around. "Hey, what do you want to do?" I ask her nudging her.

She thinks about it for a moment. "I say we go back to the hotel room. I think I remember someone saying they would return the favor for me later on." She tells me with a wink. I feel a shot of arousal go down to my member. We both head back to the hotel and silently walk into our bedroom.

She kisses me roughly and yanks my shirt off, separating for a second to shed it. Our lips reconnect and we clumsily walk towards the bed, with our mouths still fused together. I feel the need for air so I kiss down her jaw and suck on her neck. I pull back to take her shirt off and her bra follows soon after. I palm her breasts carefully and lean down to kiss her cleavage.

Her breath hitches when I flick one of her nipples with my tongue and start to suck on it while palming the other boob in my hand. I lean up to kiss her sweetly and start to kiss down her stomach, paying extra attention to the hip bones sticking out. I reach her jeans and start to unbutton them. Once I get off her pants I kiss my way up her legs till I reach her panties and slowly take them down her long legs as well. I settle between her legs and breathe in the scent of her arousal.

Tentatively, my tongue reaches out and swipes over her clit. Her hips buck up into my face, so I wrap my arms around her legs to keep her held still. I feel her legs spread more to give me more room. I take a long slow lick up her center before flicking her clit lightly.

"Oh, fuck" I hear her moan out. She reaches down and runs her fingers through my short hair. I move my tongue down towards her center and tease around the hole slightly before I dive all the way in. Her back arches and her legs close around my head. I continue to thrust my tongue into her entrance while tracing her clit with my thumb.

I continue like this for a few seconds before removing my thumb and tilting my head upward to suck on her clit. "Don't stop Xav, you're so fucking good at this." I can feel her throbbing underneath my tongue so I suck harder. Her hips buck into my mouth and I let them, she is practically riding my face. I see Sofia stiffen, hips raised off the bed as I continue to suck on her clit. Her mouth creates the perfect 'o' and her eyes are shut tight. She finally relaxes and I kiss up her body. I give her a kiss which she barely responds to, because she is so worn out.

I go into the bathroom and have a quick jerking session and wash my hands. I head out towards the full kitchen in the suite to make Sofia something to eat and get her some water. While I'm rifling through the fridge I hear the door open. I hear it close and don't hear any footsteps so I peak out around the corner. I see Mami pinned up against the door while her and Mom both kiss fiercely. I blush and return to the kitchen to continue cooking.

I try to ignore the heavy breaths coming from the door while cooking the pancakes. I hear Mami moan and then quickly say "Britt, bedroom, I think Xavier is in his room." Mom must have listened because a few moments later I see them stumble past the living room and into their bedroom, slamming the door.

I finish the pancakes and grab two water bottles, syrup, and butter and walk towards our room. I see Sofia, still naked, only now wrapped up in the sheets. I walk over to her and set down the pancakes and water. Her face lights up and she gives me a kiss and starts to eat. After we finish the pancakes I clean up the dishes and check to make sure my sisters go to the hotel room safely and head to my room once again. I climb into bed and snuggle up to Sofia's back and kiss her hair. "I love you" I tell her.

"Love you too"

**Sorry for the wait, I went out of town for the weekend. What would you guys like to see happen in the story?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alia POV**

I was startled awake when I felt someone pounce on my stomach. I opened my sleepy eyes and saw light brown hair with big dark brown eyes. I smiled at Ava. We have been getting really close lately. I think it's because we are the youngest in the family. I know she looks up to me and I want to set a good example for her. I think the reason why we are so attached is because we think alike. She leaned in and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I started to tickle her and she squealed and ran off into Mom and Mami's room.

"We're up! We're up!" I heard Mom yell. Ava came running back out of the room and started to bounce up and down on the couch.

"Av! Calm down baby girl!" I tell her. She bounces down onto her butt and takes a deep breath. She nodded her head at me and leaned over to cling onto my neck. I stood up off the couch and grabbed her by her waist and spun her around in circles. She screamed loudly. I saw Xavier and Mom run out of their rooms to see what the screaming was about but immediately relaxed when they saw us. I hear a groan come from the ground.

"God, shut up! You're so loud!" I hear Ari say angrily. Olivia turns over and just lies on top of her to shut her up. I smile sadly. As of lately, I'm starting to feel lonely. I mean, I'm surrounded by couples; Xav and Sofia, Ari and Olivia, and Mom and Mami. I was always viewed as the girl that would have a boyfriend at all times. Ever since the pregnancy scare, it got around school that I was a whore. It hurt, but I eventually ignored all the talks and stares and continued on with my life. I know if I told Xav or Ari they would be all up on those people but I managed to keep it away from them. I can fend for myself too. I honestly just want someone to love me. Ava has been keeping me from going insane, she is kind of my best friend even though she is six.

"Quit being a buzz kill Ari!" Xavier says.

It's quiet for a moment till we here a small 'whatever'.

Mami stumbles out of the room looking like she was in a bad mood. "Go get ready!" She tells us. "We are going to breakfast." We all scamper off, knowing Mami's mood swings in the mornings. _I don't know how Mom puts up with her._

We dress up in decent attire and head off to the place where we ate dinner the other night. Ava grabs my hand and swings it dramatically. I smile down at her and continue walking. We all are seated in big table once again and look over the breakfast menus. I decide to get a big waffle and hot chocolate. I help Ava decide and she gets Frosted Flakes with orange juice. I cringe, _Orange Juice is disgusting. _

Once everyone gets their meals we all eat in silence. I take small bites of my waffle. I never really did like breakfast foods. I usually didn't eat anything for breakfast back home in California. That's why everyone says I'm dumb, because it is the most important meal of the day.

After everyone gets finished eating, we all head back to the suite. I wanted to go dance somewhere or find somewhere to sing today. I kind of wanted to go alone. I needed to take a break from everyone; I've been around them for too long.

I see Mami sitting alone looking at the laptop on the desk. I decide to ask her because I seem to have inherited Moms pout, and the whole world knows she can't resist it. I wrap her up in a hug and she huffs.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"What I can't just hug my Mami?" I ask her sweetly. She raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I finally give in after ten seconds. "Fine, I just want to get away from everyone and find a dance studio to dance in. I haven't danced in like three days and Mami you know that's like a whole month for me. Plus, I want to meet some people, you know, to have friends in Chicago and stuff." I finish.

She sighs loudly. "Li, I just don't think that it's safe with you walking around in the city all by yourself. You're only fifteen!"

"I know but you let Ari walk around and she is sixteen! You let me walk around by myself in LA all the time. Please Mami please!" I drop down to my knees and let the pout loose. She doesn't say anything for a minute. Once again, she sighs. I smile when she does because that means I win.

"Okay fine! But keep your phone on you at all times. And be home by three okay?" I nod my head and jump up to hug her and run off towards the door, phone in hand. I leave with a small 'bye' and head down into the busy Chicago streets. I walk around the streets, hoping I don't get lost. I see a map of the city ahead and head towards it. I look at the map, for a few seconds and finally see a dance studio on there. I look at the street sign above me and down to the map again. _I was never good at maps. _

"Excuse me miss? Are you looking for something?" I hear a deep voice ask. I turn around and see a tall dark man with a scruffy beard. _He looks kind of homeless. _"I'm always around these streets so I know every place in this city." He gives me a friendly smile. My parents always said never talk to strangers but I felt like I could trust this guy.

"Um, yeah I'm looking for Dance Center Evanston. I'm from LA so I don't know where anything is." I tell the man.

"Ah ha! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You are Alia right? Santana Lopez-Pierce is your mom." I nod at him, while still smiling. "Well I'm Devon Robinson and you're in luck because that studio is right down the street." He tells me. "I can show you if you would like miss." I nod and start to follow him making sure he takes me down no streets that are empty.

After a couple minutes of walking, we arrive at the studio. "Here you are miss." He says with a smile. "If you ever get lost come find me, I'm usually around that corner you were at okay? Have a good day." He starts to walk away.

"Wait!" He turns around and walks back towards me. "Um, thank you. Here's for helping me." I hand him a twenty and he takes it with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." He says with a smile and walks off again. I smile, _I love this town._ I head into the studio and go up to the front desk. I ring the bell repeatedly until a girl showed up. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my gosh Alia Lopez-Pierce! I'm a huge fan. I've seen your dance videos and try to learn from them all the time!" She says practically yelling. This is the first time someone has recognized me for my talents. Back in LA I have a small job that works at a big dance studio. I occasionally have some dance battles and teach the small kids and hip-hop classes.

I giggle slightly. "Um hi, I was looking to get into a hip-hop class. I'm just visiting town and decided to dance a little bit up here." I tell her. She nods her head.

"Of course you can dance here! It a fifteen dollar fee for a class though." I nod and give her twenty dollars. "Alright lucky for you, I'm teaching the hip-hop class. I'm Kelsey by the way. The class is about to start so you can follow me." I nod and follow her into the room. I see other kids around me, some really young, some a little bit older. "Alright everyone! We have a surprise special guest; Alia Lopez-Pierce!" Everyone claps excitedly. I blush and look down at my feet. "Alright everyone get some space!" All the kids spread out and watch as Kelsey goes to the stereo to set up the music. "Okay everyone I made up this routine a couple of days ago."

The beats pump through the speakers I quickly recognized the song We Found Love by Rihanna. I never even thought about dancing to this song. I focus my attention on Kelsey and watch her demonstrate the dance. After she is done, she set's up the song again. "Alright now you guys try it!" She tells us enthusiastically.

I dance to the song, remember all of Kelsey's moves. To be honest, this wasn't even a challenge to me. I seemed to be a more experience dancer. Mom enrolled me in dance classes as soon as I turned three. Arianna and Xavier didn't get as blessed as I did with my dancing and singing. I closed my eyes and continued to dance. After the song ended, I saw everyone staring at me. They all clapped and I said a small 'thanks'.

"That was amazing!" Kelsey said, bouncing up to me. I smile at her. "Do you have any other routines?" She asks me, I nod my head. "Do you want to teach it to them? I'm sure they would love it." She tells me, I look around and notice all the kids nodding quickly.

"Okay." I smile, and head off to the stereo. I found a song that I recently came up with a dance for. Beyonce's Sweet Dreams came booming through the speakers. I get set up and start to dance, popping and locking with more enthusiasm.

Once the dance finishes, I let everyone else have a go at it. I walk around and compliment the people easily getting it, and helping the ones that aren't so fortunate. By the time the class is over, most of the students have the dance done. Kelsey made sure she had it down so she can continue to teach it while I'm back home in Los Angeles. As I am leaving the studio I run into a strong body. I hear all of their stuff drop.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I tell them. I lean down to pick up their stuff. They lean down to help as well. I give the person their stuff back and finally look up. Confusion masks my face. _I know this kid from somewhere_. I look the boy up and down. Perfect shaggy brown hair, brown eyes that are covered by nerdy looking glasses, cute face, about 6'2". "Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask him curiously.

He blushes and looks down at his feet, scuffing his toes back and forth along the wood floor. _Aw, he's cute._ "Erm, yeah, we go to the same school in LA."

"I thought I knew you from somewhere! You are in my grade." He nods. "What are you doing up here in Chicago?"

"Visiting some family. My aunt and uncle live up here." He tells me.

"Oh that's cool! My family is up here for vacation." I nod my head, I try to remember his name but can't at all "I'm sorry I don't know your name." I tell him.

"Oh sorry! It's Liam Payne. I'm kind of a nerd at school. No one really talks to me. I'm surprised you actually noticed me." He tells me.

"I usually remember faces pretty easily. I doubt you are a nerd, except for the nerdy glasses." I tease. I reach up and fix his glasses, which were sitting crookedly on his face. He blushes so hard, I feel like I'm talking to a tomato. I look at the clock sitting over at the reception desk and realize it's almost three. "Hey, I've got to go. You got a phone?" I ask him.

He nods and hands me his phone. I type in my number and text my phone to get his number. "Um thank you." He says bashfully.

"No problem I'll talk to you later Liam." I squeeze his arm as I walk by him. _Oh damn, nerdy boy has some big muscles. _I squeeze them some more. "Nice" I tell him and continue walking. I turn around once more to see him checking out my bare legs. He looks up surprised and I wink at him. He quickly averts his eyes and blushes once again. I walk out of the studio and head back to the hotel suite.

I think about Liam on my walk home. He's definitely a cutie. Plus, he is a shy guy which usually means they are the best boyfriends, in my opinion. I quickly stop thinking about dating him because seriously? That was the first time I've ever talked to him. I shake my head at my desperation. I waltz into the suite and find Ava sitting on the couch. She jumps up and tackles my legs; I almost lose my balance.

"I missed you Li Li!" She yells. I smile and lean down to hug her in a tight hug. She hugs back tighter and we finally let go after about a minute. "Mom and Mami said that we can order room service because everyone else is out of the room." I nod my head.

"Okay what do you want to eat big girl?" I ask her.

After ordering, we get our food in about ten minute and dig in. Once we are done, we plop down on the couch and decide to watch a movie. I pull out my phone as Ava is picking out a movie.

**To Liam: Hey what are you doing tonight?**

Ava decides on Aristocats and Monsters Inc. I love Disney movies; they are the best in the world.

**From Liam: Just hanging around the hotel room, eating room service .**

**To Liam: Do you want to come watch Disney movies with me and my little sister? We can eat room service together . **

Ava settles down into my side and we start the movie. I feel my phone buzz.

**From Liam: Yeah sure! Where is your hotel at?**

**To Liam: Trump International. Room number is 609 on floor 6.**

**From Liam: Be there in ten!**

I smile. "Hey Av, my friend Liam is coming over. Is that okay?" I ask her.

"As long as he is nice" She says. I reassure her that he is really sweet.

I hear a knock on the room door and hop up to answer it. I open the door to see a bashful looking Liam standing there, waiting to be invited in. I look at his appearance. Same dorky glasses, blue jeans, tight grey v-neck, with some black converse. I study his shirt and realize I can see a set of six-pack abs through the material. I practically drool over it until I realize we are still standing at the door. "Hey" I tell him.

"Hi." He says. I open the door more and invite him inside. I see Ava's head pop up over the couch.

"Are you Liam?" She asks, eyeing him up and down. He nods. "Are you Alia's boyfriend?" I see his eyes widen and he chokes on his spit. He looks over at me.

I smile softly. "No Ava, he's a friend from back home in LA." Ava nods her head in understanding. I look over at Liam. "Sorry, that's Ava by the way." He smiles shyly and we walk over to the couch.

He sits down a cushion away from me. I can tell he is really flustered. I scoot closer to him. "So Liam, do you want to play the question game? I know it's like middle school stuff but I want to know more about you." I tell him.

"Okay," He smiles "I'll go first, what's your favorite color?" He asks.

"None, I think all colors are pretty." I tell him. "Do you play any sports?"

"I used to play football, but I run track and I love to sing and dance." He says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Me too!" I tell him, he smiles brightly.

"You're a really good dancer." He tells me, blushing slightly. "I wish I was as good as you. Anyways what is your favorite animal?" He asks.

"Mine is probably either a tiger or an elephant." I tell him, with a big smile.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to watch Aristocats!" Ava yells.

"Fine you big baby." We settle down and watch the movie towards the end of the movie I hear everyone walk into the room. Everyone looks over at Liam curiously. He blushes and looks down into his lap and fiddles with his thumbs. "Oh, everyone this is Liam. He's here visiting family but he goes to school with us." I tell them. I see Xavier look him up and down judging him. I roll my eyes and scoot closer to Liam. Everyone seems to move on except for Xav. He lingers around a big longer, gives Liam the evil eye and stalks into his bedroom. "Don't worry about him, he's really nice and couldn't hurt a fly!" I tell him.

He chuckles nervously. "I saw him fight that one day, I beg to differ." He says. I just smile and him and cuddle into his arm and rest my head on his shoulder. He stiffens and for a moment I ask myself if I made him uncomfortable but he relaxes after a few seconds.

We finish the movie and are about to start the second one. "Hey I should probably head back. My mom told me to be at the hotel by eleven and its ten thirty." I pout at him. "I know it sucks but if I don't get home I will probably be killed." He chuckled.

I pull away from him and walk him to the door. "It was fun hanging out with you. We should hang out while we are still here and if that's not possible then we can hang back home okay?" I tell him. He smiles and nods. I pull him in for a friendly but loving hug. He immediately hugs back. We stand in the doorway hugging for about five minutes until he sighs.

"I don't want to leave." He says. I nod my head. He pulls away and grabs my hand, putting a kiss on top of it. "Bye Alia." He said and walks out the door.

I smile; no one has ever been so caring before. He is such a great guy. I change out of my clothes and into shorts and a tank top and turn off the movie. I pick Ava up and lay her down into a comfortable position and slide into the bed next to her. I fall asleep that night with a big smile on my face.

**I'm definitely going to continue this storyline. It's my favorite this far. Let me know what you guys want to see later on in the chapters and remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update! I'm from Kansas and a dedicated KU fan so I had to watch them play!**

**Brittany POV**

I woke up this morning to San's hand down my pants. I looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. _She must be having a dirty dream _I thought. I smirked and slowly slid the covers off of both of us and went down to remove Santana's sleep shorts and undies. I look down to find her core wet. _I knew it_ I thought with a proud smile. A quick look up towards her face and then I dive in.

My tongue slips through her folds and I toy with her entrance. She wiggles a little, still asleep. I push my tongue deep inside of her and quickly remove it to go up and play with her clit. I draw random shapes and words on it. I hear her moan loudly and I look up to see her wide eyes looking down at me. I smile at her, still devouring her. "You like waking up like this baby?" I ask her.

She nods her frantically and I go back to work. I go back down to her entrance and dive in deeply. Her hips buck up wildly and I pin them down. I thrust my tongue deep inside of her and bring my thumb around her leg to her clit and press down on it. She moans in a low tone and I feel her hands thread through my hair and rub at my scalp. I remove my thumb and take my tongue out of her entrance and lean up to suck hard on her clit. Her eyebrows scrunch together and her mouth opens in a silent scream. She pulls me harder into her core and arches her back.

Santana's back drops down onto the bed and she curls into herself and reaches up to grab at the pillow and pull on it. I pull her hips harder into my mouth and she finally snaps. I hear her moan loudly and I reach up to cover her mouth. I can feel her continue to moan into my hand. I feel a familiar liquid coat her core and I eagerly clean it up.

I kiss up her body and finally reach her mouth and kiss her deeply. She smiles wide at me. "That was the best way to wake up baby." She says. "I love you."

"Love you too mamacita." She giggles and gives me a quick kiss. San pushes on my shoulders and I fall back onto the bed on my back and she immediately comes over on top of me.

"Your turn." She smiles evilly at me and I know it will be a good time.

/

Twenty minutes later, and two rounds later, San and I finally are able to leave the room. Since we got here in Chicago we have been having sex like five or six times a day. I think it's the atmosphere. We have been lying to the kids about how Santana has all these press meetings, we are actually going to either a small hotel room or somewhere that is completely inappropriate to have sex in. Not that I'm complaining.

I hear Xavier and Ari before I see them. They are arguing quite loudly at something, probably something to do with food. I honestly don't know how they stay so skinny. "God damn it Xavier! Why can't you just stay in your own business? You're always meddling in Alia's and my lives and I'm sick of it!" I hear Arianna yell.

Before Xavier responds, San storms into the kitchen area. I look over to see Alia, Sofia, Olivia, and Ava all looking at them with odd expressions on their faces. "Ay! What the hell is going on?" I hear San yell. I slowly follow in after her and see that they are both face to face.

"He is always in our business!" Ari yells. "He judges every person we seem to like and I can't stand it anymore! We can stand up for ourselves we don't always need him to stand up for us!"

"Woah, calm down!" I yell. "I get where you are coming from but, he is just trying to be a big brother. He just wants to look out for you guys." I see Ari look at me disbelievingly. "But Xav maybe you can tone it down a little, you have been really protective lately." I say looking at him. He just nods his head.

"Alright, now everyone break it up! If you guys are going to be mad at each other all day then you can separate from each other while we are exploring the city. You are not going to ruin today for everyone." San says with finality.

Everyone eventually goes to go get ready for the big day ahead of them. Once me and San go to our room, she tackles me to the bed and we have a tickle fight until one perfectly placed tickle is against San's core and we both connect our lips in a frenzy. This will be our fourth round and we have only been awake for an hour. Not that I'm complaining. I smile goofily and it is quickly swallowed by a hard kiss.

/

We all leave the hotel and head towards Shed's Aquarium. Once we arrive we head towards the line and wait. All the kids are paired up together and I feel San come up behind me and sneakily squeezed my butt. I quickly turn around and give her a deep kiss and her tongue somehow slips into my mouth. I break the kiss once I realize that we are in a public place with children wandering around. She pouts at me and I give her a wink, silently telling her we will hopefully find a place to sneak away from the kids to have a quickie. She grins wide, getting the hint.

After about ten minutes of standing around and getting autographs signed by San we are finally able to get inside. Ava and Alia immediately start to bolt to the first tank they see and the rest of the family following slowly behind.

Finally me and San separate from the kids and find an empty bathroom. I lock the bathroom door and San pushes me up against the sink. She unzips my pants while we are kissing furiously. I feel her hand push down inside of my undies and she quickly rubs at my clit. I pull away to take sharp intake of breath and she kisses down my neck, finding my sweet spot instantly. I wrap my hands around her neck and pull her closer into my body. I feel her fingers dip down and she pushes three fingers into me, filling me up. I buck into her hand and she stills her fingers and lets me ride them. I continue to bounce up and down and she smirks at me.

We are acting like animals in heat but this is the best sex ever between us. Hungry and passionate. We still have our sweet love making once a week at least but when we get like this I always cum so hard. My thoughts are interrupted by my sudden orgasm. I'm almost blinded by the pleasure. I moan loudly and buck my hips and still them when I feel her curl her fingers, hitting just the right spot. I quickly come down from my high and start to kiss Santana, hoping to return the favor.

She pulls away and shakes her head, smiling sadly. "We have to go find the kids." I pout and hop down from the counter and wash up and try to look a little less sexualized. We leave the bathroom and find the kids within ten minutes because they haven't ventured too far.

Half an hour later we leave the aquarium and decide to head down Michigan Avenue. We allow the kids to separate into pairs including Alia and Ava. "Meet us back by this statue okay?" I say; pointing to the tall statue next to us. They all nod their heads and walk towards the shops.

I grab San's hand and we slowly follow behind. "Hey San?" She hums; showing that she is listening. "Do you wonder why we have been having so much sex lately?" I ask. Her eyes widen and she looks around making sure no one has heard her. "I mean it's like constant, I totally love it though." I reassure her.

"I don't now babe, but for some reason, you in this city gets me going. I feel like we have something with this town, like it's calling us. You know?" She says. I nod my head because I feel it too.

"Do you think maybe after the kids graduate and head off to college that we could move out here. I really like this city, it's really clean and plus I like the effect it has on us." I smile and give her a wink.

"Yeah I think I would like that." Santana says. "I want to wait so we don't drag the kids away from all their friends and girlfriends and hopefully a boyfriend for Li." She says with a smile.

"I feel like she deserves it, after that Mason kid screwed her over." I say with a bit of anger. "That Liam kid seemed nice though, she could use a nice, sweet, quiet little nerd." I told her.

She nods. "At least he is cute." San says.

We arrive at a store that looks interesting and I pull Santana into it. She wraps her arm around my waist and we walk awkwardly throughout the whole store.

After an hour we decide to head back to the statue to meet up with the kids. We are the first one there so we sit and people watch for about thirty minutes till we have all the kids with us.

We head back to the hotel and decide to order room service because Ava said she didn't feel well. San and I watch a random movie that we saw on the TV and cuddle into her side. She kisses the top of my head and rests her head on top of mine.

After the movie, we decide to head to bed and not have sex and just bask in each others warmth. We sit face to face sharing occasional kisses that never last more than ten seconds. This is the reason that I fell in love with her. She is so sweet and understands me. "I love you so, so, so, so, so much." Santana says. I grin and kiss her.

"I love you too, times infinity." I say. She smiles and kisses me and we snuggle up together and fall asleep wrapped up in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alia POV**

"Wake up! Wake up!" I hear Mom yell. I slowly open my eyes to see her hovering over me. I groan and roll over onto my stomach, face down in my pillow. I hear her walk away but continue to try and fall asleep. All of the sudden, I feel a massive weight drop onto the bed then onto me.

I struggle for my breath and wheeze out "I'm up!" I roll over onto my back to see everyone was piled on top of me, excluding Mom and Mami. "God, you guys suck!" I say playfully.

They all roll their eyes. "Mom told us too." Xavier said. I nod my head. _Mom would do something like that _I thought.

"It is twelve you know, we let you sleep in." Mom says, walking back into the room. "So our flight leaves at six, we arrive in Arizona, then another flight back to LA okay? You can go do anything you want but be back by four to get something to eat and pack." We all nod our head. Mami comes into the room and wraps her arms around Mom and kisses her cheek. _I'm glad my parents are so in love._

I leave the room and head into the bathroom that's by the kitchen to get ready. I strip down and hop into the shower and let the warm water burn my skin. This is my routine, ten minutes thinking about life and standing in scalding water, then finally washing up. Today I thought about Mom and Mami's love. They are like the perfect couple. I see them on the front of magazine covers saying stuff like 'Power Couple' and them winning the fan polls on 'sweetest couples'. I think it's awesome that they show me what true love is like. I want to find love like that someday, with a special person that only has eyes for me. I snap out my thoughts when I hear someone banging on the door and a faint 'We're leaving'. I realize I was daydreaming for twenty minutes and quickly start to wash myself.

After my shower, I step out into the living room in only a sports bra and shorts, showing off my flat abdomen and the firm muscles there. I go towards the full body mirror and check myself out for any blemishes in my skin. Once I see I don't have anything out of place, I put on a tight fitting tank top and decide to head to the dance studio again.

I walk down the busy streets to the same route the friendly guy showed me before. After a couple minutes of walking, I haven't found the studio yet. I turn down a street and don't realize it's empty until I hear a deep voice that makes shivers go up my spine. I look up to see a tall heavyset man with baggy pants and a white shirt. "Damn, girl." He says, eyeing up my body, lingering on my legs and boobs. "Hey, fellas come here!" I see a couple of guys come out from an alleyway. "We seem to have nice piece of white ass." I start to panic and turn around and start to quickly walk towards the busier streets.

I feel a beefy hand cover my mouth and pull me backwards. I start to cry but my instincts kick in and I start to flail my limbs wildly. It's no use. Right as I was about to be pushed to the other guys I feel something hit my attackers back and he releases me with a grunt. I turn around to see Liam beating the shit out of the guy. "Liam! Stop! Come on!" I yell at him. He snaps out of his beating and he grabs my hand and pulls me up ahead of him and we start to run. Once we are out on the busy streets again, we slow to a stop and he looks around for the guys.

"Are you okay Alia?" He asks, with concern. He walks over to me and pulls me into a friendly embrace. I wrap my arms around him and nod my head. I can't believe he was there. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if he didn't show up in time. I pull him tighter into me and I feel a soft kiss on my hair.

I pull away from him. "Thank you so much." He just smiles and grabs my hand and we start to walk. He seemed to want a lot of physical connection. I didn't mind though, he did kind of save my life. "Are you going to the studio?" I ask. He nods his head. "How did you find me? I was like three blocks away from the busy streets."

"I saw bright blonde hair go in a bad direction. I tried to catch up with you but I lost you for a bit till I heard those bastards cat calling you. Luckily, I take boxing classes or else we both would have been in trouble." I frown. He could've gotten hurt bad because of me. He notices the anger towards myself. "Hey don't be angry. I'm just happy we are both okay." He says and he nudges his shoulder against mine.

I smile. "You really are a great guy Liam." I tell him. He smiles down at his feet while blushing. We finally arrive at the dance studio and enter. He pays for both of our classes even though I refused. Kelsey was happy to see me again and she led us to the room. Kelsey wanted me to continue to teach Sweet Dreams to the class which I agree to.

The kids pick it up quickly, remembering it from the last class. I look over to Liam and see he's just dancing freely to a beat that is in his head. I watch him for a bit and realize he is a great dancer. _I'm definitely going to get him to work with me to teach hip-hop back in LA. _He stops and sees me staring at him. He smiles, showing off his pearly whites. I smile back but that smile fades when I feel a body connect into mine. I look down to see a small boy on the floor rubbing at his knee and crying.

I lean down to him. "It's alright little guy." I say and he looks up. "I'm sorry; you were such a good dancer and I couldn't help but get caught up in my head about it. I think you mister, are going to be a professional dancer in the future." He smiles at me, showing the missing tooth in the front. _So cute._ I lean down and give his knee a quick peck. He grins and blushes. He then hops up off the floor to continue dancing.

"You're good with kids." Liam's deep voice says.

"Yeah, I get practice with Ava all the time, so it helps." I say with a soft smile. I go back to teaching the class and an hour later the class is over.

Liam walks up beside me. "Would you like me to walk you home ma'am?" He says in an English accent. I grin and nod my head. I grab his arm and we head back to my hotel. "You know, those rumors I heard in school about you, I don't believe one bit after hanging out with you." I look up at him. "Everyone said you were a," He hesitates for a second "A bitch, but I think you are the farthest thing from it." I smile softly at him.

"Thanks." I say quietly. "I'm surprised you even want to talk to me, even with the multiple rumors going on about me right now."

"Now that I know you, nothing is going to keep me away from you." He says with confidence. We walk into the hotel and head up the elevator. I look down at my hand around his strong muscle. This strong muscle saved my life. _Crap! What should I tell Mom and Mami? _I decided not to tell them. I wouldn't be able to leave the house again till I'm like thirty. Plus, it's not like I'm traumatized, I mean, Liam was there before anything totally bad happened.

I get shaken from my thoughts when we arrive at my door. "When are you heading back to LA?" I ask him.

"Tonight at six." He says.

"Me too!" I squeal excitedly. "Maybe we will have seats close to each other." He smiles wide at that.

"I actually hate flying." He says with a huff. I pull him into me and wrap my arms around him.

"I'll be there to hold your hand you big baby!" I say teasingly. He smiles and pulls away from our hug and reaches down for my hand. He pulls it up to his face and gives it a small kiss. I grab his neck, and decide last second not to kiss him, so I turn my head and give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Alia." He says, and walks off down the hallway towards the elevator. I sigh and turn to use the keycard to get inside of the room. I see Mom and Mami running around the room frantically trying to get order among the other five children in the room. I smile at my big but dysfunctional family. I wouldn't want them any other way.

"Get your stuff packed!" Mami yells loudly. Everyone stops and stares and immediately starts to pack. Mami smiles proudly and practically skips off to their room with Mom following like a love-sick puppy behind her.

Once we are packed, we decide to quickly eat some dinner at a sub shop downtown. It's so delicious that I almost want to buy one for the ride home but, Mami said no. After, we all eat and I grab an awesome t-shirt from a gift shop, for a souvenir.

An hour later, and we are sitting in the airport, waiting on our flight to Arizona. I see Liam's family rush into the terminal, obviously running late. I smile at their hectic state. He is rolling a big suitcase, obviously his, then a small pink one with Disney princesses, his little sisters. _He looks so cute when he is in a rush. _He looks around the terminal when he gets inside and sees me and smiles. His little sister pushes him to get his attention and he reluctantly breaks eye contact to look down at her. She dramatically points to their family who is sitting down a couple of rows away. He rolls his eyes, gives me a soft smile, and goes to sit down with his family.

We finally get onto the plane, and it turns out I'm not sitting my Liam which I pout at. Xavier is actually sitting next to him. I turn around and look at them to see Liam fiddling with his thumbs and Xavier giving him a dirty look. I look over to Mom sitting next to me then Sofia sitting on the other side of me. _Perfect._ I quickly move to where they boys are sitting. "Xav you want to trade seats? Mine is by Sofia and Mom." He shoots a look at Liam who is looking at me.

He grumbles and gets up and sits down in my old seat. I happily sit down next to him and he gets a bright smile on his face. I see the middle aged man next to us take a quick peak down my shirt. I roll my eyes. Liam is glaring at the man, obviously seeing what happened. I grab his forearm and rub it and he settles down. The flight attendant lady starts doing the instruction thing in case of a crash.

Liam starts to sweat and shake a little. I smile at his nervousness. We finally pull onto the runway and he rubs his palms on his jeans. I grab his face and give him a soft kiss. He gasps and immediately starts to kiss back. I feel the plane start to take off but I don't think he notices. I continue to kiss him until we here the pilot saying it's safe to remove our seatbelts.

I pull away from him. He was staring down at my lips. I smiled and gave him another lingering kiss. He falls back into his seat with a sigh. I see the old man give us a look that shows he envies Liam, I almost barf in my mouth thinking about kissing him. I pull up the armrest between Liam and I and cuddle into his side wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I feel him take a deep breath. "That was my first kiss." He says quietly.

"Really?" I ask. He nods. "I figured a cutie like you would've gotten your first kiss in fifth grade." He blushes and smiles sheepishly.

"Nope." He says, putting emphasis on the 'p'. "Alia Lopez-Pierce equals first kiss." I smile. "I never would have that I would be able to say that. I have had big crush on you since seventh grade." He says shyly. "I would always stalk your facebook, especially your summer albums."

I start to laugh until I realize that most of the pictures in my summer albums are ones of me in bathing suits. "You're a little pervert!" I yell playfully. I then lower my voice. "You probably masturbated to that didn't you?" His eyes widen comically, and he starts to sputter.

"Wha- no- I didn't!" He says. I start to laugh.

"I'm just kidding; I wouldn't blame you though my body is to die for." I wink at him cheekily. I hear the older man next to me hum a little 'mm-hmm' and I turn around to shoot him a glare.

The flight continues with us really getting to know one another, occasionally sharing small kisses between words. I thought about asking him to join the mile high club but quickly scold myself because one, he is a virgin and deserves more than that; two, because I don't want him to believe those rumors he has heard. I meet his family, when his mom and his sister come to check on him. They seem like a sweet bunch of people. I figured since Liam was so sweet.

We arrive in Arizona and learn that our flights are different times and I start to pout. We spend the last seconds together until I have to leave to head to our terminal. He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss then I quickly pull him into a sweet kiss. We separate and I go meet up with my family.

I text Liam through most of the flight until I can't keep my eyes open. I lean my head down onto Ari's shoulder next to me and quickly fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! A lot of stuff has been coming up lately so it might take me a little longer to update now. **

**Santana POV**

I look down at my watch and see that it is eleven at night. Our flight is getting in around midnight and I decided to just get a hotel in as soon as we land. Most of the kids are asleep anyway. _Ugh this is so boring!_ I thought. I really can't do anything because Britt is asleep on my shoulder. So that crosses off mile high club, and playing on my phone since she has it in her bag. Ava started to cry within the first twenty minutes of the flight, so she is now sitting on my lap, asleep. I'm pretty much cornered in. I quickly decided to just sleep this one off.

I get pushed awake to see Alia looking at me with wide eyes. I think she was intending to push Britt but she accidentally got my leg mixed with B's. "Sorry! I meant to wake up Mom but we are in LA." She says quickly. I grumble and look out and see we are indeed at LAX. I see Sofia, Olivia, Xav, and Ari with all of the carry on luggage. I gesture for Alia to take Ava and she lifts her up and wraps Ava's legs around her, with her still asleep. I gently push Britt awake; she also grumbles and tries to work her hands under my shirt. That's what she usually does when she wants to sleep in, try to grope me to make me stay.

I quickly blush and take Brittany's hands out from under my shirt and shoot the kids a look that tells them to leave. They all hurriedly leave the plane, leaving me and Britt alone. "Baby, time to wake up. We are like a minute from a hotel and you can go back to sleep." She huffs and stands up and manages to stumble her way out of the plane. I follow behind her silently, making sure she doesn't fall. We locate the kids waiting outside of the terminal. "Okay we are going to walk for like a minute to a hotel. I don't feel like driving home tonight." They all nod their heads and we head towards the small hotel. I rent out two rooms, which are fairly cheap.

"Alright me and Mom get our own room because I don't feel like listening to you kids fight over the beds." I say and the kids all run towards the empty room with Alia following slowly behind with a still sleeping Ava in her arms. I pull Britt inside of our room and we plop down onto the uncomfortable queen sized bed. I hear the kids arguing over the two beds. I hear Britt laugh quietly. "What are you laughing at?" I ask her. I lean over to straddle her butt that is sticking up in the air slightly.

"Nothing it's just that, I was so tired but now since I walked I'm not really tired anymore." She says. She shifts underneath me trying to get up. I roll off of her and just lay down on my back. Britt gets up and walks over to the suitcase and searches around for something. I close my eyes and start to go to sleep. I immediately open my eyes when I feel hands tugging at my jeans. I look down to find B completely naked with a feeldoe. I smile widely; _we never use this one anymore_. "I want you to fuck me San." She says in an innocent voice. I chuckle to myself because of how innocent she sounds but her words are complete opposite.

I lift my hips up silently telling her to continue. She quickly grips both my jeans and underwear and tugs them down impatiently. Britt leans up and yanks off my shirt and my bra follows quickly. She leans down and kisses me hard. I moan into her mouth and reciprocate immediately. She takes advantage of my open mouth and dips her tongue inside. I feel Britt run her hand down my torso then she reaches down and starts to rub my clit. I jerk up into her, and moan quietly. She pulls her tongue out of my mouth and leans down to flick it across my nipple. I feel her warm mouth envelope it and suck. I arch my back up into her and bring my hand up to tangle it in her long blonde hair.

Her hand stops and suddenly I feel something pushing into my entrance. I open my eyes to see her looking up at me with a devious smirk. I look down further and see she has entered part of the dildo into me so it will stay inside me while I thrust into her. I moan when I feel her move it a bit inside of me and it hits my g-spot. I push Britt off of me and she falls onto her back. I spread her legs as far as they will go and grab the dildo and push it into her. Britt moans as she feels it fill her up. _I wonder why we never use this one anymore. I mean; I can feel myself fucking her. _I start to thrust away.

Brittany usually never lets me where the strap-on or feeldoe because she can thrust her hips better, plus my thrusts are always a little sloppy because I get caught up in it. _Not this time _I think to myself. I feel Britt wrap her legs around me and bring me down to her. She kisses me softly and leans back to look into my eyes. I smile at her and give her a quick peck. I look down to see her boobs bouncing up and down with the thrusts. I reach down and roughly grab at her boobs. She moans loudly and I quickly lean down to quiet her down a bit. The kids are in the next room and I don't want them to get suspicious.

We continue to exchange small kisses while I am still thrusting away at her. She is letting out quiet little moans at every thrust. I lean back and pull her hips up on my legs and continue to thrust. She moans a little bit louder at this position. "You're so beautiful Brittany." She looks up at me and smiles through her moans. I lean down to kiss her and lean back once again. I look down to realize that there is a little bump the keeps ramming into her clit on every thrust. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm poking at her g-spot. I continue to examine the feeldoe; I notice a little knob near the bottom and reach down to poke at it. I twist it and it the whole feeldoe starts to vibrate. Both of us moan so loud I'm afraid the kids will knock on our door. _Shit, I forgot this thing could vibrate. _"That feel good baby?" I manage to moan out.

"Oh my god San!" She exclaims. "Yes baby, keep doing thaaaat!" Her last word increases in pitch when her orgasm hits her suddenly. "Oh fuck San, fuck." I can feel her contracting around the feeldoe and I continue to thrust into her, although it is hard because she is clamping so hard down on it. With her muscles messing up my thrusts the part of the feeldoe that is inside me makes me orgasm quickly after Britt. I continue to thrust and finally collapse on top of her when our orgasms are over.

I feel Brittany's breath even out and realize she fell asleep. I quickly fall asleep as well, still inside of her.

/

I get awaken when I hear someone pounding on our door. "Mom, Mami wake up it is like eleven and I want to go home!" I hear Ari yell. _Ugh! Girl has some nerves_. I pull out from a still sleeping Brittany and reach down to pull the other end out of me. I quickly cover Britt up and lean down to find some clothes and answer the door. I see Arianna look me up and down and wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Mami you reek of sex. Go get a shower with Mom or something. I don't feel like parading around with two moms that smell like that." I glare at her and she quickly scampers off back into her room.

I look to see Britt walking into the bathroom giggling quietly to herself. I follow her and I strip down and she pulls me in with her.

/

Thirty minutes later and we are back into our home. I smile when we are quickly greeted by our dogs. I reach down to hug Lola into my arms. Sofia decides to head home to see her family since she has been away from them for awhile. "Xav can you go give this money to Emma across the street for taking care of the animals?" I hear Britt ask. He nods and takes the fifty dollars and heads across the road.

"Alright Ari, Li, I want you two to help unpack because we are going to take Liv and Ava to go shopping for furniture for their new rooms." I see Olivia try to protest but I shoot her a stern glare and she accepts the fact that we are buying them something. Luckily, we had two guest bedrooms and we decided to convert them to rooms since they won't have to share one anymore. Arianna and Alia grumble and stomp off to the stairs. "Tell Xavier to help when he gets back." I yell. "Come on girls." Ava skips off happily to the Range Rover while Olivia stays back with me and Britt.

We head over to the furniture store and decided to let the girls go wild and pick whatever they want. Brittany takes Ava and a cart and heads off the children part of the store. I take a reluctant Olivia to the more mature part of the store. "So Liv, pick anything you want. We are going to keep the bed frame in the guest bedroom for you but if you want a new mattress we can get one." She shakes her head 'no'. "Alright, well we are going to need a dresser, vanity, a desk but we have a spare at home, and a chest. We can get all those decorations that you want last." I tell her.

"You know you don't have to do this. I'm fine with sharing a room with my sister." She says.

"Now that will simply not do." I said. "Alright so the bed frame is dark wood so you might want to look over here." I lead her over to the dark wood section and she immediately migrates to one and runs her fingers over the texture. She looks over at me and I nod and track down a nearby sales lady. Olivia continued to look through all the stuff she would need. After about twenty minutes she had made her decision on all the stuff she wanted. I look at the sales lady next to me. "Alright," I look down at her name tag "Shelby we are going to need all of those things she pointed out and shipped to our house as soon as possible. Do you think you can do that?" I ask her sweetly. She nods with wide eyes and scampers off towards the back of the store. "Come on Olivia now we need to find some decorations for your new room." I grab her hand and pull her along. I find Britt giving Ava a piggy-back ride and looking around at the brightly colored things. "Did you get everything she needed?"

Britt looks over and smiles. "Yep. She picked it out all herself." Ava nods her head. "Alright girls, pick out anything you want." Brittany says and she follows Ava when she jumps off her back and runs down the aisles. I turn around to find Olivia looking at some indoor lights.

"You want those?" She nods her head sheepishly. I smile and lean up to take them and put them in the cart. By the time we are done, I have lights, curtains, rugs, posters, random pieces of art, mirrors, and lamps. We finally reach the counter with two carts and pay for all of them. All of us help unload the purchases into the Range Rover and we head home with a very full trunk.

I walk into the doorway with my arms full. I look around and notice how spotless the house looks. _I bet it was Alia's doing_. Once you get that girl to working she never stops and has to always do something. "Kids come down here and help us!" I yell. I hear multiple footsteps bound down the stairs and see the kids run outside to help. Ava comes in, struggling to carry two bags. I lean down and pick them up from her hands. "Go get some rest baby, you look tired." She nods and stumbles into the den. Xavier comes in next carrying rugs underneath both arms while holding ten shopping bags on each arm. _I'm glad he is strong_. "Thanks Xav you are a big help when it comes to these things." He smiles and heads upstairs to drop off the bags.

After multiple trips down to the car we finally have emptied the Range Rover. I am now upstairs in Ava's room decorating it with all of her choices that she wanted. Once I finished I step back and look into the room. For a six year old she has awesome taste in décor. I go downstairs and head into the den to find a still sleeping Ava on the couch. I pick her up and head upstairs to tuck her into her newly washed sheets. I give her the zebra pillow pet that she picked out and she immediately snuggles up into it. I kiss her on the forehead and quietly leave the room.

I head down the hallway to Olivia's new room and see her and Ari making the final touches on her bedroom. "It looks good." I say with a smile. Both of them look over at me and smile. "Mom just called in some pizza so it should be here soon, but I'm going to bed because I'm exhausted here is the money to pay for the food." I hand them thirty dollars and exit the room.

I open the double doors to my room and find Britt sprawled out on the bed sleeping. I smile and turn around to close the doors behind me. I walk over and manage to move her arm and leg and crawl underneath them so that she is halfway lying on top of me. I hear the doorbell ring and Britt mumbles something that was incoherent and pulls me closer to her subconsciously. I smile and kiss her on the lips and she wrinkles her nose. I fall asleep to the sound of Britt's steady breaths.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo I'm sorry for the delay guys. My laptop has been messed up lately and I just got it fixed. Honestly, I don't know what to do with this story; I'm running out of ideas. So, you guys can suggest ideas or I can abandon it and start up a new and interesting one. **

**Brittany POV**

I exit the dance studio with a sigh. I'm so tired. Last night the whole family had to go to this awards ceremony for Ari's swim meet. Everyone had to dress up and San looked super hot. Santana and I ended up going five rounds last night. Maybe that's why I'm so tired. We didn't go to sleep until about three in the morning. _That would make sense,_ I muse to myself with a smirk. I had to go into work at eight and San had to be in the studio by ten. I just couldn't help myself though. I mean, my wife is hot in a tight black dress that leaves little to the imagination.

I stumble into the Mercedes and drive the ten minute drive home. Once I'm inside, I hang my coat on the coat rack and drop the keys in the bowl by the door. San got the bowl because I always seem to lose my keys. It helps a lot. I lean down to untie my shoes and kick them off.

"Herrro? Anyone home?" I yell into the house. I hear footsteps bounding down the stairs and finally see Ava when she clears the first landing.

"Momma! I missed you!" She yells then jumps into my arms. I squeeze her tightly and spin her around. "Mami is in your room. I think she is in the bathroom though because she wouldn't answer me when I knocked on her door." She says with a pout. I place little pecks all over her face and she starts to giggle. "Mom quit it!" She says.

"Go play kid! Don't get messy we have to leave at four for Xav's track meet okay?" She nods and runs back up to her room. Ava and Liv have had their rooms for about two weeks now. I can tell they are both happy with them since they both spend most of their time in there.

I decide to go see what San is doing. We have to leave in thirty minutes; maybe we can have a couple of rounds in that time. I walk up the stairs and reach the doors and silently open them. I don't find Santana anywhere in the room but realize the bathroom door is closed. I can also here soft music playing. _That means she is stressed, _I think with a pout. I silently walk over to the door and find San in the tub with her eyes closed. I silently strip out of my clothes and walk closer to her. As I'm about to get in the tub with her I see movement underwater. I look closer and realize that she is totally masturbating.

I smirk and step into the water. The movement of the water makes her open her eyes, startled. I lean up to kiss her once I get settled on my knees in front of her. Her hands reach up to grip my neck and hair. I grab her left hand and pull it away from my hair. I suck her two fingers into my mouth. She watches me with wide eyes. I moan a little because I can taste her arousal on her fingers, just barely.

I pull her fingers out of my mouth with a pop. I guide them down back to her own center. "Continue." I tell her. I hold her hand down there until I can feel her hand start to move again. I reach out and grab both boobs and start to move them just they way I know San likes it. I move my face towards her but I don't kiss her. She moves forward to try and connect our mouths but I move back. San groans out of frustration, not pleasure. I smirk as she starts to pant into my mouth. I _love _it when she does this, and she knows it.

I finally connect our lips together and she pushes forward eagerly. I open my mouth wider to oblige request to Santana's tongue practically barging into my mouth. I squeal when I feel San touch my core and she smirks. I smirk back and pull her hand away and bring it back to her center. "No touching me until you get yourself off." I tell her sternly.

She whines. "But Britt, you look so hot right now." I smile and shake my head. I feel the water move quickly between us. I look down between us to see her furiously rubbing herself off. I continue to watch until I hear Santana moan. I look up and connect our lips again. I take my hands of her boobs and run them up and down her taught abs. I feel them tighten around my hands and she breaks the kiss to moan loudly. I quickly realize she is about to cum and lean down to nibble at her sweet spot on her neck.

I hear her continuous moans and feel her right hand reach down to my butt and pull me into her. I reach down to her extended fingers on her left down and press down hard. She arches her back as she continues to ride her orgasm. She leans her head on the edge of the tub and bites on her lower lip so hard it turns white. San releases her lip and has her mouth open in a silent scream.

Her back finally folds and she moans out at the release. I knock her hand aside and slowly bring her down from her monster orgasm. "Jeez, Britt. I don't think I've come that hard from masturbating ever. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll return the favor." I smile and nod my head and run my hands all around her body.

After a minute San pushes me away and to the other side of the tub. _Thank God we have a humongous tub_. She slowly crawls towards me and she reaches behind me. I feel her unplug the tub. "Sanny I thought you were going to do me in the tub." I say with a small pout.

"Oh don't worry baby." She says with her super hot husky sex voice. She lets out half of the water and pushes me up against the wall of the tub and kisses me roughly. I hear her turn on the water again but pay no attention to it. I continue to kiss her until I feel water pressure at my clit. I open my eyes quickly and look down to find San with the removable nozzle and the water stream hitting my clit perfectly. "You like that?" I hear Santana say. I look up and nod frantically and try to breathe right again. It's not working out because of the extreme amount of pleasure I'm finding right now.

I quickly orgasm and San smirks. I almost feel embarrassed because of how quickly I found my peak but don't dwell on it because Santana has orgasmed way quicker before.

I open my eyes to see San had put the nozzle back into place and she is now working on getting me to sit up on the edge of the tub. I help with my arms and as soon as I'm settled she dives into me. "Easy San, I'm sensitive." I say and tug on her hair. I feel her tongue become softer and I can feel pleasure stir through my body once again.

"I want you so bad babe." I hear San murmur.

"You have me baby." I tell her sweetly. She smiles and dives back in. She runs her hands up and down my long legs and grips tightly at my thighs. I feel her tongue dip into my entrance and tease around down there. I reach down and push her head hard into my core and she finally starts to thrust into me. I moan and bring my other hand down and push her even harder into my center. She moans into me and the vibrations make me feel even better.

I feel her hands go underneath to the bottom of the thighs and rub around down there. She pushes up on my thighs till the tops are touching my torso. I start to pant at the new position because San is totally touching my g-spot with her tongue and she knows it too. "Oh yeah, San right there!" I moan out. I turn my head to the side and watch us from the mirror. I can barely see San's head but I can see it is bobbing around down there.

I feel the coil in my stomach become tighter. San opens her mouth wider and her top lip comes in contact with my clit while she is still tonguing my entrance. That's what does it. I finally snap and I scream with the pleasure coursing through my body. I toss my head back and continue to moan loud enough to echo throughout the bathroom. San reaches up and covers my mouth just in case Ava heard us.

I come down from my high and San pulls me back into the tub and she rests her head onto my chest as we both try to regain our breath.

I hear a fist pound onto our door. "Mom and Mami we need to leave! It's four!" I hear Alia say. They must have decided to come home instead of head to the school hosting the track meet. I hope they didn't hear me and San having some mind-blowing sex.

San quickly pushes off of me and pulls herself out of the tub and wraps a towel around herself. "Hurry up Britt we need to go." She says as you rush into our room.

"It's not my fault that my beautiful sexy wife decided to give me a crazy intense orgasm." I yell back at her. She comes back into the bathroom fully dressed in ripped skinny jeans with a tight fitting black tank-top. She looks so hot in simple clothes. Actually she looks hot in everything. I finally pull myself out of the tub and wrap myself around in another towel.

/

Five minutes later and the Lopez-Pierce clan are piling into the Range Rover. San actually lets me drive because she said she is tired. _What a wimp._ I thought. _Can't even take an orgasm like a champ. She just gets tired. _I mean like I had two orgasms and now I'm so energetic. After driving a little longer I realized I made it to the "big rival" according to the kids. I don't even know the actual name of the school.

The girls, minus Ava, speed walk towards the bleachers to find some seats. San, Ava, and I all hold hands and walk slowly towards the stadium. A couple of people ask San to sign some stuff while Ava and I wait patiently. After some pictures we walk towards the bleachers and find Alia, Liv, and Ari ignoring some teenage boy's requests on a dinner and date. Arianna grabs Olivia by the neck and gives her a fierce kiss. The boys look shocked and then disgusted.

"Fucking lesbians; at least this one is still straight." One of the boy mocks. I frown and turn to Santana. She looks pissed. I'm really confused though, I would have expected this back when San and I were dating, but gay marriage is legalized in almost all of the states, including this one. Santana is about to walk forward when I see a boy next to Alia pop up, I quickly recognize him as Liam, the boy we met in Chicago.

"You got a problem with gays and lesbians? They are people like everyone else!" My heart melts at him defending them. "Love is love," He says. "It's funny that you guys make fun of gays all the time but you boys seem to never have girlfriends." That seems to get them to shut up.

"Screw this kid, he's a nobody." One says and they all walk off. Liam sits back down and earns a hesitant smile from Liv and Ari, plus a beaming one from Alia. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek and he blushes. I smile and grab San's hand and head towards them with Ava following closely behind. We settle down next to them and Santana leans over to ask if Liv and Arianna are okay. They nod and she calms down some.

After sitting around and San signing more autographs we finally get to Xavier's event; which is the 200m. He has two events after which are the 4x2 relay, and the 400m. I see the gun starter shooter guy; I always forget his title, and he starts to get the multiple heats set up. We find out Xav is in the third heat.

After the first two heats, Xav is finally up to run. He steps out in his short blue and white shorts and his tight top. I hear multiple girls call out to him and he waves with a friendly smile. "Ow ow, Xav looking good in those short shorts." I hear Arianna yell jokingly. He blushes and flips her off.

He gets set up in his starter blocks and waits for the gun. The gun goes off and the runners take off. I watch Xav with his short black hair blowing in the wind. He manages to easily pull ahead of the heat and win his heat. A couple of minutes later we found out that he got third place in the 200m.

Xav and his relay team got first place. They are really good, like super good. The track guy finally calls out to the 400m runners and we see Xav jog over to the line and then start stretching. _His Mom taught him well,_ I think proudly.

The official starts the race and Xav easily pulls ahead of the pack. He has one competitor right behind him and it is someone at the "rival school". The rival sprints to catch up to him and steps onto his foot when he managed to catch up to him. Xav falls to the ground and clutches his thigh with a pained look on his face. The runners run past him except for someone that goes to the same school. My heart once again melts at his teammate giving up the race for him. His teammate drags him to the side and off the track and the coach runs over to him.

San and I hop up and tell the kids to stay there. We run down and over towards Xav. "What happened? Is he okay?" I hear San frantically ask.

"Yeah he is okay, he just pu-" I interrupt the coach.

"He pulled his thigh muscle. I'm a dancer I know all about this stuff." The coach smiles and helps us with Xav back to the Range Rover. "Alright so it's not injured enough to have surgery I know that. But we will have to rest it and ice it for awhile okay?" He smiles and nods his head.

We gather up the rest of the bunch and head home. San sets up Xav in his bed and we head to ours. I fall asleep on San's boobs and her arms wrapped around me very tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Xavier POV**

Sofia told me to meet her at our spot. Our spot is the place where we first really sat down and talked on the beach. We always went there to talk about serious things. I hope it's something good. I limp down the stairs, since I'm still injured, and find Mom and Mami making out heavily on the couch. I'm so used to this, that it doesn't even faze me anymore.

"Mom, Mami I'm leaving to hang out with Sofia for a bit." I tell them loudly. I see Mom's head pop up and she smiles and nods her head and goes back down to kiss Mami. I shake my head with a small smile and head out the back door towards the beach. I walk down the beach for about five minutes until I see Sofia sitting in the sand. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you." I lean down to kiss her cheek. She doesn't say anything so we sit in silence. I hear her sigh loudly, puffing out her lips. "Listen Xav, I think we should see other people." I'm shocked into silence. I don't understand how she would want to break up with me; I mean just yesterday she seemed happy to be with me. "I just can't handle all the looks." She says.

My eyebrows furrow together. "I know you well enough to know that you are lying to me. If you are going to do this to me, tell me the truth." I tell her, I feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

She opens her mouth but then closes it after nothing comes out. Sofia sighs, "I cheated on you." I sit in silence for a bit. _I can't believe this!_ The tears start to fall; I can't hold them in anymore. The one time I let a person in, they betray me. "My ex-boyfriend from Kansas moved here for college and he apologized for everything he did and we had sex, it just happened. I can't deny my feelings for him anymore." She says softly. Sofia reaches up and rubs my shoulder, I want to flinch away from her but I just can't manage to do that. The pain in my chest hurts so bad, I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"So all of that stuff in Chicago about you loving me was all a lie?" I say. I hate myself because my voice cracked as I said the last word. I look down into the sand, and see out of the corner of my eye that she nodded her head. I reach up to wipe my overflowing tears off of my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Xav," She says "I didn't mean to hurt you, when I came here; I was just looking for something to get my mind off of him and you were there." She finishes. _Ouch, that hurts_ I thought to myself.

"Please don't do this to me; you're the only person I've ever loved." I say. I probably look so desperate right now but I don't care. She smiles at me sympathetically and gets up and dusts herself off. "Please, I can change if you want me too; just don't leave me. Please don't leave." I beg her.

"I'm sorry Xavier." She says and walks off. I watch her walk off and I desperately try to stop my tears from flowing. After sitting there for an hour, with an aching heart, I decide to head back home; maybe I just need some family lovin'.

I walk through the back door and find Mom sitting at the dinner table, looking over some mail. My tears start to well up again. She looks up at the sound of me sniffling, and immediately stands up and hugs me. I can't help myself now, and I start to break down into sobs. Mom squeezes me tighter and keeps on whispering 'it's okay'. "San come here!" Mom yells. After a couple of seconds Mami comes in the kitchen and quickly walks towards us and envelopes me in a hug from behind. They pull me into the living room and sit me down.

I curl up onto Mom's chest and Mami sits on the other side of Mom to look at me. "What's the matter baby boy?" Mami asks. She reaches forwards to fix my hair and then wipes my tears away.

"She broke up with me." I say as best as I can. Mom pulls me tighter into her and kisses my hair. "I actually loved her and she said it back but she didn't even mean it." I tell them. I finally start to calm down but I keep my tight hold onto Mom.

Mom kisses my hair once again. "You know some girls are just bitches." She says, I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle because Mom rarely cusses. "But every once in awhile you have to get those bitches to get to those awesome girls." She finishes. I see Mom and Mami share a look and Mami leans in and kisses Mom quickly. It looks as though that they share a silent conversation between them. I realize I was right when Mom nods.

"Listen Xav, when your Mom and I were in college we went through a really rough patch." This quickly piques my interest in this conversation because in all my years of living I have never seen them get into anything more than a small argument. "So bad that we actually broke up," Mom looks into her lap and fiddles with her thumbs. "We had a stupid argument that got way out of hand and your Mom left the apartment and ended up cheating on me with a guy." Mami takes a deep breath and looks at Mom.

Mom starts up the story once again. "I don't know why I did it honestly, I was just so pissed off and felt like doing that would just fix everything and I thought I could keep it a secret from Mami," I see Mom wipe a tear away "As soon as I got back, San was just so sad and she started apologizing and I couldn't keep it away from her, so I told her and she just started crying and wouldn't talk to me." Mami grabs Moms hand and kisses it.

"I just told her that we were breaking up but we never moved out of the apartment because our parents were paying for it. It turned out to be a game of who could hurt who more." Mami said. "We were always bringing people home, and your Mom would always bring guys because she knew how much that would hurt me and make me feel insecure." Mom sniffled and wiped away her overflowing tears. "After a couple of months, I snapped and just started yelling at her and it ended up being a big love confession and then we got back together and then had some super hot make up sex." Mami wiggles her eyebrows at Mom, and we all chuckle.

"But the lesson of that story is that things do get better you just have to have some rough times Xav, it's just how life is. But, some people are lucky and get that one love that never get in fights at all," Mom pauses "Just like your Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina." I smile at the mention of Mike and Tina.

"I personally think that Mom and I have a one of a kind love, which is that no matter what happens we are always crawling back to each other." Mami says. "We love you Xav, a whole bunch, I hope you know that." She says, I smile and nod my head and reach over to pull them into a group hug.

"I love you too." I tell them both.

I feel extra weight on us and open my eyes to see Ari, Alia, Liv, and Ava all hugging us. I smile and realize how lucky I am to be surrounded by my family. We are all broken out of our odd affectionate family moment when the house phone rings. Ava jumps out of the hug and runs to get the phone. "Herrro?" I chuckle at her. "Mami some lady named Quinn is asking for you and Mom." She says loudly.

"Oh shit!" Mom yells loudly and smacks her hand to her forehead. Mami does almost the same thing and goes to answer the phone. All of use looks at Mom quizzically. "Ari, Li, and Liv come help me with dinner." The girls all get up and leave me sitting alone on the big couch.

Ava comes skipping up and hops on my lap and throws her arms around me. She leans back and studies my face. "Why were you crying Xav?" She asks me. I take a shaky breath and she seems to get that I don't want to talk about it. "Whatever it is, I promise it will be okay." She reaches her small thumbs to my face and traces it down the tear tracks on my face. For an almost seven year old she is brilliant with people.

"I love you kid." I tell her. She squeals and traps me in a tight hug.

"I love you too." She says. "Let's watch a movie Xav!" She says and hops up and puts in a movie. The previews start and I smile because it's a Disney movie as always. We get halfway through the movie when we get called for dinner. I sit down at the table and realize Mom cooked my favorite, chicken casserole. Grandma Pierce served it to us kids when we visited one time and I fell in love with it, so Mom got the recipe and cooks it whenever she can.

After our delicious dinner we all go up and get changed into comfortable clothes and settle down on the big couch to watch our family movie. I lay down on one end of it and Alia ends up snuggling up next to me. I think my sisters have figured out what happened because Arianna is being oddly nice to me and Alia is being more affectionate than usual.

"Listen up kids," I look over to where Mami has sat up a bit from where she was cuddling with Mom. "Me and your Mom totally forgot to tell you this but we are having some old glee club friends over tomorrow for a big dinner and stuff." Mami says.

I smile because so far I have liked the glee club members we have met. I definitely know Mike and Tina because they have lived in LA also and they have a son, named Jeremy, Alia's age but I've never really talked to him. I've also met Uncle Kurt and Blaine and their rambunctious kids, they have four kids all younger than us but we manage to deal with them. I think I've met Quinn once when I was really little but I'm not sure. "Who's all coming?" I ask.

"Well, there is Quinn, Sam, and their kid, Mercedes and Puck, plus their kid, and finally Sugar and Rory, with their two kids." Mami finishes with a smile. "Oh and of course Mike and Tina and Jeremy." I nod my head and we all return to the movie.

After awhile I hear lips smacking and look over Alia's head to see Mom and Mami getting hot and heavy over there. I open my mouth to speak but get interrupted before I can speak. "Mom and Mami go up to your room we are trying to watch a movie!" I look over at Ari and smile at her outburst. Mami shoots her a dangerous look and Ari flinches. Mom picks up Mami and carries her to their room. I'm guessing they are still kissing because I can hear them crashing into things on the way.

I smile and sigh happily. My smile falters as I realize that their affection kind of bums me out. _I wonder what Sofia is doing_, _probably making out with her stupid new boyfriend, _I thought bitterly. I try to steer my mind from those thoughts and focus on the movie but its not working. I take in a shaky breath and Alia squeezes her arm that's around my stomach tighter. I give her a brotherly kiss on her hair.

After awhile Ava curled up between me and Alia. Ari and Olivia told us goodnight and went upstairs. Back in the living room, we started another movie and I threw a blanket over all three of us and I eventually pass out from the exhaustion of the day.

/

I get woken up by the doorbell ringing and a loud squeal following. I open my eyes to see that I am still on the couch with Alia and Ava. I gently lift Ava up off of my chest and untangle Alia from me and get up and stretch. I look over to find a pretty blonde woman, a big lipped blond man, and a blonde girl. I realize my naked torso and my sweatpants and try to sneakily go upstairs.

"Xav, you're up! Come see our guests." Mom says with a smile. I groan and turn around and face our guests. "Okay this is Quinn, you met her when you were a little baby, this is Sam, and this is their daughter, Amya. Guys this is our eldest child, Xavier" I smile and shake their hands and politely excuse myself to go get changed. _God she is pretty, _I think with a smile.

After a bit I come back down the stairs to many voices that lead me to the living room. I end up meeting Mercedes, Puck, their son Anthony, Sugar, Rory, and their two kids Ethan and Harper. Mike, Tina, and Jeremy have joined the party also. Rory has a weird accent and I can barely understand a word he says so I just nod my head when he talks. Sugar also looks like Grandma Lopez.

All my sisters come down looking all pretty and I feel take a deep breath because Alia and Arianna are always better at talking and meeting new people. Ava immediately befriends a seven year old Ethan and Alia starts to talk to Harper. Olivia and Ari start to talk to Anthony and Jeremy. I see Quinn push Amya towards me with a smile.

As she walks over I examine her. She is about Alia's height and has long blonde hair that flows in loose curls down her back. She has really long legs and a slim figure. As she nears me I realize she has bright green eyes. When she smiles I notice her perfectly straight teeth that are so white they could blind someone. "Hi" I hear her say. I look up into her eyes and blush when I realize I was staring for way too long.

"Hey" I shyly say.

"So," She says with a smile "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Xavier Lopez-Pierce. I'm 17 years old and almost a senior. I play football, basketball, and run track but I am currently crippled because of a pulled thigh muscle. I have four sisters, two adopted. I'm the only child my Mami gave birth too. Yesterday I got my heart broken by my girlfriend and it sucks really badly." I finish with a hesitant smile.

She gives me a sympathetic smile. "Yeah I just came out of a bad relationship too. Girl was a bitch." She says with a laugh.

"You're gay?" I ask with wide eyes. I obviously don't have problems with gays but I just didn't get that vibe from her.

"No, no, bisexual." She tells me.

"So you tell me about yourself." I say with a laugh.

"Well, my name is Amya Evans, I'm almost 17, my birthday is actually in a week. I like to play volleyball, and soccer. I obviously like to date girls and guys but I usually prefer guys. I'm an only child and I live in San Francisco." She says with a smile. "By the way your house is beautiful from what I have seen so far."

"Thank you; even though I had no choice of where I live." I say with a laugh and she eventually joins in. I realize that I haven't even thought of Sofia since last night and it feels pretty good. I guess I was right when I thought I needed some family lovin'. "I can give you the grand tour if you want." She nods with an excited smile and we hop up and I show her around the whole house. I finish with the backyard, which is the beach. I pull up two chairs and we both sit in them and watch the ocean for a bit. It's weird how content I feel to watch the water with a stranger I just met today. I squint my eyes at two figures and I feel tears in my eyes when I see a familiar body with some big blonde guy. Sofia looks up towards the house and sees me and Amya. For a second she looks jealous but I doubt it, because she left me. "That's her. She broke my heart." I tell Amya.

"She's pretty. But she doesn't deserve you in my opinion. Any girl that uses someone else to get over someone is a bad person in my opinion." I smile and shake my head. This girl seems like she would be an awesome friend, if not girlfriend, but I think it is way too soon for me to date someone again because I don't want to feel like I'm using someone. "What do you say we head back inside cause I'm kind of hungry and my nose can smell something good cookin' up in there." I laugh and nod my head.

I put the chairs back where they were before and let Amya lead us into the house. I take one last glance at Sofia and her boyfriend and she's looking back with a frown; I shake my head and catch up to Amya and open the door for her. I walk in to see Mom on top of the counter with Mami's hands up her shirt. "Mom, Mami! There are new people in this house!" I yell at them and cover Amya's eyes. They break apart quickly, blush, and then walk into the living room where everyone else is. I uncover Amya's eyes "Sorry you had to see that, but you just have to get used to it because they are like cats in heat twenty-four-seven."

She laughs "It's okay". I look over to the pots and pans on the stove. Then I notice Puck outside on the grill.

"It looks like we are having steak with some vegetables and mashed potatoes." I see her lick her lips. "Trust me; my Mom's mashed potatoes are delicious."

"I hope so because I'm starving!" She yells out. I bust out laughing and she joins in as well. We both decide to join the rest of the guests and socialize. I get dragged into a conversation with Anthony, Alia, Harper, and Jeremy. I'm not really listening though because my eyes can't seem to stay away from Amya. She is just that beautiful. I quickly avert my eyes when she looks over and tune into the conversation.

"-that's why I'm sensitive around my nipples." Anthony says. I quickly decide to tune back out. Alia got bored as well and decides she wanted to dance.

"C'mon guys! Let's go downstairs!" She yells loudly. The kids follow slowly behind her as they begin the trip downstairs. I see the other kid's shocked faces; I wouldn't blame them because our basement is pretty awesome. Half of it is a dance studio with a super nice stereo system the other half is full with a pool table, a ping pong table, and workout equipment. Also by the stairs is a full bar with a whole bunch on alcohol sitting on the shelves behind it. Alia skips over to the studio and turns on the music.

She starts dancing effortlessly and everyone stares in awe except for Lopez-Pierce clan. Arianna goes to the lights and fixes up the strobe light and turns off the main one. Ava jumps out of the group and pulls me with her to go dance. I immediately start to dance even though I'm not very good at it. After a couple of minutes dancing alone I see everyone else join in. Ava disses me to dance with Ethan but I get pulled to dance with Amya and Harper.

The song switches and it's a really dirty dance song so Ari ushers Ethan and Ava out and we all dance wildly. Alia is sandwiched between Jeremy and Anthony, I think of going over and breaking it up but I get sandwiched between Amya and Harper. I look over and find Liv and Ari grinding up into each other. It feels pretty awkward watching my sisters get down and dirty on the dance floor so I quickly look away and focus on the two girls dancing with me.

Harper is pretty good looking as well. She has long light brown hair with dark blue eyes. She is really short; she doesn't even reach my shoulders but she somehow manages to have really long legs. She also seems to be super fit. I get broken out of my reverie when the main light comes on. I quickly look up to find the Mom's of the group.

"Damn it Santana! I told you none of them would be able to keep it in their pants." Quinn yells. I quickly break away from the sandwich I was in because Amya was in it. My Mom's are just giggling and they shake their heads. Quinn sighs, "C'mon kids, dinner is ready." We all quickly go upstairs and sit down at the large dinner table.

Once everyone gets their food, I look over to see Quinn smirking at me. "So, Xavier, why don't you tell us what was going on down there." Everyone looks over at me and I blush.

"Blame Alia! She's the one that started it!" I point an accusing finger at her.

"What I did not! I just wanted to dance but Ari put on the party lights!" She points her finger at Arianna.

"Seems like it's your kids fault Satan." Mercedes says.

"Shut it Wheezy. I just wanted to know how two of my kids got sandwiched." Mami says.

"Well, Jeremy is like my brother, we just like to dance. Liv and Ari were only going to dance with each other of course. Plus, Anthony is pretty hot." She says. After she finishes, she looks down into her lap. I think she was thinking about Liam. They aren't really dating but they act like they are.

"Let's just drop this because we got little kiddies around the table and we don't need them knowing what we are talking about okay?" Mom says. Everyone nods and returns to their food. I see Quinn lean over to whisper into Sam's ear and he turns and glares at me. I suddenly find my food very interesting. I'm guessing she told him how I was all up and grinding on his baby.

After dinner everyone decides to head out to the beach. The parents sit and watch from a safe distance. I keep a close eye on Ava and Ethan but he seems to be a really good swimmer.

I get dunked by someone and when I come up I see a smirking Amya. I lunge forward and dunk her as well. After awhile Liam comes walking down the beach, apparently Alia invited him. I see him greet Mom and Mami and politely introduce himself to the whole group. Alia runs out of the water and flings her arms around him. I look over towards Anthony to see him with a sad look on his face as he watches the two. I swim over to him and give him a pat on the back. He smiles and nods his head.

Liam and Alia come running back into the water and she gives him multiple kisses on his lips. I watch them for a bit and realize that he seems to be like an awesome guy for her to date. I smile and turn back to Amya who is floating on her back. I swim up to her quietly and splash her after a second. She sputters and splashes back. It ends up on Anthony and Harper who splash back. After a few seconds it turns out to be a huge splash war.

The kids eventually tire themselves out and crawl to where to adults are, who have seemed to have gotten a little tipsy. After awhile the kids get changed out of their swimsuits. Mami comes in and drunkenly slurs "Everyone stays here got it?" Ari, Li, and I all nod.

Mom and Mami won't let anyone drive home since they all managed to get drunk somewhere through the night. Mom and Mami retire to their bedroom, obviously too drunk to help the guests get set up for the night. I decide to take responsibility and set the parents up in the mine, Ari, Li, and Liv's room. I carry a sleepy Ava and Ethan up to her room and set them down in her bed and turn the light out. I walk into the living room to see Ari standing and looking at the other kids in the room.

"All of us are sleeping down here, got it?" Ari says rudely.

Alia laughs. "Don't mind her; she's just pissed because she can't sleep in her room." Everyone chuckles and gets set up on the couches and recliners. I get set up on the couch. Olivia and Arianna set up into the biggest recliner and cuddle up next to each other. Liam and Alia cuddle up on the love seat. Anthony takes a small recliner; Jeremy and Harper share the other end of the couch. I'm about to fall asleep when I feel a weight on the couch next to me.

"I'm going to sleep next to you okay?" I smile and extend my arm so she can rest her head on it. She wraps her arm around my torso and snuggles in. I quickly decide to leave the dogs out for the night because I'm definitely not moving. I see all three dogs snuggle into each other on the floor. The cats are sitting on the back of the couch; I reach up and scratch a rapidly growing Tibi behind the ears. He purrs, and I take my hand away. I fall asleep to the sound of Tibi purring and Amya's steady breathing.

**Longest chapter!** **What would you guys like to see happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Arianna POV**

Ugh! I don't want to go back to school. We had a four and a half day weekend because of those stupid parent-teacher conferences. Although I'm not complaining, I mean who wouldn't? Its dumb reasons to have school off. I did get in trouble though because my stupid English teacher, Mr. McGee, has a pervy crush on me and I bitched him out because of it. Apparently, he told my Mom's about it, so I'm definitely not looking forward to seeing him again.

Some of the glee club members are still chilling at our house. Mike and Tina went home, so did Sugar and Rory, and Mercedes and Puck, but Quinn, and Sam are still there. I don't know why though, I've been having to bunk with Alia because Mom and Mami won't let me sleep with Olivia in her room. That's like the only rule we have in this house.

Olivia and I have been going strong. We have been dating for about two months now. Some of the guys at school are being homophobic assholes because they are jealous. There seems to be a lot of homophobic people at our school, which I don't get because gay relationships are pretty much accepted everywhere, except for those hick states. For once, I've had to have people stand up for me, because I get shocked into silence when someone says a homophobic slur at Olivia and I.

Anyways, I'm on my way to school in my BMW M3. I got this car for my 16th birthday, Mami was hesitant to get it at first because I wasn't that experienced of a driver but I am honestly a really good driver. Xav and I have been alternating between cars to drive to school. Mami just recently sold Xav's Audi R8 and he was devastated but she said he needed a car that can fit more people so she got him a completely badass looking Chevy Camaro that was decked out to the max. He loved it.

We dropped Ava off at her elementary school and then we headed to the high school. As we arrived and parked in our usual spot, I see everyone give us dirty looks. Since we live in LA you would think that kids wouldn't be that jealous of us but they really are. I mean who wouldn't? Our Mami is a famous singer and our Mom is a famous dancer who occasionally models. We are loaded and all of us are insanely good looking.

All of us bail out of my car and walk towards the school. I hold Liv's hand while Alia and Xavier walk a little bit ahead of us. I watch as Alia bursts into a full sprint and runs into Liam, almost knocking him over. They are so cute, even though they aren't dating. I see a group of upperclassmen walk over to them. "Xav!" I yell, he turns around and I nod my head towards our little sister. He nods back and walks over there. I'm glad I have a humongous older brother, because then he always protects us. I would never say it out loud but some of the older kids here scare me.

I watch as a senior goes up to Liam knocks his stuff out of his hand then pushes him backwards so he falls down. I immediately steer Liv and I towards them. The senior then snatches his nerdy glasses and breaks them in half and throws them at him. "You can get a loser a hot girlfriend but you will always be a loser." The boy says. Xavier finally reaches them and he pushes the senior and gets up in his face. I walk over to Liam where Alia is currently apologizing and picking up his stuff.

"You okay kid?" I ask him, he nods. I'm broken out of my odd behavior when I hear yelling. I see Xavier and his best friend, Aidan, wanting to fight the seniors and his buddies. "Xavier come on, don't get in a fight. Mami will get pissed." I tell him. That seems to calm him down a bit.

"Yeah you better back off, you don't want your faggie Mom's to cry over your broken face." Before I can stop myself I run towards the senior and punch him in his face. He stumbles backwards. I feel arms around my waist and look back to find Xav pulling me away. I look back and see the senior has a bloody nose. I smile proudly; I can pack a mean punch.

The Lopez-Pierce clan quickly abandons the scene with Liam in tow. I know I won't get in trouble because the senior wouldn't go and tell a teacher, because it would make him seem weak.

As the school day starts we split up to get to our respective class rooms. By the time English comes around, I have already had Math, free period, and Social studies. Now I have lunch but I have to get to English right after, luckily I have Olivia in that class, so it will bearable.

I also have lunch with Alia, Liam, and Liv, which is always good. Everyone always taunts me because I sit with my little sister and her nerdy 'boyfriend' but I honestly don't care because Alia is my best friend, plus Liam is a pretty nice guy. I settle down at our usual table and nod at the random people that sit with us every once in awhile. I feel arms around my neck and a kiss on my cheek. Then Olivia sits down next to me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Why aren't you eating today Liv?" I ask her.

"I'm not really hungry; I'll just eat something off your plate." I smile and scoot my chair and plate closer to her. After a few minutes, Alia and Liam settle down across the table. They both have a huge plate of food; I shake my head because I wonder how they both stay so skinny. "Hey guys." Liv says.

They wave because their mouth is so full of food that they can't speak. After we all finish eating we head to our classes. Liv and I walk towards McGee's room and sit down in a seat near the back. Five minutes after the bell, our teacher finally walks into the room. _Figures, he's always late_ I thought.

He passes out books and we start reading a book called _Night _by Elie Wiesel. It's about the holocaust. I can actually bear this class right now because I love to learn about the Holocaust. We did this humongous project and I did mine over Dr. Mengele who is the head doctor at Auschwitz that performs sick experiments on twins. Olivia hates this kind of stuff but I find it fascinating. I get it from Mami I guess; she said she loved this stuff too. I actually got my middle name from the book, Tzipora, it's Wiesel's sister.

When I get handed a book, I simply toss it aside because I have read all of it twice already. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce is there a reason you aren't reading?" I hear my English teacher ask.

"Yes, because I've read the book twice already." I say back with a roll of my eyes. Olivia grabs my hand that's on her thigh and squeezes it.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have done that. Pick the book up and read it with the class like a normal person." He says back. I roll my eyes once again and refuse to pick up the book. McGee didn't both me again. I do the worksheet he gives us and answer all the questions and let Olivia copy off of me. Once we are both done, I grab both of our worksheets and turn them in.

"Here you are Arianna." I turn to find Mr. McGee with a pink slip, which means a detention. I snatch the paper and return to my seat. After thirty more minutes of doing nothing, class is over. Since, it's the last class of the day I find Xavier and give him my keys so he can drive everyone else home.

I give Olivia a kiss. "Love you." I tell her, she replies back instantly. I smile, and head off to detention. Once I get there, I see the usual people, which include the trash bags, as I call them, the hippies, and the occasional stupid jock. I see Ryder who is the girl I always talk to in here and go sit next to her.

Ryder is one of those punk girls, but she is totally cool. She has really long dark red hair with too many piercings to count. She also has tattoos everywhere; I mean she has full sleeves up her arms. I don't understand though because she is only a junior. She always has that mysterious water bottle that looks like it has water in it but I highly doubt that.

"What are you in here for?" She asks, with her usual dismissing tone. I laugh because it sounds as if we are in jail. We technically are because the teachers that watch us are complete douche bags.

"Talking back to McGee." She nods, and then the teacher walks in. I smirk when I see it's the new history teacher, Mr. Davidson. He is a complete nerd, and fresh out of college. Which means he gets totally flustered when hot girls talk to him. _Totally getting out of here early _I thought with a smirk.

I hike up my skin tight dress till it's barely covering my ass. I make sure it doesn't look to obvious. I reach up and push my boobs together, which enhances my cleavage even more.

I go and throw something away making sure to sway my hips more than usual. As I walk back to my desk I see Ryder reach over and knock my pencil on the ground. I smirk at her she totally knows what's up. I slowly bend over making sure he notices and pick up my pencil. I pop back up and turn around to see that he totally noticed.

"You're taking me with you." Ryder leans over and whispers to me. I nod. She bunches up her shirt and ties the flannel into a knot that shows off her slim stomach and boobs. _She is pretty hot_. We have done this before, I'm glad that we are pretty good friends because it would be totally awkward with anyone else. I checked with Olivia to see if this was okay and she said it was totally funny and that is was fine. I'm glad she isn't the jealous type.

Ryder scoots her desk over to mine and leans over to act like she is whispering in my ear. I bite my lip and close my eyes. I feel her hand on my thigh and peek open my eye to see Mr. Davidson looking at us with wide eyes. I grab her hand and move it further up my thigh and I run my hands all over my torso. She brings her hand just under my dress and leans over to bite at my earlobe.

I shoot up out of my seat and grab her hand and bring her to the front of the room. "Mr. Davidson can we please go? We have an emergency." He scoots further into the teacher's desk, _probably to hide his boner. _I feel Ryder's hand on my upper stomach and I look over at her to bite my lip.

"Um, ye- yeah. Yo- You can go-o." He stutters out. I grab Ryder's hand and practically sprint out of the room, flipping off the students that are looking at us with envy. As soon as the door closes we bust out laughing.

"Thanks Ryder. You are totally my best friend." I tell her and hug her. She hugs back and starts to walk off, drinking out of her bottle.

"Bye loser." She says, I smile and shake my head and head out towards the parking lot. I pull out my phone and dial Xav's number.

"Hey can you come get me? I got out of detention early again." I tell him. I hear him let out a dramatic huff.

"Ari, you can't keep doing this stuff. If someone finds out about this, you could get expelled or something like that." He tells me. I let out a small 'whatever'. "Alright I'll be there in five." He hung up without another word.

He got there in four and a half minutes. That's pretty impressive timing for him; he is a slow ass driver. I hop into his Camaro and he starts to drive. I turn around to find Alia, Liv, and Ava with us as well. "Why did you bring them?" I ask in the nicest way possible.

"Mom and Mami are sexing up the house." Alia replies. "I walked them doing it on the dinner table. They didn't even look up when I yelled at them." I scrunch my face up in disgust. "Yeah, imagine what it was like for me. I just hope they clean that shit." She says. Everyone chuckles, except for Ava. Ava said some boy kissed her at school today, so that resulted in her having a terrible day.

Xavier decides to go get some ice cream. It immediately cheers up Ava. Once we arrive Ava decides on strawberry. I share a chocolate with Olivia and Alia and Xavier get chocolate chip cookie dough. We all settle down outside of the ice cream shop and start to eat. I see paparazzi taking pictures of all of us; I roll my eyes and knock down Alia's hand that is waving at them. _The paps get so annoying. _While we are sitting there a thought quickly pops into my head.

"Wait if everyone abandoned the house then where is Quinn, Sam, and Amya?" I ask them. They all shrug. I see Xavier get a lost look on his face as he stares off into space. I think Xavier likes Amya a lot. I hope that it's not something that he just bounced back off of Sofia; I think it would hurt her a lot. She seems to be a fragile person.

After an hour of avoiding the house, we decide to take a risk and see if it is safe to enter. Alia stays outside with Ava for a bit while the rest of us scan the house hoping that it is safe. I hear moans coming from their room so I get Alia and Ava. "No one goes near the kitchen." I hear Olivia yell. "There is that weird body residue all over the table." Everyone nods and stays clear of the kitchen.

Olivia and I head upstairs to study for our upcoming English test. We both settle down at my desk and I prepare to quiz her. She knows that she only needs to study because this stuff is easy for me to grasp. "What three camps was he in?" I ask.

"Auschwitz, Buna, and Buchenwald." She says proudly. I lean over and give her a kiss. Every time we study, someone gets a kiss when they get the answer right.

"Where was his family from?"

"Sighet, um, Pennsylvania?" I shake my head 'no' "Transylvania!" I nod and kiss her.

"Okay, what are Elie's sister's names?" I ask her.

"There are three, right?" I nod "Um, well, Tzipora for sure. Helga?" I narrow my eyes "Hilda!" I nod my head. "Um, I can't remember the last one." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Bea! C'mon I love that name so you should know it!" She smiles and shakes her head. "We are so going to name one of our kids that one day." I don't even realize my slip-up.

"Kids huh?" She asks teasingly. I immediately blush and duck my head. She takes my chin in her hand and brings my face up so she can give me a kiss. We kiss sweetly for a couple of minutes till I deepen the kiss with some tongue. Olivia pushes me down into the bed and crawls on top of me. As I'm about to reach up and take off her shirt, Mami and Mom come bursting into my room. Olivia quickly scrambles off of me. I look over at my Mom's and it looks like they are drunk.

"Ooooh, Ari is getting some action!" Mom yells out. I can tell they aren't drunk but probably drunk off of each other. "Now, now children, keep it in your pants." She shakes her finger, acting like she is disappointed.

"Like you have any room to talk." I spit back at them. "Did you even clean the table yet?" I ask them.

"We will in a bit." Mami says with a wave of her hand. "C'mon kiddies we are ordering some pizza because we are too lazy to make you dinner." I smile and shake my head at them. I grab Olivia's hand and we walk behind Mom and Mami. Mom is giving Mami a piggy back and twirling down the stairs. At first I'm worried but realize its fine because Mom is a dancer. I smile and hope that one day my love for Olivia will be as strong as theirs someday.


	16. Chapter 16

**Santana POV**

I woke up this morning feeling extremely horny. Every once in awhile this happens; I get so worked up that I can go so many rounds throughout the whole day. A week ago Alia walked in on Britt and I going at it on the kitchen table. I was the one who initiated it but I thought it was earlier than it was but it turns out it wasn't, resulting in the kids coming home. Anyways, since that night Britt put us on the sex ban. She only does this when I pissed her off, but this is the first time she's done it because the kids walked in on us.

I walked in on Britt masturbating so many times this week. I was so close to getting her to break the ban last night when I walked in on her. She said she was going in the office to type something with her laptop for the dance studio. Ten minutes later I walked in to find Britt, completely naked, with her feet propped up on the desk, one hand between her legs, and one hand scrolling through the naughty pictures I took for her recently.

She just bit her lip and rubbed herself harder while looking at me. I walked over to her and tried to get my hand between her legs but she smacked my hand away and kicked me out. I ended up masturbating right after.

Anyways, I got out of bed and decided to take a cold shower to calm my nerves a little. While I was there, I tried to think of ideas to get Britt to cave in. I thought of many ideas but only one stuck in my head. I washed myself quickly and exited the shower. I walked back in to find Brittany still sleeping.

I walked downstairs to find the house empty. I smirked when I realized that the kids were at school, Quinn and Sam left two days ago, and me and Britt had the day off. I decided to cook breakfast for her, hoping to get some brownie points.

As I was making the eggs, I felt long arms sneak around my waist and a kiss on my neck. I finished the eggs and put them on a nearby plate and turned around to face Britt. "Good morning Britty." I tell her, handing her the plate.

She grabs the plate and gives me a hard kiss. I pull away when I realize what she is trying to do. Tease me until I start to beg her, probably only to be denied. I gently pushed her towards the table until she sat down and began eating. I quickly walked out of the room and stripped down completely bare and sat down on the stairs.

I don't think Britt remembers; when we first started dating in our senior year we were coming home from a party and we got so horny that we did it on the stairs, me fingering her from behind. Right after, Britt said it was probably the best sex ever because she came so hard.

After daydreaming for a bit, I hear Britt getting up from her chair. I quickly start to touch myself while still sitting down. I hear her gasp as she stepped out of the kitchen and got a perfect sight. I decide to keep my eyes closed and pretend I didn't hear. The plan is ruined because I feel lips on mine and I immediately open my eyes back up. Britt pulls away with a smirk and removes my hand. She dives back in with her lips; I close my eyes and enjoy it while I can. Hopefully she will just let me have sex with her. I feel her moving around and open my eyes to find her stripping out of her clothes. She hit her breaking point, as did I. I broke the kiss when she strips her sweatpants off and stare down at her core.

Britt is wearing our favorite strap on. She smirks at my reaction and pulls me up. I thought she was going to take me up to our bed but she turns me around and pushes my torso down towards the steps. I'm face down, ass up. I've never felt so exposed with Britt. She runs her hands over my back and then goes down to my butt. She roughly gropes it and then smacks it hard. "That's what you get for taking me on the table and the kids seeing it." She finishes the sentence with another smack.

"You weren't complaining." I tell her, turning my head to flash a smirk. She smacks my ass again, harder than the others. "Ow, Britt, easy." I said. It hurts so badly but I can feel my arousal revving with every harsh smack.

She finally ceases her movement and rubs my ass tenderly. I feel one hand leave my ass and the next second the dildo is shoved roughly into me. I moan so loudly because it is resting right up against my g-spot. Brittany starts with fast but gentle thrusts. She bends down and presses her torso against my back, still thrusting, and reaches down to grab my hand that is holding up my weight on the stairs. "Oh my God, I missed this so much Sanny." It is so hard for me to breathe right now because there is so much pleasure coursing through my body. "No more sex bans for us." She whispers into my ear.

She continues to thrust and I feel the coil in my stomach wind tighter. "Harder baby." She lifts her body up off of me and grabs my hips. She pulls me into her while she thrusts into me, increasing the force. "Yes, more." I manage to moan out. I reach behind with one hand and grab her butt.

There are tingles all over my body when I finally reach my peak. Britt pulls my body up towards her and I arch my back and lean my head back to moan freely to the ceiling. Brittany pulls out and picks me up and presses me hard against the wall. She reaches down and enters me again.

I start to bounce up and down on top of her, while she is looking down at our somewhat connected sexes and breathing heavily. "Fuck San, you're so beautiful." She stills my bouncing body and pulls away from the wall and gently sets me down on the stairs, facing her. She lowers her body and thrusts into me softly. Britt leans down and starts to kiss me sweetly. I grab her neck and slide my tongue into her mouth. She breaks the kiss and scrunches up her face on a particular thrust and stills inside me. Britt moves side to side and she moans loudly.

I continue to watch her moan loudly, while I'm panting softly to myself. I pull her face to mine and she stares directly into my eyes. We both reach our orgasms simultaneously. Britt continues to haphazardly thrust into me. I bring her body to mine and scratch her shoulders as my orgasm continues to rip through my body. Our eyes stay connected until Britt finally closes her eyes when her last blast of pleasure blows through her.

Britt stays put inside of me as we both catch our breaths. After a few minutes, Britt finally pulls out and kisses me sloppily. "God what was I thinking?" She says, with a laugh.

"You had to have a good reason for it babe." I tell her. She smiles and shakes her head and pulls me up with her and we head up the stairs. Britt undoes the strap on and puts it on the floor, making sure that we will wash it later. I decide that I don't want another shower so we put on our swimming suits and head to the beach with a couple of towels and some sunscreen.

Britt lies down on her stomach and immediately tosses the sunscreen towards me. I straddle her back and undo her top. I rub some of the cold lotion in my hand to warm it up and start to massage it into her shoulders. I end up massaging Brittany's hold backside. I think Britt got a little bit turned on, but I know she won't act on it because there are always paparazzi lurking around near the beach.

I tie her top together again, and she rolls over, while she is still underneath me. "You need to put some on too." She mumbles. I shrug, because it always takes me longer to burn, although that rarely happens. I lean down to kiss her.

"Ew gross, public displays of affection." She says with a giggle.

"Deal with it." I smile and give her pecks all over her face. She starts to full on laugh and she reaches up to grab a hold of my stomach and tickles me. I squeal and she takes advantage and tosses me aside and runs out towards the water.

I laugh and run after her and pounce on her back. She grabs my arms and spins around in the water and dives under the water. She lets go and I go up towards the surface. I feel her hands on my ankles and she pulls me under water with her again. She runs her hands up my body and gives me a kiss and drags us up to get some air.

I wrap my arms and legs around her and stare into her eyes, with a big grin on my face. Britt wraps her arms around my stomach and bobs us gently in the water. "I love you so much." I tell her.

She smiles and leans in to give me a lingering kiss. "I love you too, so much." She tells me. I lean in and give her another kiss.

After messing around in the water and getting our tan on, we decide to head into town for some lunch. We decided to take the mopeds into town, no one ever uses these anymore, but I still love to ride them. We arrive at a diner that's really low key. It is on the very edge of town and it is so good. This is our place; we have never taken the kids here. We are greeted by Lisa, the usual waitress that is there every day. We have taken a liking to Lisa, she is a lady in her 60's but she treats us like her kids, its nice.

She waves at us and tells us to sit wherever. Britts and I sit down at a booth and Lisa immediately comes over to take our usual order. I always get a hamburger and fries with a milkshake and Britt gets the same except Dr. Pepper to drink instead.

Once Lisa leaves I decide to bring up an idea that has been in my head for awhile. "Hey Britt?" I look up to find her staring at me lovingly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Lima soon and visit our parents and maybe hang out with the glee club members." I tell her. "I was thinking that it could happen in a couple of weeks because I emailed everyone and they said they could get off work for it."

Britt reaches over and grabs my hand and rubs it. "For how long?" She asks with a smile.

"A week? Maybe I don't know." I tell her.

"A week? What about the kids?" She says with a furrow in her brow.

"I say we either trust them or leave them here or we can take them with us and let them meet everyone else. Plus they could see their grandparents." I tell her and bring her hand up to kiss it.

"I say we bring them along." She says. "I trust them, but I don't trust a newly single Xav, I mean he is trying to bounce back quickly and I don't want him to throw a huge party to accomplish his mission." She tells me with a small frown.

"Oh my gosh Britt! You're a genius! We can tell everyone to bring their kids, including Amya; he took a liking to her when they were here." I say while shaking Britt's hand excitedly. Britt gets up and scoots into my side of the booth and gives me a kiss. I smile and she leans her head onto my shoulder while softly kissing my hand.

Lisa comes over with our food, smiles, coos, sets our food down, and then walks off. Britt walks over to her side again and I start to pout at her. "If I sit next to you, you won't eat, so eat." She says, pointing a fork towards me. I continue to pout as we eat our food.

Once we are finished we decide to head back home. When we get inside the house Britt leads me by both hands up the stairs. She goes into our bedroom and pulls me close to her. "I want to make love to you." She whispers softly. I smile and lean up to kiss her. We continue to kiss softly until Britt takes the initiative and strips off my shirt.

Britt gets me completely naked, taking pieces of clothing off one by one. I take my time getting her naked and kiss every inch of skin as it is revealed; avoiding the one place Britt needs me. Brittany picks me up and softly lays me down on the bed. She attaches her lips to my nipple and sucks. She created up a small rhythm suck, flick, bite, pull. It feels so good and by the time she moved on, I was squirming beneath her.

She kisses down my body paying extra attention to the dips in my stomach. Once she reaches my core, she just sits there and lets her warm breath wash over it. I shiver and lean up on my forearms to get a good look down at her. She reaches up and grabs both hands with hers and intertwines our fingers.

Britt finally leans down and gives my clit a kiss. She continues this, while adding in some tongue, till she is fully making out with my pussy. I shift down the bed to get closer to her and she smirks while she still has a mouthful of me. "Britt, please," I plead her silently. "I need more." She lets go of my clit and gives me a soft smile.

"As you wish." She says, and then she angles her head downwards and teases her tongue around my entrance. I reach down and grab both sides of her jaw and bring her head harder into my core. She gets the point and gently shoves her tongue into me. Britt wiggles her tongue and I let go of her head to prop myself back up and grip the sheets.

"I love you Britt." I tell her, with a shudder. She brings her eyes up to look straight into mine as she begins to thrust her tongue in and out of me. She grabs my hands again as she buries her whole face into me, still keeping eye contact. I squeeze her hands and try to keep my eyes open. She reaches that special spot inside of me and toys with it. My head drops back and I moan out loudly.

"Look at me." I struggle to bring my head forward again but I finally manage to regain my ability to move my head, when she pulls away from my g-spot. My eyes lock again with hers and she moves her head to my clit. Britt quickly starts to lick at my clit and sucks on it almost every other lick. She breaks away from her rhythm to say a quick "Come for me Santana."

I bring my legs to wrap around her back and pull her hands up to my boobs. She gets the hint and starts to grope at them. I open my mouth in a silent scream and grab onto her arms tightly. The heat in my stomach intensifies and I squeeze Britt so tightly, I feel like I could break her. I regain my breath, and start to continuously moan into the air.

Britt slowly brings me down from my orgasm by slowing the rhythm she had. I let my body fall onto the bed. Britt kisses up my body and kisses my unresponsive lips. "Give me a minute babe." I tell her and she nods and rests her body onto mine and she kisses my collarbone softly.

"I love you so much San." She says.

"I love you too." I say back. We continue to make love until the kids return home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alia POV**

**From Liam: Have a fun time in Lima. I'll miss you!**

I smile at the text he sent me. It was sent a couple of hours ago but I just got my phone back from Mami. I haven't seen it in a couple of weeks. Mami took it when she walked in on me taking some naughty pictures to tease Liam. I wasn't like naked or anything, just like glimpses of my undies and my boobs. Liam said he liked them, so it was worth it.

Liam and I aren't dating yet. I think he is too shy to ask me out and personally I don't ask people out, people ask me out. We went on some innocent movie dates, where he didn't even put his arms around me, until I grabbed them and put them around me. I was thinking about giving up on him, but something just keeps pulling me back in to him.

Anyways, we just landed in a small Lima airport. Mami got us a flight that seated about 8 people and we were the only ones on it. It was pretty awesome. I wave goodbye to the cute pilot and head towards the exit. As soon as I step out of the plane, I realize this is going to be so boring.

I haven't been in Lima since I was five, I think. My Grandparents always came to visit us because we have more rooms for them to stay in. I don't really remember anything about Lima. Mom and Mami lead us over to a big Escalade and we all pile in. We drive about twenty minutes till we arrive at a big house. It's not as big as ours in LA, but still pretty good sized.

"Whose house is this?" I ask curiously.

"This is the house I grew up in." Mami answers from the driver's seat. I nod my head. Mami parks behind a black BMW and tells us all to get out. Ava jumps on my back and I follow Ari and Xav to the front door. Before we can knock, the door is thrown open by my Abuela.

"My babies! I missed you so much!" She yells out with her thick accent. She pulls all of us into a giant hug. She quickly breaks it when she notices the two extra additions to the family. "Who's this?" She asks Mami, who is behind us.

"Hi Mom," She says with a smile. "I forgot to tell you about this," She takes a nervous glance to her mom. "We adopted these girls, that's Ava, she just turned seven," She says with a nod towards Ava, who is still on my back.

"And this is Olivia, my girlfriend." Ari says, with a hesitant smile. Liv comes up and wraps her arms around Arianna.

Abuela stares at them for a couple of seconds till she smiles. "Oh how wonderful!" She says "Santanita you will explain this to me later," Abuela looks at her sternly. "Come in, come in." We hurry inside the house and I follow Xav upstairs with the suitcases. _I guess we are staying here._ I ended up bunking with Xav. Liv and Ari wanted the last room to themselves but Mom said no and put Ava in there with them.

Abuelo eventually comes home from golfing with some of his old med friends. Mom and Abuela cook everyone some delicious Spanish meal, which was really spicy on certain bites. Everyone ends up in the massive living room watching a couple of movies till everyone retires to their bedrooms.

Xav and I decide to take turns on the bed, switching every night. He told me I kick when I sleep. I convinced him to let me have the bed the first night. "So are you and Liam dating yet?" He asks out of nowhere.

"No, he hasn't asked me yet." I tell him, still staring at the ceiling.

"Girls can ask out guys too, you know." He says, I hear movement down by the edge of the bed. I'm assuming he is looking at me, but I am too tired to move.

"Yeah I know, but I just want hi-" I get interrupted by odd noises coming from the room next to ours. I see Xav sit up and look over at me.

"What was that?" I shrug, hoping he sees me. We sit in silence till we hear a thump, thump, thump and a couple of odd sounding moans, almost like they are muffled. We both realize it is Mom and Mami going at it. "That's gross." Xav says, with a monotone voice.

I chuckle and he joins in eventually. "Nostalgia." I tell him simply, he nods his head in response. "Go to sleep, Mom said we have to get up early." He falls back into his sleeping bag and eventually I hear his obnoxious snores. I roll my eyes and pull my pillow over my head to block out the noise around me.

I do my sweet trick that makes me fall asleep quickly, rubbing my bare feet together, and immediately fall asleep.

/

I wake up fairly early and head towards the door to exit the room. I trip over Xav and he grunts, still asleep. I chuckle and head towards the delicious smell of breakfast food. I see Abuela and Mami talking quietly in the kitchen, while making breakfast for everyone. I keep hidden to see if I can hear anything.

I feel arms grab at my sides and I jump. "Gotcha!" I turn around to see Mom smiling at me. Mami and Abuela stopped cooking to see what the commotion was and I blush and head towards the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting on the tall stools. Mom goes up and kisses Abuela on the cheek and wraps her arms around Mami and gives her a kiss on her cheek as well.

I watch Abuela as she smiles and shakes her head. She looks over at me quickly then turns back to cooking with a thoughtful look on her face.

Abuela sets a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. "Eat, you are too skinny." She says.

I watch as she walks out of the kitchen. I look over at my Mom's when I see movement. Mom got wandering hands, as usual. I assume they forgot I was still here. Mom reaches down and roughly grabs Mami's ass. I shake my head and eat the eggs in front of me. I watch as Mami leans her head back and grabs Mom's hands and bring them to her front and pushing them down.

I awkwardly clear my throat and I almost laugh at how fast they jump apart. They both blush. "Sorry Li." Mom says sheepishly. I shrug and continue to eat. I watch as Mom gives Mami's hips a squeeze and she reluctantly pulls away from her. Mom walks out of the room and Mami hands me a glass of water and kisses my forehead. Mami and I sit in silence, eating our breakfast food until we see Mom trailing in with four kids behind her. "Grab some food and go get ready." I put my plate in the sink and watch as my siblings do what Mom said slowly. "Chop chop!" Mom yells, I watch as she pats Ari and Liv on the butt.

I smile and walk upstairs to get ready. I put on my favorite pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I walk out of the room and find Xav sitting on the floor; he stands up and walks into the room to get ready. _Good thing he knows boundaries._

I walk into the bathroom and find Ava struggling to look over the counter. I laugh and lift her up and start to do her hair. I French braid it and she giggles and starts to brush her teeth. I decide to straighten my hair and put a cute headband in it. I brush my teeth, spit, and then walk out of the room with Ava using my legs as stilts to walk with.

I walk downstairs and sit down on the couch with Abuela and Abuelo with Ava sitting on my lap. "So young lady," I look up to find Abuelo looking at Ava with a smile. "Do you like living with Alia here? She can be a handful cant she?" He teases.

Ava smiles, getting the joke. "Oh yes Mr. Grandpa," I smile "I cannot stand her at all." My Grandparents chuckle.

"Well Ms. Alia are you dating anyone?" Abuela asks with a smile.

I blush, "No, well kind of, I mean, like we aren't dating but we act like we are." I tell her, Abuelo shifts uncomfortably. He never likes to talk about our relationships.

Abuela smiles and nods her head. "I see," She looks like she was going to continue till everyone else comes into the living room.

"We are leaving for awhile, okay Mom?" Mami says. Abuela nods her head and everyone waves goodbye and heads into the big Escalade. We pull up to another big place, not one that I recognize. "Out." Mami says and we quickly exit the car. I notice other kids around the house. _I hope they are cool_. I see Uncle Kurt run to my Mom's and hug them tightly, I groan inwardly when I see his kids come outside as well; they can get super annoying sometimes. I assume this is Kurt and Blaine's house.

I avoid Kurt's kids and go over and hug Anthony and Jeremy. They smile and hug back, I separate and go find Harper who is talking to some girl I don't recognize. I see that Ava and Ethan are hugging tightly; they seem to be the youngest ones here. _They are going to get married_, I think to myself. I reach Harper and she squeals and wraps me up in a hug. "Oh! This is Emily. Emily this is Alia." I smile and shake her hand.

"I'm Artie's daughter and my mom is Anna, she wasn't in the club though." I nod my head. I know who Artie is, apparently Mami hates him but my Mom's won't tell us why. _Probably for something stupid._

"Ah, nice," I tell her, "My Mom's are Santana and Brittany." She nods her head and waves her hand.

"Yeah, I know who your parents are. I'm a huge fan of both of your Mom's." I internally roll my eyes, I always hear that. I smile anyways and go find Jeremy to talk too. I love talking to him about dance because he also loves to dance; he gets it from his daddy.

In the middle of the conversation I get pulled away by Ari. "Uh, Ari what the hell?" I ask her, pissed that I got interrupted. I give an apologetic glance to Jeremy and he waves his hand at me with a smile.

"Mom wants us." She says, and keeps walking. I yank my arm out of her hand but continue to walk with her. I notice that everyone gathered in the backyard and it seems that everyone is grouped with their families. I think it is introduction time.

I see a short brunette that I recognize as Rachel and an ugly looking oafish man stand up with her, Finn. I see Mami roll her eyes, apparently she hates this couple in general, and she told me that. "Well as you can see, Finn and I got married after he got back from Afghanistan and we had two kids Michael and Charlie. I just retired from Broadway and am now a music teacher in New York and Finn is a mechanic" Charlie is a short brunette, she just looks annoying and I make a mental note to stay away from her. Michael is tall and handsome with dark hair. I eye him up and notice he is staring at me, I throw him a playful wink and he winks back.

I watch as Mike and Tina introduce Jeremy and tell us about their life. Mike as a dance choreographer and Tina as a photographer.

Puck as a football coach and a history teacher, Mercedes as a music producer.

Quinn as a therapist and Sam as a football coach and English teacher.

Rory as a PE teacher and Sugar as a Pediatrician.

"I am a fashion designer," Uncle Kurt says "Blaine is a music teacher and these are our kids Ronnie, Weston, Persephone, and Lindsay." He finishes with a smile.

Finally, someone I don't recognize, Artie. "Well, I'm a computer programmer and I met Anna through work and we have a daughter named Emily." I nod my head. Emily looks a lot like Mami and Anna. She has tan skin and these too cute dimples, dark hair, and about Mom's height.

I hear Mami clear her throat, "Um, well, obviously I'm a singer; Britt Britt is a choreographer with Mike. This is Xavier, Arianna, and Alia, our biological children," Mami pauses "This is Olivia and Ava, we just adopted them recently." She finishes with a smile.

Introductions are over, finally. The older kids get banished to the basement to get to know one another. I walk Ava over to Ethan and he grabs her hand. _How cute. _They start to talk to a young Persephone and Weston, who are actually twins. I get ushered into the basement and we all sit awkwardly until Anthony speaks up "So spin the bottle or never have I ever." He says.

"Anthony, you dumb ass we don't have any alcohol." Ari speaks up playfully.

He smiles and shrugs. "We can do it with water or something."

"Or someone could go upstairs and sneak some alcohol down here." I say with a mischievous smirk.

"I like the way you think." Michael says, everyone nods in agreement. "Since you suggested it, you have to go get it." He says, and I shrug and stand up.

"Where's the booze?" I ask Ronnie. He tells me it's upstairs in a cabinet by the fridge. "Someone has to come with me to get glasses." Lindsay tells us where they are and Ari stands up and we both sneak upstairs. Once we see the coast is clear, I move to get the goods, while Ari grabs glasses.

I grabbed a bottle of Cherry UV Vodka and a Blue Raspberry flavor; delicious. I also grab some nasty ass whiskey. _I hate that shit, but I'm sure somebody downstairs likes it. _I look into the fridge and find some coke and grab that as well. We sneak back downstairs and everyone cheers.

We all sit in a circle and fill up our glasses with our choice of alcohol.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Jeremy says. All the guys drink, including Olivia and Ari.

"Woah, are you two dating or something? Isn't that kind of awkward because you are like sisters?" A bewildered Michael asks.

"We don't classify as sisters just as girlfriends." Everyone nods their head.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy." All the girls drink. Surprisingly no guys drink. I figured someone was gay down here.

"Never have I ever had sex." All the Lopez-Pierce kids drink, Anthony, Michael, and Ronnie drink. So that leaves Amya, Emily, Jeremy, Harper, and Charlie as virgins. _Damn, I thought Jeremy had sex with that one girl that he dated for awhile. Oh well. _

We continue to bring up odd subjects which almost everyone drinks too. After awhile, everyone is pretty much hammered.

"Guys, this game is getting boring." Harper slurs out. "Lesss play spin the bottle." She says, everyone cheers in agreement.

"Alright rules!" Xavier yells out. "No kissing siblings. That shit nasty. If you land on the same person twice you have to slip in some tongue okay?" He says, everyone nods.

"What happens if there is a third kiss in a row?" Emily asks.

"Ummmm, how about they get to cop a feel?" I say.

We agree and start the game. Harper gives Ronnie a sweet kiss that lasts about five seconds. Ronnie gives a tiny peck to Anthony. They both wipe their mouths after. Anthony gives a kiss to Emily, which lasts longer than it should for two strangers. I think they are digging each other.

Emily spins the bottle and it lands on me, I giggle and lean over and grab her by the neck and kiss her. We kiss for about ten seconds and pull away. Nothing special I guess just soft lips. I spin the bottle and it lands on Michael. I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he grabs my neck and kisses me. It's playful at first then it starts to get heated. Ari smacks my ass, hard, and it gets me to break the kiss. She gives me a wide-eyed look, almost like she is warning me about something. I didn't dwell on it though.

Michael spins and it lands on me again. He leans over once again and we heat up the second our lips touch. I slip my tongue into his mouth and our tongues do a dance together. _I'm totally digging this._ I feel his hand on my thigh and I finally break the kiss. I sit back and he winks at me.

I wink back and spin the bottle, it lands on Xavier. "Ew!" I say and spin again. This time it lands on Jeremy. I lean over and give him a kiss; it was awkward because I seriously consider him as my brother.

Jeremy spins and lands on Olivia. He gets a glare from Ari and he nods in understanding. He gives her a sweet peck. Olivia spins and lands on Ari. She happily kisses her, giving her some tongue immediately. Me and Xav look away, cause gross. I grab Ari by the belt and pull her back. "Down girl." I tell her. I look around and see all the guys, minus Jeremy, looking turned on, gross.

Ari lands on Amya and they give each other a little peck. Amya lands on Xavier and he blushes. _Finally!_ _Those two need to get together. _Amya shyly leans over and gives Xav a kiss. It was totally sweet; they sat there and kissed for awhile until they broke it up. Xav leaned in and gave her one last peck and sat back down.

The game eventually ends and everyone starts to talk. Xav and Amya settle down on the couch. Ari and Liv on the floor. Emily and Anthony are by Xav and Amya. Harper and Ronnie are down by Ari. Jeremy gets a three-way kiss with Charlie and Lindsay. _Whuddup playa!_ I think, throwing up a fist pump to him when he breaks away from it, he chuckles.

Michael scoots over to me "What's up?" I just smile and lean over to kiss him. He kisses back and things heat up once again between us. I feel his hand slide up under my shirt and he stops right under my boob. I reach down and move his hand over to grab my boob.

I hear the basement door open. I immediately sober up because we didn't think about the consequences of getting drunk at midday. I pray to God that it is not Mami that finds us. I hear a gasp and look up to find none other than Mami. _Shit. _"What the fuck is this?" She yells out. I hide behind Xav, since everyone decided to stand up for some reason. "Oh you guys are in some major shit." Mami says, she stomps down the stairs and grabs Xav and Ari by their arms and pushes them towards the stairs. I thought I was going to get lucky but she grabs Liv's and my arms and drags us behind the two.

We all eventually get up the stairs. It was hard because we were still really drunk. Mami tells the rest of the parents and they all storm downstairs. Mom and Mami check on Ava then they drag us all into a guest bedroom. Mami pushes us down on the bed and we all sit and look at the ground.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me?" I look up shocked, Mom said that. "We trust you guys to do this soberly and what did you do the first day? Get shitfaced!" Mami is standing quietly next to Mom. "Do you know how this makes us feel as parents? Now, I know that you guys weren't the only ones but still!" Mom huffs and runs her hands through her hair. "How can you be so stupid? Sure I know you guys drink every once in awhile but I don't want to look like a bad parent in front of everyone else!" She yells. "Thank God, you guys don't have any boyfriends or girlfriends, minus you two," She says looking at Ari and Liv "Or else someone would have been seriously hurt by this. Everyone kissing drunkenly."

I immediately start to cry. _Oh my god, how could I be so stupid? I totally forgot about Liam. It can't be that bad because we aren't dating or anything._

"Plus, you guys were the ones that were the most intoxicated." Mami says, her voice rising. She takes a deep breath, "Just tell me whose idea it was?" She says calmly. Ari and I exchange glances but no one says anything. "Don't tell me it was one of you." She says, yelling slightly. No one says anything once again. "Okay if one of you doesn't speak up then you will all get grounded so bad that you won't see daylight for the rest of the summer."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I swallow. "It was my idea."

"Oh my God! Of course it has to be the youngest teenager here. And to top it all off it has to be one of my children!" Mom says, yelling once again. By this time, I'm completely sober. "And of course you stole Kurt and Blaine's liquor! Do you know you could be in jail right now if this didn't take place in this house?" Mami stands quietly at the side, letting Mom handle it all. "How would that look on your applications and resumes huh? I went to jail for a bit because I'm fucking stupid and don't think about the decisions I make." She says in a mocking voice. "God, I'm so disappointed in you guys." Mom says, and then she just bursts into tears. Mami goes over and hugs her, trying to calm her down.

When a parent says they are disappointed in you, it really hurts. I don't know why; it just really gets to you, knowing that you let a parent down. On top of that, Mom is crying, which is pretty much like a puppy getting kicked.

"You three," Mami looks at Xav, Ari, and Liv "Give me your phones; you will be grounded for two weeks, not including the weeks we will be spending here." They hand her their phones "Get out and sit down on the couch. No TV." They nod and leave the room. Once the door closes Mami turns towards me. "And you, are grounded for the whole summer, possibly longer, and no phone, no TV, no computer. Also, no going to the studio." I nod my head. She hands out her hand, to get my phone.

"Can I call Liam? I need to tell him something." Mami sighs but nods her head. I point to a balcony that is outside the room, she nods and I head outside. I dial the familiar number and take a deep breath.

"Hey what's up?" He asks in his sweet voice. I go to tell him, but I can't. "Hello? Alia? You there?" I start to cry, I guess he notices because he starts to freak out. "What's wrong? Do I need to come to a random place in Ohio to beat someone's ass? Please stop crying." He says.

"Liam, I" I start but stop once again. "I cheated on you." I tell him. I don't hear anything and the only reason I know that he is still there is because of his breathing.

"Oh." He says. "I mean we aren't dating right?" He says, it sounds like he was okay with it but I heard a crack in his voice and a sniffle.

"I'm so sorry Liam." I tell him, I can't stop crying.

He finally snaps. "God how could you do this to me?" He says, I start to sob and I hear him sob as well. "I trusted you. I know we aren't dating but I was going to ask you as soon as you got back." I cried harder when I noticed he said 'was' meaning past tense.

"I was stupid and drunk pl-"

He interrupts me "You were drunk? God Alia it's like noon there! I knew I should have listened to those rumors." He sighs. "I never felt like this before. There is this pain in my chest and it's unbearable."

"Liam, please, I promise and soon as I get back we can talk about it." I beg him.

"No, I'm going to work on me, and hopefully find someone that actually respects that I even exist on this planet. Have fun with whatever tool you had sex with. It was good to know what we had meant absolutely nothing to you." He says and his voice cracks once again. I try to talk to him again but he hangs up.

I immediately try to calm him back but it went straight to voicemail. I bury my head in my hands and cry. I hear the door open and see Mami's hand take away my phone and slip it into her pocket. She pulls me up to her and gives me a hug and drags me inside.

"Lesson learned." She tells me and lets me go.

I walk out of the room and head outside. I see all the kids on the couch. "Hey Li come here!" I hear someone yell but it barely registers. I keep on walking outside to the backyard. I feel so numb right now, like I need a release. My life was perfect just an hour ago and now it is completely fucked up, all because of my stupid mistakes. I settle down in the grass near the back of the yard, facing the tall fence.

I pull up my shorts a little and look at the scars on the inside of my thighs and run my thumb over them. No one knows. I started it when I was thirteen, I just felt like I needed something to make me happy, and somehow that did it. At the beginning of my freshman year, I stopped. I was on cloud nine. I definitely thought about it during the pregnancy scare, but decided not to.

I think I could use a razor blade right now; nothing in my life is good anymore.

I don't know how long I sit, staring at the fence for but it must have been a long time because it was getting dark outside. I'm hungry and I have to pee but I don't feel the strength to move.

Ari and Xav stopped by a couple of times to see if I was okay but I didn't answer. I just slid my shorts down so they wouldn't see the multiple scars.

Everyone just let me be.

It is completely dark outside and I can just barely see the scars on my leg because of the moonlight. I don't see or hear Mom or Mami when they come up behind me. I jump and pull down my shorts quickly when they sit in front of me. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice_. I plead to myself.

"What are you hiding?" Mom asks. She reaches over and pulls at my shorts. I jump back and smack her hand away. They both look surprised. "Li you can tell us anything you know that right?" I don't answer them, just look at my shorts.

I feel Mom grab my arms and Mami pull at my shorts. I kick and scream at them to stop but they won't let up. "Oh my God Alia." She says. Mom looked at what she was looking at and let go immediately. Mami traces her thumbs over my scars. I lay down in the grass panting heavily, almost hyperventilating. I'm glad I'm lying down because I'm starting to feel really dizzy and my chest hurts. I feel like I'm having a heart attack or something.

"Mom, Mami." I manage to say out loud. They stop looking at my legs and look at my face. My eyes are looking up at the sky but I'm starting to get tunnel vision. I hear Mom start to freak out but barely because there is this high pitched ringing sound in my ear.

"Oh my God, Santana, what's happening to her?" I hear Mom cry out. I see both of my Mom's faces hovering over me, they are both crying. Someone is shaking me, but I can't tell who.

"Brittany she is having a panic attack." Mami says worriedly. My chest hurts so badly; I feel like I'm dying. "Alia look at me." I find Mami's face and she starts doing these weird breathing things. "Do what I'm doing." I try to do the same thing, but my heart is beating so fast that I'm not able to. "Britt comfort her. Alia keep your eyes on me." I feel Mom lay down next to me and hear words being whispered to me. I keep my eyes on Mami.

My stomach twists and I feel like my head is being crushed. These breathing things aren't helping that much. The last thing I see is Mami and her tears.

/

I open my eyes and flinch slightly away from something biting my arm. I look down and find Mami pinching it. I look back up at her and she does the breathing things again. I do them and after a few minutes my heart is finally slowing down. I take a huge breath and start to cry.

"Oh my God, you scared us bad Alia." I hear Mom say. She hugs me tighter and sits me up. "You passed out for like five minutes, baby." She says, she hands me a water bottle and I take a sip. "You were lucky your Mami knew what to do." She chuckles slightly.

They both lift me up and support me. I realize I am so sweaty like my shirt is completely soaked through. _Gross._ We walk into the house and I see everyone looking at us. I drop my head to avoid everyone's gaze. "Where is a bathroom we could use?" I hear Mami ask. Blaine leads up to what I assume is the master bedroom. Mom and Mami set me down on the bed. I hear footsteps behind us.

"What the hell happened?" I quickly realize it is Xav and Ari.

"We will tell you guys later. Can you go sit down with the others?" Ari nods and drags Xav out of the room with her. I feel my tank top being stripped off followed by my bra. I should be embarrassed that my Mom's are treating me like a child but I'm too exhausted to resist it. My shorts get tugged off next. "God, Alia, what happened to make you do this?" Mom says it. I feel her tracing the multiple scars. They strip off my underwear and drag me to the shower. "Get washed up and we will be out here if you need us okay?" I nod and turn on the cold water.

My body is so hot. I stand under the water for awhile. I guess it was a little too long because Mami came in and checked on me. I wash myself with some random soap. It smells pretty good. I decide that I don't want to wash my hair because it is guy shampoo and I hate that stuff. I step out of the shower and realize there are some clothes sitting on the sink. I assume it is Lindsay's because it isn't mine.

I put the clothes on; they are a little small because Lindsay is shorter than me. I walk into the room and find Mami comforting Mom. Mom is a mess. They separate and make me sit in between them.

They both wrap their arms around me and just hold me for a bit. Mami separates a little and looks at me. "Alia, why have you been cutting?" She asks me, she has a softness to her voice that she only uses with Mom.

I shrug my shoulder. "Come on, you need to talk to us. We need to know these things. I know it is hard but you have to understand how bad we need to know this." She says softly.

I open my mouth but close it. Mami nods encouragingly. "Last year, when I was you know pudgy," They nod their head. I had this weird state where I just gained pounds and it got really bad last year then I'd lose them in a blink of an eye. "I was changing in the locker room and someone noticed stretch marks on my thighs and started to make fun of me." I wring my hands together nervously. "They just taunted me about it and finally I just snapped." I stop my story, hoping it's good enough for them.

"What do you mean you snapped?" Mom asks.

"Every time they would call me a name I cut myself where the stretch marks were so they couldn't see them anymore." I wipe my sweaty palms on the shorts. "I stopped at the end of the year because I stopped gaining weight." I sniffle. "I was thinking about starting it up again today, if I could find a razor but you guys found me before I could do it."

"Oh Li, please don't go back to that place." Mami says, with a quiver in her voice. "We can't lose you. You are too important in this world, for you to be doing this to yourself." She hugs me tightly and gives me multiple kisses all over my face. "Do you want to talk to somebody about it?" I shake my head 'no' "Okay, well we probably need to because I think you have some depression. How about when we get back in LA we go to talk to somebody for one session and see if you like it. Just to be safe okay?" I shrug my shoulders again.

"We love you so much Alia, so much that you will never know." Mom says, I get sandwiched in a hug. Mom lightens the mood by saying "You know, just because this happened doesn't mean you are off your punishment missy." I chuckle and nod my head.

"Is it alright if your brother and sisters know about this?" Mami asked. "They are very worried about you." I nod my head. "Alright, how about we head back to my Mami's house and get some rest?" I nod my head again.

We walk out of the room, Mom and Mami on each of my sides. They are being really clingy; _I guess I really scared them, I didn't mean too._ We walk downstairs and everyone is again staring at us. "Guys we are going to head back to my parents house alright? We still meeting up tomorrow?" I see the parents nod their heads. "Kids come on." Mami says. All of them are looking at me.

The ride back is quiet. No one says one word and it is making me really uncomfortable. Once we get back, we notice that my Grandparents are asleep. Mom and Mami usher us into the dining room and we all sit down.

"Kids," Everyone directs their attention away from me and towards Mami. "Something very serious was revealed tonight and we need you to listen and not talk until we are done, okay?" She says, everyone nods.

"Alia has a serious case of depression, so bad that she resulted to cutting when she was in eighth grade," I hear all of them gasp, minus Ava, but she still understands it must mean something bad. "People called her names and she decided she needed some release and that was her form." Mom takes a shaky breath.

Mami gets the hint and takes over the story. "She was going to start it up again today, if it wasn't for us coming out and finding her looking at her shorts." I hear a sniffle and look up to find Xavier with his head in his hands.

"I could've helped her but I was too stupid to realize she was looking at her shorts the whole time I talked to her." Olivia reaches over and rubs his back soothingly.

"No one here is to blame, okay?" Mom says sternly. "It's is a parent instinct to notice something wrong with their kid. You guys notice it too but don't force it, we do, and that's how we figured it out." Mom says, everyone nods their head.

"Now since this is out in the open, I want you guys to help Alia if she comes for help to you guys. Don't push her away, be there for her. And make sure to tell us as well, okay?" Mami says. Everyone again, nods their heads. "Alright everyone go to bed." Mom and Mami hug everyone and hug me a little longer and give me a kiss on the forehead. "We love you guys."

"We love you too." Everyone says in unison. All the kids head upstairs and get changed. I go to get settled down on the ground when Xav pulls me up onto the bed. I rest my head on his chest and is about to drift to sleep when I feel extra weight. I open my eyes to see that Ari, Liv, and Ava have joined us.

Ari cuddles up to me. Liv scoots in behind Ari and Ava squeezes between me and Xav. For the first time this afternoon I feel safe and sound. I eventually drift off to sleep; praying for a new leaf to turn up.

**Someone asked for drama and I gave you a bit, haha. I hope you guys liked it! Give up some ideas that you would like to see happen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just putting this up here, to help you guys remember all the names.**

**Santana and Brittany: Xavier, Arianna, Alia, Olivia, Ava**

**Mike and Tina: Jeremy**

**Quinn and Sam: Amya**

**Mercedes and Puck: Anthony**

**Sugar and Rory: Harper and Ethan**

**Artie and Anna: Emily**

**Finn and Rachel: Michael and Charlie**

**Kurt and Blaine: Ronnie, Lindsay, Weston, Persephone**

**Santana POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groan and roll over and answer it.

"What?" I ask.

"Now, now Santana is that any way to talk to me?" Kurt says through the phone. I roll my eyes, he continues. "Anyways, I was just calling to tell you that we are going to the park to have a big picnic and then we were thinking of going to the mall after. Be at the park by 11"

"Whatever." I tell him and hang up. I throw my phone across the room. He should know by now that I don't like to be woken up early. I look over at the clock on the nightstand. 9 in the morning. I grumble to myself and hear a muffled giggle. I turn around to see Britt with her head buried in the pillow and her back is shaking. "What are you laughing at Britt?" I ask her and snuggle up to her.

"You." She says, she rolls to face me. I smile and give her a kiss. No matter what happens, Britt always cheers me up. She kisses back. Britt suddenly rolls on top of me and pins me to the bed. "You know San," She murmurs, trailing her finger down my stomach "We didn't get our daily dose of each other yesterday."

"That was because we had a very emotional day." I tell her and grab her hand.

"Yeah I know that," She says softly "But still we could've had comfort sex last night and we could've done it throughout the whole morning." She pouts at me. "Don't you want me, Sanny?" She asks.

"Of course I do babe," I tell her "But we just can't right now and we have to get the kids up and moving." I say, and kiss her hand. "You know how long that can take." She nods and rolls off of me. I watch as she slowly walks over to the suitcase and grab some clothes for after her shower. Britt walks out of the room and I finally break my staring contest with the door when I hear her close the bathroom door.

I don't know why she is acting like this. She acts like I don't even want her but I totally do right now. I'm just trying to be reasonable. I huff and roll my eyes; hoping that Britt won't be mad at me the whole day.

I walk into Xav and Li's room to find all the kids there. I smile when I notice they are all cuddled up together. I go back to our room to find my phone and take a picture. I turn on the light and I hear them all groan and toss and turn, trying to avoid the light. "Guys wake up and get ready; we have to leave by 10:45." I watch them until they start getting up and then I head towards the bathroom to check on Brittany.

I knock on the door but Britt doesn't answer me, I assume she is in the shower since it is running. I turn the knob on the door and open it. I find Britt in the shower but she is sitting down with her hand furiously rubbing between her legs. Arousal shoots through my body and settles in my core. I can tell she is crying by the way her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are squinting.

She hasn't noticed me yet. I strip down and climb into the shower. She must have felt the cold air because her eyes shoot open. "San, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I don't know what I was thin-"

"Britt!" I try to get her attention but she keeps rambling. "Britt, its okay, calm down, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm so horny and I don't even know why I'm crying. Plus, no matter how long I masturbate I can't orgasm and I'm so frustrated and my arm hurts." I immediately know what the problem is; she rarely gets like this when she is going to start her period, it happens about three times a year for her. She switches hands to continue to masturbate. I laugh at how clumsy she is with her left hand. "San this isn't funny." She cries.

"I know baby, I just think it might be time for your period to come into town." She slows down, her motions.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You remember how you occasionally get those incredibly emotional periods; they happen only a handful of times a year." She nods and grins.

"Oh my gosh! San you are so smart, why don't you become a doctor? I bet you could cure the world, with your brain." I chuckle at her mood swing. "Now help me out here baby." I shake my head because she just went from incredibly happy and back to extremely horny.

I reach my hand down, about ready to help her out when I hear a fist on the door. "Santanita you better not be having sex in the shower! Get out! Your kids need in here as well." I hear my mother faintly say.

Britt is obviously oblivious because she is bringing my hand down to her core. "Britt, we can't the kids are waiting outside." I tell her, she whimpers and shakes her head. "How about this when we get the chance I will fuck you so hard and long, you won't be able to feel your legs for the rest of the day." She sighs and turns the shower off. We dry off and open the door and find Li and Ari with disgusted looks on their face. We shrug and head to our room to finish getting ready.

/

We arrive the park at 11:15. One reason, is because Xavier wouldn't get out of bed no matter what. Second reason, is because I literally could not leave the room because Britt lost it and attacked me with kisses and rough groping. It took me like ten minutes to calm her down and then she started crying. We finally left the house with curious looks from all the children.

The kids left the car as soon as it stopped. They got the hint that Britt was extremely emotional after she started to cry when she saw a cat walk across the street. I watch Alia with a close eye. Ari and Liv are staying right beside her; _they are so concerned. _I watch as Alia walks over to Jeremy and starts talking. Emily and Harper come over and start to talk to Ari and Olivia. Ava immediately runs over to Ethan and they run to go play on the playground. Xavier slowly walks over to Amya.

"Santana, Brittany, you are late!" I hear Kurt say.

"Shut it lady lips." I tell him. That seemed to set Britt off because she started to cry again. I sigh and bring her into a hug. "I'm sorry baby." She nods and skips over to the blankets lying on the ground to talk to Mike and Tina.

"What's wrong with Brittany?" I hear Quinn ask me.

"She is just a little emotional today." I tell her.

"Is she pregnant?" Quinn yells out. That got everyone's attention. Britt hops back up and runs towards us.

"I'm not pregnant am I?" She asks and flings her arms around me. "I promise San, I didn't get pregnant. Only you can get me pregnant and it hasn't happened in 15 years." She says, sniffling.

"I know you're not pregnant babe, Quinn just assumed wrong." Britt nods and goes to sit back down. "Jeez Q you could've said that a little quieter." I tell her, she shrugs and we both go to sit down.

I watch as Mercedes and Tina help set up the kids picnic blanket and basket. Xavier immediately digs in and everyone slowly follows behind him. Britt comes and snuggles up next to me with a plate of food. I take half of her sandwich and start to eat.

Britt and I always share food. The only time we don't is when I eat my favorite hot meals. Britt hates that stuff. Xavier and Ari always make fun of us saying that we are one of _those _couples; the ones that are so co-dependent on each other. I don't care though because I love my Britts.

My eyes shift over to Olivia and Ari, seeing them share a plate of food. _She is such a hypocrite! _My thoughts are interrupted as a chip is being prodded at my lips. I open my mouth and take the chip from Brittany.

"Ew, you guys are so disgustingly cute. I might throw up." I follow the voice, and see a smirking Rachel. Rachel actually became my good friend when me and Britt's went to New York. We had one class together in Julliard and we just kind of clung together, it was a super big class. After she dropped out of college to do big and better things we kind of lost contact. I talked to her on the phone when Finn came back and wanted to get back together. She talked to me when Britt's and I broke up for a bit. Overall, she became a pretty good friend.

I giggled slightly. "Whatever Rach, you guys are all jealous of our relationship." I tell them, with a proud smile.

"You guys do know that is true, right?" Mercedes asks. "I mean, it's like a tie between the to LA couples," Her eyes flicker over towards Mike and Tina "All of you just have that bond that no one understands." I see Mike give Tina a peck on the cheek.

"You should see our connection in bed, the sex is tot-" I slap my hand over Britts mouth before she can finish. Everyone just laughs it off. They got used to these outbursts a long time ago. I feel a vibration and reach into my purse to find Alia's phone buzzing, indicating a call.

I always take the kids phone with me whenever they are grounded. I learned my lesson the first time, when Ari snuck into our room and stole it of our nightstand. My kids are the best kids in the world, but they are sneaky bastards.

I look at the phone buzzing and see that it is Liam that is calling. It was just yesterday when they "broke up" if you would call it. I'm usually the strict parent but my baby was so broken down yesterday, and I think Liam is calling to try and work it out. I pat Britt's leg indicating that I want to get up. She complies and I head over to the kids space.

"Li come here." She gets up and we walk over away from the group. "What's up, Mami?" She asks curiously.

"Liam called," I tell her, she looks up in shock "I didn't answer it but I'm going to let you call him, to hopefully work things out, okay?" She nods and smiles. "But this is the only time this is happening Alia." She nods and I hand her phone to her. I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead, even if it is a stretch for me.

I walk back over to Britt and she takes her place back on my lap. She silently asks me what was going on. "I'll tell you later, babe." She nods and gives me a kiss. She is just about to deepen the kiss when I pull away, giving her a warning glance. She whines and shifts in my lap. I turn my head away from her but she pulls it back and gives me a deep kiss.

I sigh into the kiss and she takes that reaction as a sign to continue. She grabs my neck and pushes me to lie down. I comply, forgetting that we are in public. I feel a hand slide up my shirt and then it gets pulled away roughly.

"Alright enough of that, I've had to deal with this way too much." I see Quinn pulling Brittany away form me. She whimpers and reaches back for me. Quinn let's her go and Britt snuggles up into me again.

"You weren't complaining half of the time." I tell her, with a smirk. "You were actually begging." I see her eyes widen.

"Woah, woah, woah, are you getting at what I think you're getting at?" Puck says, loudly. I smirk at Quinn, and she blushes deeply. "The Unholy Trinity had a threesome?" He questions.

Britt smirks. "Totally." Quinn hides her face in her hands. Everyone gasps loudly, it gets the kids attention. "Go back to your food." Britt says sternly. The all turn around and continue to eat.

"Details!" Puck and Sam yell out. Mercedes hits Puck on the shoulder but he continues to look at us like a mad man.

I decide to tell the story. "The first time wa-," Puck interrupted

"There was more than one?" I nod and continue.

"Anyways, the first time was when Quinn found out she was pregnant, sorry Finn," He shrugs and smiles "She was super depressed and we decided to cheer her up." I tell them

"Yeah and Quinn totally was digging it." Britt continues. "She came back to us three times in the same week. We stopped whenever she started to show, I don't know why though." She pauses "Then we started up again after she rejoined cheerios in junior year but we stopped when we noticed that she liked Sam." Britt finishes. "The sex after Quinn and San got into a fight our first year back was incredible." She says looking up into space.

I take a look around to see Puck and Sam with their mouths open. Finn, Rory, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, and Mike look uncomfortable. All the girls actually don't look that surprised.

"I should've known it!" Tina exclaims, Mercedes nods in agreement. "I always knew there was something going on between you three."

Silence engulfs the group for a bit until Rachel pipes up about the Glee club, which she coaches, coming off their 15th place finish at Nationals. I scoot Britt off of my lap and head back over to the kids. I hold my hand out to Alia; she silently puts her phone in it. I raise an eyebrow and she shrugs.

I look around to see Ava nearly asleep on Ethan's shoulder, who seems uncomfortable. I walk over and pick her up and ruffle Ethan's hair and head back over to Britt. She smiles and reaches her arms out, I silently set Ava into her arms and she snuggles up to her.

I wrap my arms around Britt as we watch Ava adoringly. "You know San; I wish that we had a little baby of our own when the kids were a little older." She sighs "I want another kid San."

My eyes widen and I pull away to get a better look at Britt. "What? Baby don't you think we are a little bit old for that." As much as I don't like to admit that I'm getting up there. We have to think of the consequences for the baby, if we do have it. "I mean I totally would love to have another baby with you but we already have five kids babe."

She sighs heavily. "I know San, I just feel like Ava is always being left out; I mean her siblings are at least nine years apart, they don't always want to drag her around." We watch as Ava shifts in her sleep. "I don't mean us have another baby, even though I would totally love it, I meant maybe adopt."

We sit in silence. It is eventually broken by a sleepy Ava. "Mom, Mami?" Her eyes barely crack open.

"What is it, baby?" I ask her quietly.

"I love you both." Britt smiles and tucks Ava into herself.

"We love you too, Ava." She smiles and goes back to sleep.

/

I carry a knocked out Ava into my Mami's house at midnight. We just got back from a picnic, the mall, back to the park, and then to a drive-in movie. Xavier is carrying Arianna with Olivia following behind quietly. "Alia" I whisper quietly, she looks curiously. I nod my head to the kitchen and she nods and goes into the kitchen, Britt following.

I carry Ava up into the temporary room and change her into her pajamas. I walk down into the kitchen and see Britt and Alia talking quietly. They look up at me when I enter the room. "So what did he say?" I ask Alia.

"Well, first off he apologized for yelling at me. Then, he said he honestly really liked me and wanted to try and work things out when we got back." She said in a small voice.

Britt smiles slightly. "He's a good kid, Alia. I know what you did was a mistake but people usually don't get seconds chances, alright?" Alia nods.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson. Can I go to sleep? I'm super tired."

"Yeah, Li, head up to bed." She smiles. "Love you." Me and Britt's say in unison.

"Love you too." She replies.

We sit in silence until we hear a door softly close upstairs. "Britt? Do you want to talk about the baby going through your mind?" I ask her softly.

"I just really miss seeing the kids grow. I mean our babies are nearly all grown and are somewhat mature." She tells me "I don't want a tiny baby though, more like Ava's age."

"Okay, but if you really want to do this, we need to talk to the kids." I tell her seriously.

"I know San, but it's just an idea. I think we should think about it some more, don't you think?" She asks.

"Most definitely." I tell her. I lean over to kiss her. She leans over and kisses me deeper.

"You seem to have forgotten how horny I am, babe." She whispers against my lips. I let my breath wash over her lips. I open my eyes to see Britt get situated right in front of me on the table, while I'm still sitting in the chair. "I want you to eat me out right here on your parents table." I moan when she bites slightly on my sweet spot, just enough to tease me.

She connects our lips again and I stand up to get better access. Her tongue brushes my top lip slightly and I allow entrance. Our tongues connect and dance together for awhile till we have to pull away for breath. I immediately move my kisses down to Britt's neck. She takes my hands and pulls them to her chest. I pull them back and slide them under her shirt to get better contact.

I feel Britt push up against me and break our kiss to see her unbuttoning her shorts. I remove my hands from her boobs and bring my hands down to help her. Once the button is undone, she lifts her hips to help remove them. I pull them down and notice she was going commando.

"No panties, baby?" I ask her teasingly.

"Easy access." She replies simply. I connect our lips together once again. I yank her shirt up and over her head, her bra following quickly. I kiss down her neck and bit slightly at her collarbone. I continue my trail to her breasts. I take her left one into my hand and immediately connect my mouth with her right boob.

I open my eyes to see her head thrown back, I feel her right hand come up and she tangles her fingers into my dark hair. I switch breasts and trail my left hand down to her core. As I'm about to meet wet heat she takes my hand and pulls me up. "I didn't say finger me, I said eat me out." She says warningly. I whimper slightly and she pushes me down into the chair.

She scoots up so her butt is fully on the table while her legs dangle off the edge. I take her right leg and kiss my way up to her core, leaving a hickey on the inside of her upper thigh. I lean in and take a long, slow lick up her center. She moans softly. I take small and short licks on her clit and spell out sweet words like 'love' and 'forever', it seems to be working well for her.

I grab her hips and pull her harder into me. I crane my neck slightly and lean down to tease my tongue around her entrance. "San, please," She begs slightly. I decide not to tease her any longer and I plunge my tongue inside of her. I feel her hands scrunch in my hair and she pulls me harder into her. "I love you so much, San," I smile as I continue to thrust inside of her.

I pull my tongue out and make my way up to her clit, sucking hard. Britt whines desperately and raises her hips. "Oh my God," She whimpers out. "Your tongue feels so good." I hear her let out a breathy moan and her breath hitches. I open my eyes to see her eyes hooked onto me. I wink at her and she smiles through her pants.

I thrust my tongue as far as it will go and pull out to quickly suck on her clit. I continue this motion until I feel Britt stop breathing and I bring my hand up to grab at her boob. She throws her head back and moans loudly. I reach up even higher to cover her mouth as her hips buck into my mouth.

I slowly bring her down from her high. "I love you, Britt." I smile and lean up to kiss her.

"I love you too, babe."

**Sorry this took so long! I've been out of town for a week! So what do you guys think about Britt and San adopting another kid? Let me know! Also, they will probably be about 6 more chapters in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I just haven't been feeling like writing.**

**Brittany's POV**

_10 months later…_

I woke up and shot out of bed as soon as my alarm clock started beeping. I notice Santana still sleeping and I climb onto our bed and start jumping up and down. "Sanny! Wake up!" I yell at her.

She groans and rolls over to grab my legs and pulls me down next to her. "Stop, Britt it's too early."

"Sorry San, I'm just so excited, today's the big day!" I shout out to her, I see her eyes widen and she shoots up out of bed.

"C'mon Britt we have to get ready; go get the kids up!" She says and runs into the bathroom. I run out of the bedroom and head to Alia's room. I burst into the room and notice she is already up. I quickly shut the door and open the door to Olivia's room and find Ari with her as well, I'm to excited to scold them for sneaking into each other's room.

"Olivia, Ari, wakes up, get dressed, and get downstairs!" I yell to them. Ari wakes up with a jolt, while Liv continues to sleep. _She is such a heavy sleeper_, I think to myself. I quickly run to Xavier and Ava's rooms and wake them up abruptly.

After I shower and put on some clothes, I head downstairs to see Sugar, Rory, Mike, Tina, Quinn, and Sam here as well, including their kids. Ava is chatting excitedly with Ethan and the teens seem to be in a deep discussion.

I quickly join Santana's side and listen to her and Quinn gossip for a bit. I start to think about how the past ten months have been some of the best months of my life. Xavier is almost finished with high school, he graduates tomorrow; also he grew another two inches making him stand at 6'6". Him and Amya have yet to start dating, which everyone encourages him to ask her out. Xavier decided to attend Southern California University on a scholarship for football.

Arianna and Olivia are still dating; it's been around a year. Olivia now stands taller than Arianna who still stands at her original 5'6". They both entered their junior year and I know they couldn't be happier.

Alia has been seeing a therapist for her depression, but she has really improved and is starting to come off the pills the therapist prescribed her. She got into modeling and is really enjoying that. Alia recently mended things up with Liam, and he officially asked her out. They work together at the same dance studio, teaching kids and teen's hip-hop. San and I also got her a Jeep Wrangler for her 16th birthday.

Ava hit a growth spurt during the middle of her 2nd grade year. She came home crying saying that a boy was making fun of her for being too tall. I have a feeling she will get as tall as Alia or me. Her and Ethan call each other every day to talk, I think they are soulmates.

I zone back into reality and go to answer the phone that started ringing. I watch as Ethan and Ava are having a heated discussion. I decide to intervene later and answer the phone. I talk to the lady for a bit and hang up the phone excitedly. I go back and sit close to Ava and Ethan and listen in on the discussion.

"But, Ava you are married to me! You can't have a boy in your house!" Ethan whines out.

"Ethy, don't worry; I will always be married to you. Plus, he is going to be like my brother, like Xav, I can't marry him that would be gross!" She says. I watch as she makes him stand up and give him a big hug. "I love you"

"Love you too" I smile so big that I can't see. They remind me of San and I, we were the exact same way. I quickly stand up and run to Santana when the doorbell rings.

"Ready, B?" She asks. I nod and squeeze her hand that somehow made it into mine. San and I walk towards the door and open it excitedly too see the little boy we grew really close to over the last nine months.

"Santana, Brittany!" He yells out. He jumps at us and we catch him and give him a big hug.

Since we got back from Lima, San and I decided to immediately start looking around for kids to adopt. It took us about a month till we found the perfect match for us named, Diego Cruz, now named Lopez-Pierce.

Diego was an eight year old, and is Dutch and Hispanic. He is super cute with his perfect bleach blonde hair, tan skin, and beautiful dark brown eyes. It looks like San got me pregnant and he was the result. His personality is even better; he is hilarious and very sweet. The only problem is he is very hesitant when he is around new people.

The lady, who is standing in the doorway smiling at the sight, said he was abused when he was little, so that's the reason for the hesitancy. He barely talked to us the first month of visiting, and then he finally got used to us and showed his true colors. We brought him to meet the kids and Mike and Tina.

He seemed to fit in very well with the kids; Mike and Tina immediately fell in love with him, falling for his smooth Hispanic voice. He fit in very well with Xavier and Jeremy. The boys took him under their wing and taught him the way of living with many women.

I'm pretty sure Xavier is just happy to have another boy in the house, although he will be heading off to college soon, he insisted to live in a frat house.

We talked to Mary, the lady who helped us get Diego, for a bit and she finally left with a big hug to San and I and Diego. We took his hands and he pulled us to a stop. "San, Britt? How many people are in there?" He asks hesitantly.

San smiles and bends down to his level. "It's just a few of our close friends and their kids. We just want you to feel like family right off the bat, okay?" San says. He nods with a shy smile and I bend down to kiss his head of hair. He takes our hands and we walk into the living room, everyone stops their conversations and looks at us.

"Everyone, this Diego Lopez-Pierce!" I say excitedly. Sugar and Quinn immediately come and coo over him as Rory and Sam follow behind. Sam leans down and shakes his small hand.

"Welcome to the family little man." Diego smiles hesitantly and shakes his hand. The kids that haven't met him yet come over and greet him. Xavier comes and picks him up and tosses him in the air, while Diego squeals happily. Xav sets him down over with the kids and they all include him in conversations.

I smile and give San a long kiss. She smiles and I sit on her lap happily watching Diego socialize with the others like he knew them forever.

/

After a couple of hours, everyone heads home and we finally get legit family time with our new son. We decide to do one of our family cooking days, where everyone is involved. I have Xav teaching Diego how to cook steaks. I'm cooking vegetables with Ava while Ari and Liv cut them and San and Li were making mashed potatoes.

We all eat dinner and settle down to watch a movie in the den. Ava decides to choose The Hunger Games, I know we probably shouldn't let her watch this movie, since it's violent but she claims it is her favorite.

Diego stands awkwardly at the entry to the den. "D, come here!" Ari calls him over. She sets him down in between her and Olivia. I smile and watch the movie, hiding in San's shoulder whenever a kid gets killed.

After the movie is over Xav carries a sleeping Diego up into his room. Since we are all out of rooms San and I decided that Xav and Diego can bunk together for a couple of days till we clean out some room in my office, since I never use it. Then, when Xavier leaves Diego will take over his room.

Olivia carries Ava to bed and tucks her in. "San, carry me." I tell Santana.

"Britt, I'm too tired to carry you. You wore me out last night." I pout at her and she eventually gives in. I hop on her back and she piggybacks me upstairs and throws me on the bed. I close my eyes, about to fall asleep when I feel dead weight fall on top of me. I open my eyes to see San lying on top of me. She gives me a kiss and rests her head on my boobs. I kiss her hair and we fall asleep within a few minutes.

/

A big thud wakes me up from my slumber. San jolts and rolls off of me. My whole body is numb so Santana gets up to see what it was. After a few minutes she grumbles and comes back to bed, flopping down. "What was it babe?" I ask her groggily.

"Xavier, he is moving stuff around in your office and bringing stuff down to the storage closet." She grumbles to me. "He said Diego is a kicker." She huffs out a laugh. "We have to get ready for Xav's graduation." I smile and lean over to kiss her.

We kiss each other innocently for what seems like eternity till we hear paws scratching at our door. "Ugh, the dogs." I stumble out of bed and open the door. All three dogs wag their tails excitedly, I go downstairs and feed them and start on breakfast for the kids.

San comes down and pulls me away from the stove and cooks breakfast herself. "I'm making breakfast today baby." I smile and wrap my arms around her from behind. I kiss her neck and run my hands up and down her body.

"Just so you know," I pause with a bite at her neck. She gasps "We are totally going to have super hot celebratory sex tonight." I continue to work her up when we hear feet stomp down the stairs. I break away from her to find the girls dressed up in nice clothes, ready for Xav's graduation.

Ava runs up and squeezes our legs in greeting, while Alia and Arianna give us kisses on the cheeks. Olivia gives side hugs to us. San serves up some plates for them and she calls for the boys to hurry up. I laugh because it should be girls that are late, not the boys. Diego and Xav come downstairs in dress pants and a dress shirt.

San and I give Diego a kiss on the head and wrap Xavier up in a big hug. "We are so proud of you big guy." San says quietly. I break away from the hug and have to pull Santana off of Xavier.

After we eat breakfast, San and I take a business shower, which is taking a shower together as fast as we can but with no funny business. We both dress up in nice clothes and pile into the Range Rover and the Mercedes. We get to the High School fairly early and get decent seats in the bleachers. Xavier separates and heads inside the school. Eventually, Mike, Tina, and Jeremy join us.

Paparazzi are photographing us; I totally am pissed off. I just want to enjoy something without them following us around. Diego is getting nervous so I sit him in between us and pull him tightly against me. Santana leans over and kisses his head and ruffles his hair.

We watch as all the graduates walk in a line towards the football field. I sit and watch as everyone walks across the set up stage. "Xavier Lopez-Pierce," The principal calls out. I cheer loudly along with the kids. I look over to see San clapping but she is trying to hold tears in, I can tell. I smile and kiss her cheek.

We are able to get over graduation without anymore tears except when we greet Xav. San starts sobbing and clings onto him. I can tell he is embarrassed but he embraces his Mami anyways. I join in and hug him, soon the rest of the kids do to, including Mike and Tina. We break away to find Quinn, Sam, and Amya standing behind us. "Sorry we are late; we got here just in time to see you walk." Sam tells us. They quickly hug Xavier and congratulate him.

Amya hugs Xav and he leans down and whispers something to her; but she smiles and shakes her head yes. I see her stand on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. I smile and grab San's hand excitedly. She smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Finally!" Ari yells out. We all laugh, including Xavier. Everyone heads to the house for the graduation party. When we get to the house, our parents are there. They couldn't get any earlier flights out here to watch him walk. But, they settled for being able to attend the party. My Mom and Mama Lopez run and give Xavier a hug. The let go eventually and run over to Diego.

"My goodness! Is this the new baby?" I shake my head 'yes'. Diego looks nervously at the older women.

"Diego, this is your Abuela and you Grandma." I tell him sweetly. He smiles shyly and stretches out his hand for them to shake. They smile and envelope him in a big hug. He looks up at me nervously and I smile at him. He nods and hugs them tighter.

The party continues on throughout the whole day. Xavier apparently "brings home the bacon" in money. The whole glee club shows up at some point, which they surprised us about. Ava and Ethan dance together to the music in the background. Olivia playfully dances with Ari.

Liam shows up and shakes hands with Xavier. Xav smiles and gives him a hug. Liam hugs back with a laugh. Alia squeals and runs up nearly tackling Liam to the ground. He smiles and gives her a kiss. Xavier dances awkwardly but sweetly with Amya. Diego is pulled into dancing with Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Persephone.

I smile and pull San into a kiss and we go to talk our parents about how Diego is adjusting. I grin so hard when I see Ethan give Ava a small peck on the lips. _My life is so perfect, _I think to myself, pulling Santana into myself tighter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Santana POV**

_2 months later…_

So it's the beginning of the school year in a week. Xavier decided to switch schools last minute on us and is on his way to Manhattan, Kansas to play football at K-State University. We just dropped him off at the airport. I'm totally upset, but Britt can't keep herself together. Ari and I had to literally drag her out of the airport. We left Olivia to babysit Diego and Ava, while Arianna and Alia came with us to say goodbye.

Arianna and Olivia have been doing wonderfully, as usual. Olivia actually decided to take Ari out on a date earlier this weekend. Ari came back wearing a ring. After, a hectic Britt came to me; we confronted them, and it turns out to be a promise ring. It made me do some thinking of how me and Britt never go out on dates anymore. I planned something I think that Brittany will love.

It's all happening tonight. I got all the kids behind it and I told them to evacuate the house. They are all sleeping at friend's houses. Xavier knows about it too and we got all the changes done with it before he left. I just hope Britt likes it.

/

I'm setting up the bedroom right now. I set the candles down in all the desired places and change the sheets to Britt's favorite silk ones. We usually don't use them because I don't like sleeping in them but Brittany absolutely loves them.

I hear the door open and close and rush downstairs with Britt's clothes and greet her at the stairs. "Hey, Britt Britt." I say with a smile.

"Oh, hi baby," She leans over to give me a kiss. I happily oblige. "I'm all sweaty let me go get a shower and change." She says as she moves around me.

"No!" I yell.

"No?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that I got something planned and I need you to take a shower in Ari and Li's bathroom, not ours. Okay?" I tell her. She smiles and takes the clothes.

I follow her upstairs to know that she isn't going to snoop around, like she does in Christmas time. I return to the bedroom and put the finishing touches on it and decide to put my dress on and finish my makeup. I did my hair earlier because it takes forever to make my hair look like perfection.

After an hour Britt comes out of the bathroom looking so gorgeous, as usual. "Britt, you look beautiful." I tell her. She smiles and leans in to give me a long kiss.

"Where are we going, baby?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, it's a surprise; I hope you will like it." I say nervously.

"I'll like whatever you do, San." I smile and we head out the door. I open the Mercedes' door and make sure Britt is in before I get in myself. I drive us to Brittany's favorite fancy restaurant. "Aw, San, I love it already." I smile and she gives me another kiss. We get out of the car and head inside with our hands interlocked between us. I tell the host my reservation and he nods and gets us a seat off in the corner.

I see a few people look over at us excitedly. Usually, I would give them my autograph but tonight is all about Brittany. We sit down and Britt eagerly picks up her menu. "Britt, you don't even need a menu, you always get the same." She smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe I want to change it up a bit." She says. Eventually the waitress comes over and takes our drink orders.

"Can we get a bottle of red wine?" She nods her head and heads off back into the kitchen. I see Britt looking at me curiously. "What?"

"You're really bringing out all the tricks aren't ya?" She asks teasingly. "Is this your plan? Get the lightweight drunk and take advantage of her?" She smiles and leans in closer.

"Aw, you caught me." I smile and she stands up and scoots into my side of the booth and cuddles into me. She gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, San." I smile.

"I love you, too."

"What brought all this on?" She asks me. "Not that I don't love it," She adds quickly "It's just that it's kind of unusual for us to go on a date night."

"Yeah, I know. I never take you out on dates anymore." I admit quietly. "I guess seeing Olivia and Ari go on that date made me wonder why we don't go out any anymore." I tell her, squeezing her hand.

"Mmm, well I appreciate it." She gives me another kiss. "Also, you're totally getting some tonight." She whispers into my ear. I shiver and she pulls away and returns to her seat when she sees the waitress coming with the wine. The waitress pours us a good amount of wine and takes our orders and walks away.

"You coping alright knowing our baby is somewhere in Kansas right now?" I ask her.

She frowns. "I just wish he was closer to us. It scares me to death knowing something could happen and we wouldn't be there right away for him." She says.

I sigh, "I know baby, but all the kids have to grow up eventually; we can't keep them forever." I reach across the table and hold her hand.

"I know, I was thinking that maybe we could fly up there soon and watch him play one weekend." She tells me.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea, Britt." I tell her and give her hand a kiss. We continue to talk quietly to ourselves till our food finally arrives. Britt smiles down at the big pile of spaghetti in front of her. I smile at her and her strong love for the pasta. I swear she loves it as much as she loves me.

We eat our meal in relative silence exchanging a few words here and there. We don't need words to express how we feel. I know Britt feels super special right now. "So, Britt, I want to talk to you about something." She nods and puts down her fork giving me her full attention. I smile and reach over to wipe the sauce off her face. "So, I have been thinking about this for awhile but I've never felt like we have been completely married."

I see her get a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, San?"

"I mean like our last names, they have always been hyphenated and I want you to be fully mine and for me to be fully yours. You know?" She continues to look at me curiously. "I want us to drop the 'Lopez' on our name and it just to be Pierce. What do you think?" I ask her nervously.

"Aw, San! I would love that but I would much rather have Lopez than Pierce. Can we change it?" I think about it and smile.

"Yeah, Brittany Lopez, I would love that. Do you want to change it tomorrow?" I ask her and she nods excitedly. "Alright Mrs. Lopez that will have to do." I tell her and she squeals excitedly.

"So on Xavier's jersey it will say Lopez?" She smiles.

"You're right, Britt B. Our little man will be reppin' the Lopez clan now." The waitress comes by again and drops off the check. I pay the bill and we head outside towards the car. I open the door once again for Britt and make sure she is in safely before I shut it. I was going to take her to the park but it has gotten pretty chilly and we are only in dresses so I decide to head home.

I pull into the garage and we kick off our heels in the entryway. "Britt, stay here." She gives me a weird look but I ignore it and take off upstairs. I quickly light the candles and make sure everything is set perfectly before I call her up. She opens the door and gasps.

"Oh, San, this is perfect," She says breathlessly "You're such a romantic, Santana." She smiles and walks over towards me and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you, I love this and I love you." With that she leans in and gives me a kiss. We break apart and look into each others eyes. I tilt my head upwards once again and connect our lips.

The room is silent other than our lips smacking together. I feel Britt's tongue slip out and brush over my lips. I open my mouth and let my tongue sneak out and play with Britt's. She moans quietly and she pushes me to lie down on the bed. I lie backwards and scoot up towards the pillows, without our lips separating.

Britt hovers above me with her arms up by my head. We continue to kiss passionately before I fell her hands start to roam. I break the kiss and look into her eyes. She smiles and nibbles down my jaw line to my weak spot on my neck. I moan loudly and buck my hips up into the air. I hear her giggle and I grip her back and flip us over so she is on bottom.

"Too many clothes, San." She breaths out. I smile and connect our lips while she lifts up so I can get to the zipper on the back of her dress. I slowly pull the zipper down till it meets the bottom and I disconnect our lips to slip the dress off of her. I look down at my wife's beautiful body and notice she is not wearing any panties. "Mmm, you like that?" Britt says hotly. I nod my head and she reaches behind her to unhook her bra. She throws it across the room and brings her hands to her boobs and fondles them. "Get naked, Sanny." She says while eyeing me.

I hop off the bed and reach behind me to get the zipper. I frantically pull the dress off my body while Britt watches silently on the bed, still groping her chest. I pull off my undies and unhook my bra. I immediately join Brittany back on the bed and connect our lips together again. She breaks the kiss and I whimper like a baby. She smiles and reaches down and rubs her hands up my torso before groping my boobs. I moan and bite my lip while staring her in the eyes.

"Sanny, stick your fingers inside me." She says innocently. It's funny how she says things so innocently but her words are completely opposite. I run my left hand down her body and don't stop till I met her wet heat. She moans and grips my back and pulls me down on top of her. I slowly move my hand up and down and eventually settle on her clit and rub in big circles. "Mmm, that feels so good."

I continue to make circles on her clit until she whimpers and I know she needs more. I slip my fingers a little lower and enter my middle finger and index finger into her. She moans and I feel her clench around my fingers. I stay still inside her until she unclenches. I eventually start slow thrusts inside of her. I lean down and give her a long kiss and then I move my way down her neck to her clavicle. I stay there for awhile while still thrusting my fingers.

I feel her hands wander around my back till she reaches between us and pushes me upwards. She leans upwards and pulls on the back of my thighs. I get the hint and pull my fingers out and straddle her stomach. I reach behind me and enter her with three fingers and she moans loudly. She puts one hand on my lower stomach and reaches her right hand down towards my center. She makes small circles on my clit and it feels so good that I falter my rhythm inside her until she bucks her hips, which reminds me to continue pleasuring her.

I feel Britt enter me with three fingers immediately and I buck my hips hard against her. We continue to thrust into each other at a rapid pace. I feel light pressure on my lower stomach and I realize Britt is pushing on me and she is easily touching my g-spot. I moan and I thrust harder into Brittany. I feel my orgasm quickly approaching I reach down for Britt's hand and I pull on it so her fingers are removed from me. She whimpers and tries to enter her fingers again.

I hop off and kiss down Britt's body until I meet her hot center. I immediately dive in and let a long lick up and down her center. I look up to see Britt sucking my juices off my fingers. I moan into her pussy and she whines. I enter my tongue and thrust as fast as I can inside of her. I feel a hand come down and press my head harder into her. I smile and continue to thrust.

I feel Britt clench around my tongue and pull out. Before she can complain I bring my head upwards and suck her clit into my mouth. I occasionally bring my tongue to tease her a little bit. I can tell she doesn't appreciate it because she growls and bucks her hips. I smile and let go completely. "What's the matter, Brittany?" I smirk at her.

"God, Santana just eat me out and make me cum all over your tongue." She yells out. I can tell she is getting impatient so I bring my head back down and thrust my tongue back inside of her. I thrust inside of her for a bit before I pull my tongue back out and suck on her clit. I take three fingers and push them forcefully inside of her. "Oh, San, here it comes." I smile and suck harder. Finally, she snaps and I watch as her back arches and her mouth opens silently.

I pull my fingers out and reach up and squeeze her boobs roughly. She lies back down and she sits up slightly and brings her hand to the back of my neck to keep my in place. She falls back onto the bed and moans loudly and finally her hand releases my neck. I smile and bring my face so it's level with hers. She is staring up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

"That good, Britt Britt?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods her head. I lean down and give her a kiss. "Mmm, that is in the top ten of our sex list, baby." She says. I nod and give her another kiss. "I'm so tired, Sanny, just let me rest for a bit." I have to admit I am turned on a whole lot but tonight was all about Britt.

"Its fine Britt tonight was all about you." I smile at her.

"Are you sure, baby?" I nod. "Alright, but I'm fucking your brains out tomorrow." I laugh and kiss her.

"Looking forward to it, Mama. Go to sleep, love. I love you so much." I tell her.

"Love you too. Night, San." I smile and cuddle into her and we eventually drift off to sleep.

**Hello, guys! Sorry for the delay but I whipped this up real quick**. **Hope you enjoy it! If you want to see something happen in the story let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Brittany POV**

I woke up to kisses being peppered on my face. I slowly open my eyes to see Santana smiling down at me. My whole body feels relaxed. It must be the nice sheets, Santana, and the amazing orgasm. "Good morning." She says in her sexy morning voice.

"Mmm, morning." I tell her and she leans down to give me a kiss. She breaks the kiss and I pout at her. San leans down and gives me a quick peck.

"C'mon lets make breakfast naked before the kids come back home." She says pulling on my hands. I groan. "Britt Britt come on we never have naked breakfast anymore." San realizes that I am not moving this morning and settles down on top of me. I quickly notice the lack of clothes we are both wearing.

"You never got your orgasm last night, babe." I tell her. She looks up at me, about to speak before I quiet her. "No excuses, you must have an amazing orgasm before we make naked breakfast." She continues to stare at me. "No answer then? Okay, orgasm it is." I tell her, leaning up to kiss her. I connect our lips and she pushes hard into me. I can tell she is still turned on from last night. I feel bad that I left her high and dry.

I grip her back and flip us over so I'm on top. I break the kiss and she moves her lips down my neck. "Mmm, San, you want quick sex so we can have both? Or long and drawn out sex?" I ask her, pulling back so she will answer.

"Quick." She tells me and I connect our lips once again. We continue to kiss heatedly for a few minutes until I believe that San is wet enough. I move down her body, stopping at her perfect boobs. I lick down her cleavage and eventually move my tongue over to give attention to her nipple. I circle my tongue around it and latch my mouth on and suck. She moans and arches her back up and she pushes me harder against her chest. I break away and move to the other breast to pay an equal amount of attention.

I feel San push my head down her body and I move on to kiss down her stomach. I forgot this was supposed to be quick. I reach her core and spread her legs wide. "You ready, San?" I ask her teasingly, letting my breath tickle her core.

"So ready, babe, just eat me out." She tells me.

"Not the only thing I'm going to do." I tell her. I take a long and slow lick up her center and attach my lips to her clit. She sits up on her forearms and fixes my hair so we can lock eyes. I rub my right hand up her thigh and eventually I bring it to tease her entrance. I take two fingers and enter them slowly inside of her.

I begin a slow and steady rhythm with my fingers. She seems to like it judging by the vocal approval and the squirming. I let go of her clit and lean up to look at her face. She pulls me down and gives me a kiss. I smile and pick up the pace of my fingers. I hit the rough spot inside of her and still my thrusts to toy with it.

Santana likes it because she moans freely and bucks her hips up hard into my hand. I kiss her roughly and start to thrust my fingers again. I bring my hips to start thrusting with my hand to give a rough treatment to Santana.

San always likes it when I am super rough and dominant. She says it always makes her cum the hardest. I totally love when we do sweet-sentimental sex but rough sex is always the best for us because we know our limits and we push them constantly. One time in college, San and I were having the roughest sex we ever had. San eventually used the safe-word and I immediately stopped. We didn't have that kind of sex anymore until after we broke up and got back together.

I'm pulled out my thoughts when I hear a loud moan. I look down to find Santana; eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent scream. I bring my left hand up to grope Santana's chest. My arm is aching from the constant movement but I power through for San's orgasm. I thrust one last time into Santana and she finally snaps.

Her back arches high and I continue to thrust inside of her until she lets out a loud moan. I slow my thrusts and eventually still my fingers inside of her. She collapses back onto the bed and I collapse on top of her, fingers still inside of her. "I wish your fingers could stay inside me all the time." She says quietly.

I giggle and lean up to kiss her. "I want that too." I tell her. "Naked breakfast?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Naked breakfast." She says. I pull my fingers out slowly and Santana whimpers quietly. I bring my fingers up to her lips and she immediately sucks my fingers into her mouth. I watch silently as she moves her tongue around my fingers cleaning herself off of me.

"Mmm, we better stop if we want naked breakfast. I'm getting turned on again." I tell her.

"That's no problem." She says with a smirk.

I get up and pull her from bed and we head downstairs to the kitchen. "Bacon and eggs?" I ask. She nods and we get out the things we need. We cook our breakfast mostly in silence, exchanging a few kisses and words. Once we finish cooking we put the dirty dishes in the sink and bring our plates back up to bed.

The funny thing about having naked breakfast was that we usually feed each other our plates of food. I miss having these times because the kids are always around, so it is very rare. During college, we would have naked breakfast almost every morning.

San and I cover our bottom halves with the covers and turn to face each other. I gather some eggs on my fork and feed it to San. She does the same. "San, do you think our kids, minus Diego, have met their soulmates?" I ask her.

She looks at me, confused. "Well, kind of. I mean like I definitely feel like Olivia and Arianna will be married someday. Ava and Ethan for sure, they are just too cute." She smiles.

"What about Alia and Xavier?" I ask her.

"To be honest, I think they won't last, I mean, yeah, they are super cute right now, but it's all puppy love." She sighs. "Some of our kids are lucky and, in my opinion, found their soul mate at a young age, like us." I smile and give her a kiss.

"I feel like Xavier and Amya won't last, especially since the distance. Amya is heading off to Florida soon and Xavier is in Kansas. I don't think they will be able to handle it." I tell her. San smiles sadly and nods in agreement.

"What about Diego?" She asks.

"He's going to be our heartbreaker, more of one than Xavier." Both of us giggle and we continue to feed each other food. Just as we finish eating, I hear the door open and close loudly. Footsteps power up the stairs and we hear them carry past our room and into Ari's bedroom.

San and I decide to get dressed and clean up our dishes. Once we finish the dishes we decide to see why Ari was so secretive. I knock on the door and we get no answer so I open the door. We find Arianna in her bra and skinny jeans on top of a figure burrowed underneath the covers, I'm guessing it's Olivia.

I guess they don't hear us because they don't turn around. "Livia, I know you in there." Ari slurs out. I giggle because she is wasted. It might seem like bad parenting but I did it when I was a kid so I'm not going to be a hypocrite. "C'mon let get sexy." She says and tries to pull down the blankets.

Olivia suddenly jumps out of the covers and Ari screams. "Boooo, I got you." She says. Olivia must have seen us because she seems to get serious, for someone who is drunk.

"Have fun last night girls?" San asks with a teasing smile.

"Shoot, Mami I must explain." Ari says, with a dopey smile. "I was walking down the street and I fell," She pauses to giggle. "And I landed in alcohol." Olivia starts laughing and she nods in agreement.

I look at San and she quietly laughs to herself. "Well, why don't you two just sober up." I tell them. They nod and look at each other. "No getting sexy, okay?" Ari's face falls and she starts to tear up. I smile and drag San out of the room.

"I'm glad they are happy drunks. Whenever we got drunk I was always a mess and you always take your clothes off which would make me more upset." She says. I nod in agreement and we both settle down on the couch for some morning cuddles. I am drifting in and out of sleep when I hear the front door open.

I watch as Alia skips into the living room and plops down. "Last night was so fun, Liam took me on a date and it was amazing." She starts talking immediately. I drift into sleep but am awoken once again by little screams. Diego and Ava have arrived home. The parents must have let them have unlimited sugar because they are bouncing off the walls.

I can't help but feel like the house is empty without our big man walking around. The kids seem to be coping well without him but it's going to take a lot of distractions to keep my mind off of this.

**Just a quick and short update of the aftermath of the date night. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Brittany POV **

_10 years later…_

Currently I am sitting at my daughters wedding reception, Alia's wedding, as a matter of fact. It's kind of surprising how fast everything went by. Alia just got married to Mike and Tina's son, Jeremy; who she had been dating for about two years. After years of being "friend zoned" as he put it, Alia finally let him in. Unfortunately, she and Liam ended on very bad terms during their college years. I liked Liam, a lot, but once he went off to college with Alia, he changed; always cheating on her, at one point almost date raping her. Thankfully, some other college student saw them and stopped it from happening. And now here we are today, Alia getting married to Jeremy. Also, Alia told us earlier today that was expecting and was about three months along.

I saw the warning signs, but San was oblivious. I think she cried tears of joy for thirty minutes. She and Jeremy are glowing, they are just so cute. I can't wait for them to have a big family. Alia followed my footsteps to Julliard and now successfully owns her own dance studio. Jeremy is also a successful lawyer, also making time to help Alia with the studio. They decided to settle down in a house off the beach of Malibu.

On the other hand, Arianna and Olivia got married six years ago, when they were 21. Unfortunately, they got married in Vegas on short notice, but they had a big reception. A couple of months later Arianna was pregnant with twin boys, who are now almost seven. Travis and Jordan are too cute with the Pierce blue eyes and dark blonde hair. I can tell they will be heartbreakers when they are older. Three years later, Olivia gave birth to their daughter, Mila Grace; she has the same hair color as the boys but a shade darker and with Olivia's eyes. Olivia and Ari are both wonderful moms, raising them amazingly.

Arianna decided she wanted to be a doctor and achieved that dream last year. She now works at our old Los Angeles hospital. Olivia decided to be a psychical therapist and loves her work so much. I'm just so proud of them; they stayed together since their sophomore year in high school, never breaking up once. Sure, I had to comfort an upset Arianna while San comforted Olivia when they had silly arguments.

Xavier graduated from Kansas State, with a Heisman award behind his name. He entered the NFL Draft that same year and got drafted by the Denver Broncos. Since then, he has been traded to the San Francisco 49'ers. He and Amya broke up his second year there, but they remained very good friends. Xavier is currently married to his "dream girl" as he described her. Her name is Kara, tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. They met in his last year of college and shockingly got married within seven months. I had my doubts but they proved everyone wrong.

Xavier is now the Dad of four kids. Two boys, two girls. Kara gave birth to their first daughter Tegan, who is now six years old, with black hair, tan skin, and her Mom's green eyes. Sebastian came a year later, with his dirty blond hair, tan skin, and the chocolate eyes. Xavier and Kara got a nice surprise when they found out three years later that Kara was pregnant with boy girl twins. Xavier expressed his stress, saying they only wanted three; we comforted him and now he says he couldn't imagine life without them. Selena and Griffin came into the world healthy, looking exactly like Xavier.

Diego is a senior in high school. Diego has stretched out to 6'3" with a muscular body. He is now the captain of the football and soccer team. Even though he says the ladies can't resist him, he hasn't had a girlfriend in awhile, saying that he doesn't want to be tied down. He is committed to UCLA, claiming he wants to be a psychologist.

Ava is a junior in high school. She is a dedicated volleyball player, many scouts after her from all over the nation. I imagine she is every teenager's dream. She looks almost exactly like Olivia did in high school but more exotic looking. She got out of her awkward stage during seventh grade. Ever since then, the boys have been chasing her, but she truly only has eyes for Ethan. They have been dating since eighth grade. Although they did break up for a bit in her sophomore year, but got back together after a month apart. They truly are soulmates, like me and San.

Me and San are still the same we were 10 years ago, just less horny. San is developing empty nest syndrome already, I comfort her with the knowledge of all our grandchildren that are going to be rapidly increasing with Alia getting married.

I get broken out of my trance by Travis, Jordan, and Sebastian running up to me. "Grandma, guess what!" They all yell excitedly.

"What is it my babies?" I ask them.

"Aunt Li is going to have a baby, maybe it will be another boy!" Travis says energetically.

"She is, but what if it is a girl?" I say.

"Hm, I guess we will have another girl to protect." Sebastian says. "There are too many girls!"

"Yeah!" Travis and Jordan agree.

I am about to say something when Tegan come running quickly to the boys. "There you guys are! There are new kids here and we need to hide from them!" She says with a huff. The boys eyes widen and they all run off to the dedicated "kids" corner. Santana comes back and sits down with a sigh.

"What is it, baby?" I ask her, and lean into her.

She smiles, "Nothing just that those grandkids are going to wear us out." I smile as well, knowing this is true. Ava and Ethan come up with Mila, Griffin, and Selena. "Aw, look at all my babies."

"Say hi to Abuela and Grandma, Mila!" Ethan says with a smile, waving Mila's hand. We get a happy 'Hello' from all of the young ones. I smile and grab Selena from Ava. I just can't believe how much she and Griffin look like Xavier.

I love my family so much, I can't imagine life any better. I got my wonderful wife who still loves me like she did when she was seventeen. I got my amazingly talented and smart kids, who have all matured and are the perfect human beings. Now, I have wonderful grandchildren, with many more still in the future. Life couldn't be more perfect.

**Sorry for the longest wait ever! This will be the last chapter, I feel like I can't keep up anymore so I decided to come back and end it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
